Desperation
by Eluwei
Summary: The day started out with such high hopes. They were all shattered by a single desperate scream. Inuyasha/ Kagome
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Inuyasha or anything related to him. Thank you.

I'm reloading this properly one chapter at a time.

Chapter One

Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi climbed the shrine steps. It was a beautiful day, and they were looking forward to it.

Today was Kagome's 19th birthday. They had planned over a month ago to spend the whole day together. So here it was seven a.m. and they were nearly there.

"What are we going to do first?" Ayumi asked.

"I think that breakfast will fill that spot in the schedule." Eri replied.

"Let's have Kagome decide what's going on. It is her day after all." Yuka said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It wasn't supposed to happen this way. They were just coming back for a couple of days for her birthday.

They were nearly to the well when it happened. Attacked by a dozen youkai, one of them had four shards. FOUR! It was almost more than they could handle. They managed to pull through, but barely. Now she had another battle on her hands. This one to save Inuyasha.

He was barely conscious, leaning on her heavily. His jaw clenched and his eyes glazed with pain, he gasped with every breath.

They almost hadn't made it out of the well and well house. He was hurt so badly this time. Worse then she had ever seen him. With his left arm around her shoulders she struggled to get him to the house. She knew she wasn't going to make it on her own.

Desperation made her do the one thing she knew she shouldn't.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They had nearly crested the steps when,

"MAMA!!" Kagome's desperate scream pealed across the shrine grounds.

They reached the top in time to see Mrs. Higurashi run past the Sacred Tree. With fear clawing at them, they ran after her. They were not prepared for what they saw when they caught up to her.

Standing in front of the well house was Kagome and Inuyasha. Both were covered in blood. His red haori and white kimono were nearly torn from his body. His left arm was around her shoulders, she clutched his wrist desperate to keep him from falling. She had her other arm around his waist and held her bow up against him.

Mrs. Higurashi held her hand to her mouth as she looked at the broken and bleeding form of the man she loved like her son.

Though he still clutched Tessaiga his right arm hung useless at his side. There was a gaping wound just above his right hip and a multitude of deep lacerations across his chest. Also it looked like a spike had been driven into his right shoulder, and his left leg wouldn't hold his weight.

"Kagome, what do you need me to do?" Her mom asked, desperate to help the pair.

"Stay there, he turned full youkai before we got out of there. I don't know what he'll do yet."

_Youkai!?_ The girls thought, as Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?" Her voice was gentle and pleading.

"Mate?" His voice was deep, hoarse, and growling. Vastly different from what any there but Kagome had heard before.

"Mama's here to help." In that same gentle tone.

When he lifted his head Ayumi clamped her hands over her mouth so as not to scream.

Inuyasha's eyes were blood red, the irises ice blue, and his cheeks slashed with jagged purple stripes. His eyes focused on Mrs. Higurashi.

"Mama," he growled, "help." He nodded.

"Yes, Mama help." Kagome sighed. As she looked past her mom her eyes widened, and she swallowed her shock.

"Inuyasha, friends?"

He pulled his head up a bit further.

"Friends help." He leaned onto her more, his head dropping again.

Her mom rushed forward and pulled his other arm over her shoulders. Her heart wrenched at his pain filled groan. Kagome straightened and they started toward the house. Yuka shook off her shock and hurried after them.

"Kagome? Tell me how to help." There was a wide thread of panic in her voice.

"Help lift him onto the table when we get him inside. I have to get his bleeding stopped and get him bandaged up." She gritted through clenched teeth. "Tell Eri to get my bag. I left it by the well house."

Yuka turned but Eri was already on the way to get it.

They hurried after Kagome and her mom. Determined to help in any way they can. Once they're inside it takes the five of them to lift Inuyasha onto the table.

As Kagome pulled what was left of his haori and kimono from him Souta came sliding into the room.

"Mama, I thought I heard sis…" Mouth open, and eyes wide, he slid to a stop with a gasp.

Inuyasha turned his red glazed gaze on him.

"Inu… Inuyasha?" Souta breathed looking at the broken and bleeding form of his hero. Of the man he thought of as his brother.

"Souta, little brother." Inuyasha growled as his eyes slide closed.

"Souta, I need you to stand by his head and talk to him."

"Sis, are you…?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I need him calm, so talk to him quietly and rub his ears." Kagome said as she wiped some of the blood from Inuyasha's stomach.

"Kagome, you want me to rub his ears!"

"Yes I do." She handed the bloodied cloth to her mom and took a clean one from her. "It helps to keep dogs and other animals from going into shock. Maybe it will do the same for him, being an Inu Hanyou."

As Souta moved to Inuyasha's head Kagome looked at her friends,

"Ayumi, in my bag," she nodded to where it lay, "is my first aid kit. I need the bandages and the small clay pot out of it."

"Okay." As Ayumi rummaged in the yellow bag Eri went to Kagome.

"Are you hurt too?" She asked.

"There's a gash on my arm that can wait." Her voice is filled with a determination that the three have never heard before.

"Here Kagome," Ayumi held out the requested items. Kagome nodded her thanks.

"Hand the bandages to Mama, open the jar, and set it next to me."

As Ayumi set the jar down, Kagome gave the horrible wound in his side a final look. She quickly wiped his blood from her hands, dipped some salve from the jar, and spread it over the wound.

With a growl and a jerk Inuyasha came to. From where they stood the girls could see that his eyes were amber again and the stripes gone.

"K-Kagome?" He rasped. She went to stand by his head and pushed his bangs away from his eyes. She hated the pain she saw in them.

"I'm here Inuyasha. How do you feel?"

"Hell of a lot worse than when that damn bastard put his hand through my gut." He took a ragged breath, and a small amount of blood flowed from the corner of his mouth. Kagome wiped it away.

"What happened? I don't remember much, I can smell your blood. D-did I-I hurt you?" He asked her, his voice filled with a desperate fear.

"No!" She went back to his side with a clean cloth and started cleaning the wounds on his chest.

"No, when the youkai slammed you into the tree another one grabbed me, and I screamed." She took a deep breath. "It awakened your blood full force."

"What…?"

"You were still holding Tessaiga," her voice was quiet. Inuyasha gasped and flinched in pain.

"No, it's supposed to seal my youkai blood. How!? Why!? I don't understand!"

"When I screamed for you, you came to and you were transformed." She took a deep breath and smeared salve on his chest. His back arched nearly off the table.

"I'm sorry," she gasped and touched his face.

"H-h-has to be done." He panted, more blood trickling from his mouth. Souta grabbed a damp rag from his mom.

"Inuyasha?"

He lifted his eyes to Souta's, as he wiped the blood away.

"Punctured my right lung little brother," he stated, heard Kagome's friends gasp, and looked over. "What the fuck are you doing here?" He growled faintly.

"We came for Kagome's birthday," Eri whispered.

"We helped get you in the house," Yuka said.

"We're helping when she needs us to," Ayumi added.

"Keh, stay out of the way."

They nodded, and Inuyasha looked back up at Souta.

"Oi, quit touching my ears."

"But sis said it would help you."

"Not the point," he coughed up a bit more blood. "I don't like my ears touched, by anyone, except Kagome." He finished in a whisper as his eyes met hers.

She gave him a gentle smile and ran the tip of her finger along the edge of his ear. When she did that her friends finally noticed his ears. Though they each had different reactions to them, they quickly understood why Kagome seemed to like them so much.

"Damn it wench, stop that." He said growling again, which caused more coughing and blood flow.

"Kagome, there is a man outside asking for you." Her grandfather called as he came into the crowded kitchen. "What happened!?" He stopped, looking at Inuyasha and his granddaughter in shock.

"They were attacked by youkai," said a cold cultured voice from the doorway.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Do you think that Inuyasha will be okay?" Sango asked.

"He's strong and Kagome will take care of him." Miroku answered. He looked at the Shikon shards in his hand. "I'm glad that she took the time to tell us where these were before pulling him through the well with her."

"It is amazing she did, she was so worried about him. Did you hear what he said when the youkai had a hold of her?" She looked at him her eyes a bit wide.

"Yes, he told it to get its hands off his mate. Did you see that he was transformed, even with the Tessaiga?"

"Yes," she nodded. "Do you think that his youkai sees her that way?"

"I do. Maybe this will be good for them?" He gave her a lecherous look.

"Hentai," she mumbled. "Have you seen Shippo?"

"No, I …"

Suddenly the little fox was on Miroku's shoulder.

"Can I have them, please?" He asked a pleading note in his voice.

"Why Shippo?" He asked in surprise. "What would you need them for?"

"I want to try to follow Mama and Papa!" The child said earnestly.

"Papa!!" Miroku and Sango exclaimed together.

"You've called Kagome Mama for awhile now, when did you start calling Inuyasha Papa?" Sango inquired.

"He's going to be Mama's mate. So that makes him my Papa. Can I please have them?" He begged again.

"That makes sense." Miroku said. "But you can't follow them Shippo. The well won't let anyone else through. Why do you think it would be different this time?"

"I have a strange feeling and the well smells different."

"Different, different how?" Sango said.

"Like it's weaker, I ran and asked Keade about it, she said that it may be closing. And that if I try now I may get through. And that it could work better if I have the shards."

"If it closes now…" Sango looked stricken.

"I will lose my parents again. Please, please let me try. I would rather be there with them then here without them." Tears ran down his face. "I said goodbye to Keade already." He looked at them both. "Please Aunt Sango, Uncle Miroku, I need to try."

Sango looked at Miroku; they both nodded and ran for the well.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Shippo stood on the edge of the well and took a last look at his Aunt and Uncle. He had wanted to tell them for so long that he wanted to call them that. It had taken the fear of losing his parents again for him to get the courage to do it.

With his eyes tightly shut, the shards clutched in his fist, and a prayer he jumped into the well.

"Please let me through so I can be with Mama and Papa." His young heart begged as the blue light of the time slip engulfed him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

As the blue light faded Shippo looked around the bottom of the well. He slumped,

'I didn't make it,' he thought. His eyes filled with tears as he looked up at the sky, only to see wooden planks instead. He squealed and spun around seeing the ladder that he had missed before.

"I made it! I'm coming Mama!" He cried as he rushed up the ladder.

As he leapt from the well his eyes widened at the smell that assaulted his nose. Blood, lots of blood, his Papa's blood.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome gasped and looked at the visitor with wide eyes.

"Sesshoumaru," she breathed in a nervous whisper.

With a vicious growl Inuyasha grasp the table with his left hand and pulled himself up.

"What are you doing here bastard?" He ground out. His eyes flickered red and his stripes were returning.

Sesshoumaru looked at him with one slim eyebrow raised. He slipped his jacket off and laid it on the counter. As he rolled up his sleeves,

"Calm yourself little brother. I have not come to fight with you. I have come to help."

"Keh, like I'd believe that," he coughed up more blood.

"You are in no condition to fight, so there would be no challenge."

"No shit you asshole. I've got a fuck'n spike in my shoulder and my arms broke in three places for starters. I'm damn useless at the moment."

"You're not useless," Kagome said laying her hand on his left shoulder. "What do you want Sesshoumaru?"

"As I said I have come to help. I also wish to make amends." His voice stayed as calm and cold as ever, but his eyes told her the truth. There was a sadness there and a hope that she never thought the youkai lord could ever express. "I wish to mend our family little brother."

"Keh," Inuyasha barked, wiping blood from his chin. "What family? I'm just a no good, lowly, filthy, worthless Hanyou that you want dead for sharing your father's blood."

Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru flinched almost imperceptibly with every angry, pain filled word that fell from his brothers' blood stained lips. All words he had said for more than two centuries.

"It was no thanks to you that I survived after my mother was killed. No thanks to you that I survived two hundred years of hate and misery, and being hunted for what I am and what I'm not." His voice was vicious and his eyes glazed with pain. His chest rattled with each breath and it was bleeding again.

"Inuyasha," Kagome's voice was pleading.

"No, this time I won't stop. This may be the only chance I get for this." He shook his head trying to clear the fuzzy feeling he had. "Look bastard, I am sick of you and your shit. All your high and mighty 'I'm a full youkai' egotistical bull shit. I may only be Hanyou, but at least I've got friends and people who give a damn about me now. Kagome did that for me. Not you and your' so called 'family'." He spat and doubled over gasping in pain.

"Little brother," there was a slight note of pain in Sesshoumaru's voice.

"Don't little brother me, you fucker."

"Kami, you are so stubborn." Kagome said as she pulled him back down and pressed a cloth to the fresh bleeding. "Sesshoumaru get over here and help me roll him onto his side. I have to take care of his back. And Inuyasha you're going to shut up. You two can hash this out when you're well."

"If I get well wench," there was fear in his voice now.

"Don't say that, we're going to take care of you. You'll be fine I don't care what tonight is." The determination was back, yet it was backed by desperation and fear.

Sesshoumaru looked at her his eyes widened,

"The new moon."

At Kagome's nod he grabbed Inuyasha and turned him on his side.

"Watch it bastard, I'll cut your arm off again." He gritted through clenched teeth.

"Not if you die you won't, now let me help your miko."

"Keh."

Sesshoumaru's hands were quick, in a few minutes he and Kagome had Inuyasha's back tended and all but the wound on his shoulder bandaged.

As her friends watched Kagome and the man with the long silver hair work, they tried to process everything they had heard. They understood why Kagome had said she was sick so much, if she had told anyone about these people she would have been locked up for being crazy.

As they laid Inuyasha on his back once more Kagome looked at her Grandfather.

"Would you put the extra futon in the living room? It will be too hard on him to move him upstairs right now."

"Yes, Souta come help me."

As her Grandfather and brother left the kitchen a small voice yelled,

"MAMA!!" and a small figure darted across the kitchen.

At the sound Kagome turned toward it without thought and opened her arms, just in time to catch a flying Shippo.

"Shippo!! How did you get here!?" She exclaimed.

"I got the shards from Uncle Miroku and Aunt Sango. Then I jumped in the well and I asked really hard to be with you and Papa." He hugged her tightly. "I had a funny feeling that you wouldn't be coming back. I wanted to be with you. Is it alright Mama, what I did?"

"Oh sweetheart, of course it's okay." She kissed his forehead. He looked at Inuyasha, whose eyes were closed.

"Mama is Papa going to be okay?" He asked his voice trembling.

"I hope so." She answered.

"Oi runt, since when am I your Papa?" The injured Hanyou inquired with a slight smirk.

Kagome put Shippo on the table near Inuyasha's left shoulder. The young fox hugged his neck gently.

"You avenged my father, you take care of me, and you love Kagome who's my mama now. Will you be my papa? Please Inuyasha?" Shippo hugged his neck again.

Inuyasha lifted his hand and ruffled the kit's hair,

"Alright, you can be my pup. I'll be your papa runt." His hand dropped. "Now go see your Grandma while Mama and the bastard finish patching me up." Shippo shook his head.

"I want to stay right here, I won't get in the way, I promise." He looked up at Kagome. She nodded.

"Ayumi, in the kit is a thick piece of leather, please get it for me?" She looked at Inuyasha as she held out her hand. When she felt the leather placed in it she flashed her friend a small smile. "Thank you." She whispered as she folded it in half. "I want you to bite down on this; we don't need you to put your fangs through your lip on top of everything else." She held the folded leather up to him.

"Keh," he opened his mouth and did as she asked.

She looked at Shippo who was running his little hand through Inuyasha's hair, than at Sesshoumaru.

"When I say to I need you to pull the spike from his shoulder."

"Miko are you sure? If it cut a vein he could bleed to death very quickly." His voice was icy and he looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She chuckled.

"Am I a miko or not?" She asked as her hands started to glow blue.

Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi gave a collective gasp. Kagome gave them a quick look.

"As soon as we have him out of danger everything will be explained. I promise." At their accepting looks she turned back to her charge.

"Alright I need you to put Tessaiga away." He pulled the leather from his mouth.

"Kagome," he whispered. "What if…?" There was something in his eyes that she had never seen before. Something that should never be there, desperate fear.

"I'm right here, I won't let anything happen." He nodded his confidence in her melting his fear.

She gently pulled the sword from his hand and laid the beat up katana at his side. As she laid his injured arm along the edge of the table he bit the leather once again. She placed her hands at the edges of the remaining wound.

"Hold on the table." He gripped the edges. "Alright Sesshoumaru," she took a deep breath as he reached over and took hold of the spike in his brothers shoulder.

"NOW!"

Kagome's hands seemed to burn with a blue fire as he tore the spike free. Inuyasha bit through the leather, his back arching off the table, and his hands splintering the wood beneath them.

"Close, close," Kagome muttered. "Close!" Her whole body flared a bright blue before she stopped. Her head hung with her hair trailing across his chest.

"Miko, what happened?" She pulled her head up and looked at the Taiyoukai.

"It tore an artery, not a vein. I had to fight to get it closed." She dropped her head again and took a few shuddering breaths.

Sesshoumaru pulled the leather from Inuyasha's mouth and tossed it across the room. Amazing Kagome and Shippo with his actions, he pushed Inuyasha's bangs away from his eyes and looked at him intently.

"Little brother are you alright?" His voice had a touch of warmth in it.

Inuyasha took a gasping breath and coughed up more blood, a lot more. When he looked into his brothers eyes he saw what he had always wanted, had always needed, acceptance. It broke something in the Hanyou.

"No Sess, I'm not," he gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Inuyasha's eyes became unfocused, rolled, and slid closed. Each breath was shallow and gasping. Shippo kept touching his hair as tears rolled down his face.

"Please be okay Papa," the small boy said.

Kagome stood with her head down, dragging air into her lungs, and thinking. She was desperate, how were they going to keep him from getting worse. The hole in his lung had to be repaired, his broken ribs set, than his arm and leg.

She knew that a doctor could open him up, stitch his lung and straighten the ribs. But how could they do something like that. Without knowledge and equipment it was impossible. And it wasn't like she could reach in and pull it away from his lung. Or could she?

Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome's eyes widened and her head came up.

"What?" She looked at him.

"I have an idea. I need you to stand next to me." He came around the table and stood at her back. "Don't let me fall no matter what. I hope I have enough energy left to do this." Her voice was quiet.

"Draw from mine if you don't." His voice still held a thread of worry. She turned and looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," he let the hold on his aura go and it blazed. "Pull energy from me if you have to. I have not waited five-hundred years to make amends with him for him to die now."

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and concentrating she could see his power flickering around him. She reached out with her own aura and touched his. She had done this with Inuyasha when she was looking for him or needed him. She quickly discovered that she could draw energy from the youkai lord. Nodding her thanks she turned back to Inuyasha.

She took a deep breath and held her hands above his ribs. Her hands began to glow with her power once again, yet this time it extended past her finger tips. Within seconds she had a second pair of hands, formed from the blue light.

She took another deep breath and prayed that this would work. Gritting her teeth she used the hands of her power to reach through his skin. She wrapped her phantom fingers around the bone that had torn his lung and pulled. When it was back where it belonged she placed her fingertips of light along the tear. As she poured healing energy into it, as she felt the slashed tissue start to reform, she sagged.

Sesshoumaru grabbed her arms and held her up. Her head started to drupe and suddenly he felt her pulling. He gasped as she grabbed his energy and ripped it from him.

She felt bad for tearing at Sesshoumaru the way that she was, but she needed the power, and she needed it now. With the boost that he gave her she was able to seal the tear and set the other three ribs.

When she let him go he staggered back. Once again her head was down, she had her hands braced on the table and her knees shook.

Yuka hurried over and helped Kagome into a chair before she fell down.

"Are you okay," her voice was thick with concern for her exhausted friend.

She looked up at Yuka and gave a weak smile.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Kagome rolled her head the other way.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to take so much."

"You left me enough. Do you wish for me to move him?"

"Yes, thank you." She nodded. "Souta, please show Sesshoumaru where to lay Inuyasha."

"Okay. Sis are you sure you're alright?" His voice was thick with worry.

"Yeah, I'm sure." She smiled at him and turned to Shippo.

"Shippo, I need you to guard the Tessaiga for your Papa okay." She picked up the old sword and sheathed it.

"I will Mama." He jumped off the table and reached up.

She placed it into his hands as Sesshoumaru walked to Inuyasha's left side and gently lifted his still form from the table. Then the two youkai followed Souta.

Mrs. Higurashi hurried to her daughter.

"Kagome…"

"Help me to the bathroom Mama. I've had enough of blood on my skin for today." The exhaustion in her voice was nearly thick enough to touch.

As her mom helped her to her feet her friends came over.

"Kagome, you haven't been sick all this time have you?" Ayumi asked quietly. Kagome shook her head.

"No. I've been battered, bruised, and burned. I've been possessed, shot in the back, and had part of my soul sucked out." They stood speechless staring at her. "But I've made great friends, had wonderful times between the bad ones. I found a man I love so much it makes my soul fly, and an orphaned child who's now my own." Tears made a thin track down her face. "I haven't been ill and I haven't been in the hospital. There were times I should've been. But how do you explain that your feet are burned from standing in the belly of a youkai more than ankle deep in acid."

They spluttered. She shrugged and looked at them with tired eyes.

"You can't," she took a shuttering breath and waited. This time Eri spoke first as she looked at the table.

"You're right you can't explain that. If you had told us any of this before what we've seen we would've thought you were nuts. Go get cleaned up, we're not going anywhere."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Kagome sat on a stool in the shower with the hot water pouring over her. Her mom had washed her hair for her; she just didn't have the energy to do it herself, and was getting her some clean clothes. As her mom opened the door Kagome turned the water off and pulled herself up. She wanted to get back to Inuyasha as quickly as she could. He might need her again.

"Thanks Mama," she said once she was dry and dressed in the t-shirt and sweats her mom had brought.

"You're welcome dear," she said with a smile. "That's what mothers do. Take care of their children. Even after they're grown. Now let's get you back to him before he wakes up." She took Kagome by the arm and helped her out of the bathroom.

They were in the hall when Shippo, still clutching the Tessaiga, came barreling toward them.

"Mama, Papa needs you!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inuyasha was floating in a black haze of pain. He couldn't see anything, he couldn't smell anything. His mind was washed by the intense pain and a single thought. Kagome.

He tried to search for her, but his efforts were in vain. No matter which way he turned or how hard he tried to look he couldn't find her. He called for her and got no answer. As desperation washed through him he screamed for her.

"KAGOME!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi all sat on the couch and watched the small boy with the tail. He was holding the sword and sitting next to Inuyasha's head. He was running

his fingers through Inuyasha's hair again, being careful not to touch his ears.

Inuyasha groaned and his head rolled to the side. His eye lids fluttered and his hands twitched. He groaned once again and started to mutter.

"Shhh, Mama will be here soon Papa," Shippo said. "She went to clean up she'll be here in a minute. I know she will." He patted the silver hair in front of him trying to sooth his Papa. He was getting worried because it wasn't working.

Inuyasha's head rolled to the side again.

"'Gome," he groaned, his teeth clenched. "Kagome." Though his eye lids still fluttered he didn't come to.

Shippo looked up at Sesshoumaru who was leaning against the wall.

"I have to get Mama." The worry was thick in his voice. The Taiyoukai nodded.

"I will watch over him."

The girls watched as Shippo bolted for the hallway.

"Kagome… Can't find you…" With a pain filled grimace he took a deep breath.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Just as Kagome, leaning heavily on her mom, stepped into the leaving room, Inuyasha screamed.

"KAGOME!" His back arching off of the futon.

With a startled gasp she let go of her mom's arm and stumbled across the room to him. As she knelt down she grabbed his hand, wrapped his good arm around her waist, and laid her hand on his cheek.

"I'm here."

He pulled her into his chest holding her tightly. Burying his face in her wet hair he breathed in her scent.

"Couldn't find you, so dark, so much pain, I couldn't find you." He gasped out as he shuddered and clasped her to his chest.

"It's alright, I'm here now. It was just a dream." She pulled back a bit.

"Don't leave," he tightened his hold. She shook her head.

"I'm not going anywhere, just sitting up." She looked into his half opened eyes. There was still so much pain in them. He blinked slowly.

"Was going to ask you tonight," he paused.

"What were you going to ask?"

"Was going to," he swallowed his nervousness, "ask you to be my mate." His eyes slid closed waiting for her to say no.

Her eyes widened at his words.

"Why?" She asked him. His eyes flew open.

"What?"

"Why do you want me to be your mate?" Her voice was low and sincere.

"I-I," he swallowed. "I love you. You're my light; you make me stronger, make me happy, and make me feel like I have a place I belong. You're the first since my mother to not judge what I am. To not care that I'm nothing but a lowly half-breed."

"I love you too," her eyes were bright from unshed tears. "And you are not a lowly half-breed. You're my strong, brave, honorable, stubborn, and beautiful Hanyou." She took his face in her hands and very gently kissed him. "I'll be your mate."

He sighed in relief, hugged her tightly, and grunted in pain from having her clasped to his chest. She just shook her head and smiled.

"Let me see what I can do about that."

She sat up next to him and laid her hands on his chest. Once again they glowed that bright blue. Warmth spread across his chest as the healing energy flowed into him.

Once the light faded Kagome's eyes slid shut. Mrs. Higurashi caught her before she fell over and gently lowered her to lay with her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. That done she looked at him and saw the gratitude in his eyes. She touched his cheek with her finger tips.

"You're welcome Inuyasha." She rose and headed toward the kitchen.

"Shippo." He called.

"Yes Papa," the boy was standing close to him.

"Keep watch runt, I'm counting on you." Shippo stood straighter.

"I will Papa. I promise." Inuyasha nodded at him.

"Oi bastard, don't go anywhere. We aren't done yet."

Sesshoumaru chuckled.

"Don't worry little brother I'm not leaving."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

It was late afternoon and Sesshoumaru hadn't moved since he had set Inuyasha's arm and leg. He sat against the wall near the futon with knee bent and his wrist resting on it. He had accepted some tea and a sandwich from Mrs. Higurashi around noon. Other than to thank her he had spoken to no one.

With his eyes half closed he sat still as stone and listened to his brothers strong heart beat and shallow yet steady breathing. He was relieved that the healing that Kagome had done had worked to ease the hanyous' suffering.

He was still shocked by what she had been able to do. He hoped come sun down that Inuyasha would be able to hold his own. She had used up nearly all of her own energy and a great deal of his already. If Inuyasha took a down turn with his transformation she would have to pull more energy from him. Though he would give her everything he could, the youkai lord hoped it wouldn't be necessary. She had torn so much from him earlier it had shocked him.

It was only a couple of hours until sunset and he felt an unease growing deep in his gut. He shifted his glance to where his brother and the miko lay. Neither had moved since the hanyou had told the kit to keep watch.

The boy still sat at the edge of the futon with the Tessaiga across his lap. He had held his place all day. Though he was willing to relieve the boy he knew that Shippo wouldn't budge until Inuyasha gave him leave.

The kit had talked himself hoarse trying to tell the miko's friends about their travels. He had been about to stop the boy when he realized that he was telling them a highly edited version of the story. He had needed to repeat himself a lot too. For though the girls appeared to be fairly intelligent, the death of their modern belief that all legends were only stories was hard to take.

Sesshoumaru was thankful that his brother and the miko slept through the entire conversation. With how exhausted and injured they were there was no way they could have handled it.

The three had refused to leave until the pair was awake and they were sure that they were going to be alright. He was surprised at their loyalty and devotion to Kagome. Mrs. Higurashi had told them that they could never tell anyone else about what they had seen and learned. They readily agreed. As they came to grips with some of the hell that Kagome had gone through there was no way they would do anything to cause her any more pain.

Just after lunch they told Mrs. Higurashi that they were sorry about all the times they had told Kagome to get over Inuyasha. They understood that no matter what flaws he had it was obvious that he and Kagome loved each other.

Sesshoumaru's senses snapped to attention as he heard a shift in his brothers breathing. He watched his ears twitch as they caught the sounds in the room. He heard the soft growl that emanated from the hanyou's throat.

His movement was swift as he rose and moved to his brother's side.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

First he picked up small sounds, Kagome's breathing and her heart beat. He felt the heat from her body where she lay along his side. Her hair was silky where it covered his arm. He drew a deep breath and only felt a slight pain from his ribs.

Though the pain was tolerable now he knew he could still be in trouble. His senses were already dulled and he hadn't healed as much as he normally would've.

He next picked up the sound of Shippo shifting at the edge of the futon. Across the room the TV was on but the volume was really low. There were three people on the couch. Mama was in her rocking chair and Souta sat at her feet.

Since he had figured out where Mama and Souta were he knew it had to be Kagome's friends sitting on the couch. Now he just had to find the bastard. He felt a slight disturbance in the air near his head. Had to be Sesshoumaru, the bastard was fast and silent.

When his eyes slid open they met a gaze so different yet so like his own. Amazement filled his own eyes when he saw the concern in his brother's. Never had he thought to see anything but rage in those eyes. Let alone concern. For him.

Inuyasha felt the wall he had built in his heart against Sesshoumaru fall a bit more. He knew that the acceptance he had seen before wasn't a pain conjured dream and he was relieved.

"Sess?" His voice so low the Taiyoukai barely caught the word.

"I'm here little brother." He moved Inuyasha's head from the pillow to his lap and started a soothing rumble from deep in his chest.

Shippo was the only one that caught the exchange between the brothers until Sesshoumaru's rumble filled the room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mrs. Higurashi looked up from her mending with a small smile. She knew what the youkai was doing. Inuyasha had done the same for Kagome when she had a bad day at school or a nightmare.

"Is he growling?" Ayumi asked her.

"Not exactly, he's doing it to sooth not threaten. The intent is completely different." She told the girl. "It's closer to a purr then anything really."

Ayumi nodded and looked back at the group on the futon. Sesshoumaru leaned over his brother his silver hair hiding them from the rest of the room. It reminded her of a shield for reasons she couldn't explain.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sesshoumaru leaned over Inuyasha using his hair to shield him from prying eyes. For he was seeing something that he never thought he would. His brother's tears.

_Why do you weep little brother? _He brushed Inuyasha's mind with his thoughts.

The hanyou gasp,

_S-Sess?_

_Yes little brother._

_How?_

_You lowered the walls you had built against me. _

_But still I've never done this before._

_Not many youkai can. I inherited it from Father. I took the chance that you had as well. His blood is strong in you, little brother. Much stronger than I thought possible._

_Keh, not strong enough. _Inuyasha's thoughts were bitter.

Sesshoumaru lifted one slim eyebrow.

_What do you mean?_

_If I was stronger Kagome wouldn't have gotten hurt. I wouldn't be messed up like this. _There was a twinge of fear in the words.

_Are you afraid little brother?_

_Keh._

_Are you? _He pushed.

_Yes damn it!_

_Why? _

_Because it's the night of the new moon you asshole. My senses are already dulling and what little strength I have left is waning. I've been hurt bad before, hell you've hurt me bad before. But I've never been hurt this badly on this night. Kagome has already done as much for me as she can. _

_Are you worried about making it through the night?_

_Yes, I am._

_If it is necessary she could draw energy from me again._

Inuyasha looked at him with startled eyes.

_You let her pull from you!?_

_She needed the power to set your ribs and heal your lung. She didn't have enough strength on her own so I gave her mine._

_Why?_

_I have not waited five-hundred years to make amends, for you to die now. There is another thing I could do for you that will help._

_What, and why do I have a feeling I won't like this._

_You probably won't, _he smiled down at Inuyasha. _I can give you some of my blood. Even in your human form it would give you enough strength to live until sun rise. _

_What's the down side?_

_You could catch random thoughts and emotions from me._

_Keh, you don't have emotions. _

_Very funny. Though something like that could happen it is unlikely and you could learn to block it out if it were to occur._

Inuyasha shut Sesshoumaru out for a few moments while he thought. He could see no real down side to it.

_Alright. _

Sesshoumaru nodded, he brought his hands up near Inuyasha's face. Using one of his claws he sliced his left arm and held the bleeding wound to his brother's mouth.

It didn't take much for Inuyasha to get enough strength back that he felt he would be alright till sunrise.

When he pulled back Sesshoumaru quickly licked the cut to close it.

_Thank you. Sesshoumaru?_

_I preferred Sess._

_Really? _

_Yes._

_Will you take over the watch? Shippo's tired and needs a break._

_Yes, and I'll see you in the morning. Get some rest there is much to discuss when you are well._

Inuyasha nodded and lifted his head. Sesshoumaru moved back and put the pillow back under his head. Once he had resumed his place against the wall Inuyasha turned his head toward Shippo.

"Oi runt, come here." He whispered.

"Yes papa."

"I want you to put Tessaiga next to me. Ask Souta to show you the bathroom, and get something to eat. Then come curl up with Mama and I." Shippo's eyes got wide at his words.

"Who will keep watch?"

"Sesshoumaru will. I know that you're tired and I want you to sleep. If you wake up and want to trade off go for it. For right now take care of yourself and get some rest."

"Alright Papa I will." Shippo gave him a smile. "Are you going to be alright now?"

"Keh, I'll be fine. Now do what you're told."

Glad for the more normal response from his Papa, Shippo hurried to do as instructed.

Not long after he was curled sound asleep on Inuyasha's uninjured hip, against Kagome's stomach.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Inuyasha's slightly labored breathing woke Kagome around midnight. She lifted her head from his shoulder. Taking a quick scan of the room she saw Yuka sitting in a chair nearby looking at Inuyasha.

"Did you need something?" Kagome asked.

Yuka jerked at the sound of her voice, she shook her head.

"He looks so different like this." She nodded toward him. "Is this one of the reasons you guys were flipping out?" Her voice is quiet and earnest. Kagome sighed.

"Yes, he's weaker like this. Under normal conditions he would be well on his way to being healed. But because of this," she shook her head. "The threat of him dying was legit."

"Why does he look like this now?"

"All hanyous have a time when they lose their youkai power. A time when they become no different from a human, this is his time for it. And frankly the timing is horrible."

"Okay. How long is this going to last?"

"Just till sunrise. Did Eri and Ayumi see him like this as well?"

"No," Yuka shook her head. "Your mom sent us up to the guest room after dinner to get some rest. We all fell asleep pretty quickly. I woke up about an hour ago and I came down here to get some water. On my way back through is when I saw him. I've been sitting here since then."

Kagome nodded,

"The first time I saw him like this he got poisoned by a spider youkai." She touched his hair. "He laid his head in my lap for most of the night." She blushed slightly. "It was almost dawn when the youkai got into the room we were hiding in. It had a hold of him, I was scared for him, then the sun came up and he was back to normal." She laid her fingers against his cheek.

"What happened to the youkai?"

"He killed it."

"He what!?" Her voice rose a bit in shock.

"He killed it." Kagome repeated.

"You're telling me that he has blood on his hands."

Kagome's eyebrows drew down in anger.

"Yes Yuka I am," there was steel in her tone. "For that matter there is on my hands as well. Not a drop of it was innocent if that makes a difference."

Yuka sat back in the chair at how forceful her friend was. She thought about Kagome's words for a few seconds.

"I think that it makes it easier to understand."

"I'll explain it later. I want to give him another boost then get some sleep." She took a deep breath. "Sesshoumaru, would you come over here please?"

Yuka watched as the silver haired youkai rose from his place by the wall like a wraith. With silent steps he glided next to the futon and kneeled down.

"Yes," his smooth cold voice sent a shiver of apprehension up Yuka's spine.

Kagome looked up at him and smiled. She knew that his mask was firmly in place. Yet she knew that was all it was, a mask.

"Would you mind if I pulled a bit more energy from you. I'm sure that he can make it till morning, I just want him to be more comfortable so he'll sleep better."

"That is acceptable." He reached out and took hold of her hand. "I ask that you not tear it from me this time."

"I won't, I'm not scared, and freaked out this time."

She placed her other hand palm down against Inuyasha and closed her eyes.

Sesshoumaru felt a gentle pulling as the blue glow started. After a nearly a minute the glow faded and she released his hand.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru." She laid her head on Inuyasha's shoulder once again.

"You're welcome."

"Good night," she said as her eyes slide shut.

"Good night, Kagome." He whispered as he took his place by the wall once again.

A short time later Yuka shook herself free of her thoughts and went back up the stairs.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was mid morning when Inuyasha woke to the smell of breakfast cooking. He could smell pancakes, eggs, and bacon. He could hear the bacon sizzling. It was all enough to make his mouth water and his stomach clenched in hunger.

Taking quick stock of his injuries he realized it was still going to be a couple of days before he was fully mobile. His right shoulder was stiff, right arm was splinted and strapped to his chest, and his left leg was still sore enough he knew he wouldn't be putting much weight on it.

He took a deep breath and was thankful for his healed lung. His ribs were still sore as well. Nothing he couldn't handle though.

He could hear voices and laughter from the kitchen. He heard Souta telling Shippo about school, and Kagome's friends talking to her mom. He couldn't hear the old man but he could smell that he was somewhere in the house. Sesshoumaru had yet to move from his place by the wall.

"Oi, do you ever move?" Inuyasha asked his brother. Sesshoumaru gave a low chuckle.

"Yes, your pup took over the watch for a while at dawn."

"Keh."

Sesshoumaru chuckled again.

"Back to normal little brother."

"Feh," but he knew better there was something different. He wasn't angry that Sesshoumaru was there. He closed his eyes and thought. Everything from the night before came back in a flood.

Sesshoumaru coming in the house, getting yelled at, and helping Kagome. He remembered the look in his brothers' eyes after he pulled the spike from his shoulder.

He remembered the acceptance in the Taiyoukai's eyes, and the concern he had seen. Sesshoumaru saying he wished to make amends. The mental conversation and his brother giving him his blood.

He carefully moved his arm from underneath Kagome's head, doing his best not to wake her. He struggled to sit up; Sesshoumaru was there with a hand against his back. He nodded in thanks and looked up. Amber eyes met.

"Sess why?" He asked as he dropped his head.

"Why what, little brother," his voice was low.

"Why don't you hate me anymore?" Inuyasha asked quietly, his ears were pinned back.

"Rin started it."

"Rin?"

"Yes, she was never afraid of me. She followed me without question. She loved me without reservation. She started to melt the ice around my heart and in my soul." He shook his head at the memory of her putting flowers in his hair. "She reminded me that there was warmth in the world. She made me see that there was more than power.

"I saw how loyal your friends were. I saw that even though you are brash, foul mouthed, and inclined to rush in head first, you have a deep sense of honor. You never wavered in doing what you thought was right."

Inuyasha looked at his brother in shock. Sesshoumaru chuckled.

"Do not look so shocked I'm not blind. You saved Rin, allowed her to stay in your village when she wished to visit your miko. There are too many reasons to explain them all." He took a deep breath. "There is something I must tell you." His voice had a cold edge to it again.

"What?" He flicked his ears in apprehension.

"I took Rin for a visit shortly after the fight that caused all this." He waved his hand at Inuyasha's injuries. "After the kit went through the well it closed."

"What!?" His ears came up and he stared at his brother.

"You nor the miko, or the kit ever returned."

"What about Naraku, and the rest of the shards? Even though we managed to get most of the jewel from him we didn't kill that bastard."

"Do not worry. It took a few years but the monk, slayer, and I hunted him down and killed him. There were only two shards left and I know where they both are."

Inuyasha nodded in relief and looked at Kagome. She was still sound asleep.

"She's going to be heartbroken about the well. Let's wait to tell her for awhile." He ran his hand over his face.

"I agree. After the stress and expended energy she needs to rest."

"Papa! You're awake." Shippo came running across the room.

Inuyasha ruffled Shippo's hair,

"Yeah, do me a favor. Go ask Souta to get me some clothes will ya."

"Okay," with a huge smile he turned and bolted for the kitchen.

A few moments later Mrs. Higurashi came bustling into the room followed by Kagome's friends.

"Inuyasha dear how are you feeling?" He gave her a smile.

"Better then when he stuck his hand through my gut." He gave Sesshoumaru a smirk.

The girls and Kagome's mom all looked at the two of them in shock. Sesshoumaru growled at Inuyasha.

"Be careful little brother. I may not wish to kill you anymore. That does not mean I won't teach you a lesson." His voice was icy again. He raised one slim eyebrow when Inuyasha laughed at him.

"Come on bastard help me up." There was a laughing note in his voice.

"You guys are nuts." Eri said.

Inuyasha looked at her as Sesshoumaru pulled him to his feet.

"We're youkai. Do you expect sanity?" He shrugged.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Inuyasha sat on the edge of the bath as Sesshoumaru removed his bandages.

"Fuck!" He swore as they were pulled away from his chest.

Once all of them were gone Sesshoumaru gave him a quick look over.

"You are doing well. A few days and you'll be fully healed."

"Good." He tried to stand on his own only to sag. Sesshoumaru caught him. "Damn it!" He growled. "I fucking hate this."

"Be thankful you don't heal as slowly as humans do."

"Keh, no fuck'n kidding asshole."

Sesshoumaru had to bite back a chuckle. Inuyasha was feeling much better.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ayumi walked into the kitchen were Kagome's mom was making some breakfast for the hanyou.

"Um, Mrs. Higurashi?" She was a little nervous.

"Yes dear," she gave her a warm smile.

"Does Inuyasha always talk like that?"

"Like what dear?" She asked though she had a good idea.

"I just walked by the bathroom and he was yelling at his brother using some really foul language."

Kagome walked in yawning and rubbing the back of her neck.

"Don't mind him Ayumi, he's always like this when he's hurt. He'll calm down after a bit." Her mom turned toward her at the sound of her voice.

"I'm glad to see you up dear. Did you sleep well?"

Kagome sat down and gave her mom and friend a bright smile.

"Yeah, it wasn't long enough though. I'm thankful to Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha was having a little trouble in the night and he let me pull energy from him again. If he hadn't I would still be sleeping." She finished as her mom set a plate of pancakes in front of her.

"I'm glad that he's been so helpful dear. Are you going to lie back down after you eat?"

"No," she shook her head. "I know that Inuyasha will want to be outside after breakfast. I want to stay close to him. Mama, have you seen Shippo?"

"He went upstairs to play video games with Souta. He didn't stay awake for very long though. He's curled up on the bed sound asleep. Your brother is watching over him for you."

Kagome sighed, she had been a little concerned about his whereabouts when she woke and he wasn't there.

"I'm glad that they get along so well. Shippo is going to need a friend, it's going to take a little while to get used to this time period." She took a bite of her breakfast.

"He's young and enthusiastic it won't take him very long."

"I'm sure your right." She frowned. "I'm worried about Inuyasha though."

"Why?" Ayumi asked.

"What Shippo said last night, and the well letting him through was weird. If it closed and Inuyasha is stuck here it's going to be really hard on him to adjust."

"How hard could it be?" Yuka asked as she and Eri came into the kitchen.

"My," Eri laughed. "He's very vocal when he's stressed isn't he?" She laughed some more. "Yuka's right, how hard could it be? He's our age, a couple of years older maybe. He can't be too set in his ways." The two of them sat down.

Kagome sighed and pushed her plate away.

"He's extremely set in his ways. He's just over two-hundred years old."

Ayumi gasped, Eri choked on the bacon she was eating, and Yuka spit her tea out.

"You're kidding!" Yuka nearly yelled. "No one can live that long."

"Youkai are immortal unless slain. So as hanyou his life span is very long."

"If he's that old how old is his brother," Ayumi asked.

Kagome thought for a second.

"From what I know Sesshoumaru was close to three-hundred when Inuyasha was born. Add two-hundred, plus the five-hundred we jumped. I would think that he's nearing the thousand mark."

"Wow," Eri said having gotten over chocking on the bacon. "No wonder he calls Inuyasha little brother. Being eight-hundred years older has got to be weird."

"It's closer to eight-fifty. Inuyasha spent fifty of his two hundred pinned to the sacred tree in a death like sleep."

"That's right," Ayumi said. "Shippo told us about that while you two were sleeping. That was really terrible."

"What else did Shippo tell you?" Kagome inquired.

They had been talking for a few minutes with Kagome correcting some of Shippo's exaggerations when there was a knock at the kitchen door.

"I'll get it," Mrs. Higurashi said as she dried her hands.

The girls didn't pay any attention to it until.

"Oh, hello Hojo."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Inuyasha had just pulled some jeans on after his shower when his head came up and his ears twitched. With a growl he pushed the shirt Sesshoumaru was holding away.

"What…?" He stopped when he smelled a male in the house, one he hadn't smelled before.

"It's that fucking Hojo." Inuyasha's voice was a feral growl.

"He's pursuing your miko?"

"Yeah, won't take no for an answer." He took a step toward the door and his leg gave.

"Little brother," Sesshoumaru said as he caught him. "Do not be rash. Your Kagome will not leave with him. She is very devoted to you." He picked up the black bandana that Souta had brought with the clothes and tied it around Inuyasha's ears. He slipped his arm around the hanyou and started for the bathroom door.

"Damn it I hate being weak!" Inuyasha spat.

"You're not weak, you're injured, and there is a difference little brother."

"Feh."

They exited the bathroom and headed toward the kitchen.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yuka and Eri felt guilty as they watched Hojo try to badger Kagome into going out with him. They had encouraged him to ask her out all those times. Ayumi was the only one to see that she wasn't interested in him. They had never listened to her protests though, thinking that they knew best.

Mrs. Higurashi stood watching the same thing. Her reaction was different. It was anger. She was getting rather perturbed with the thick headed young man's persistence. She was about to tell him to leave when she caught movement from the corner of her eye.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru stood in the doorway. He looked better than he had yesterday morning. Now with all the blood washed away and the bandages gone she could see the lacerations on his chest clearly. They were claw marks, very large claw marks. She hoped to never see the kind of creature that could inflict so much damage.

Inuyasha leaned against the door jamb and waved his brother off. He nodded to Mrs. Higurashi and turned his gaze to Kagome. He gave a fanged smirk as he watched her holding her own in her argument against Hojo.

"It's been three years since you've been out with me. It's time you gave into my requests." His voice was angry.

"After that long of telling you no you still don't get it!" Kagome yelled. "I'm not going to go out with you. I was willing to be friends at first. Now I want you to stay away from me!"

"Kagome…" his voice was laced with shock. He looked at her friends. "Back me up." He pleaded.

"Sorry Hojo we can't." Eri said.

"We never should have." Yuka said.

He looked back at Kagome. Her face was flushed, her hands were clenched, and she was trembling in her rage. He had never seen her so angry before. She was stunning.

"Kagome please," he was desperate.

"Hojo, for the love of all that you hold dear shut up. I am so sick of your incessant whining. I can't take it. I'm not going out with you, period."

He looked at her and decided to try another tactic.

"Who else could you go out with?" He asked his voice full of pity now. Her eyes narrowed. "I mean you've been so sick. You've never had time to meet anyone else. And I doubt there are many men who would be willing to put up with your illnesses. I'm your one and only chance at love, and it's time you admitted it."

"You bastard," said a low growling voice from the doorway.

Hojo whipped his head around to see who had spoken, and got a rather disturbing shock.

Standing in the kitchen doorway were two sliver haired men. The one on the left was like ice; cold anger flowed from him in waves. The other was injured, and enraged. His amber eyes flashed and he growled.

"Inuyasha!"

Hojo was stunned when Kagome ran to the man leaning against the doorjamb. He was even more shocked by the tender look on her face as her hands flittered like butterflies over his wounded chest.

"You didn't reopen anything did you?"

"Nah, I'm fine," he blushed at her concern. The rage melted from his gaze as he looked at her.

"You shouldn't be up yet."

"Keh, I'm never down for long wench, you know that." He gave her a slow sexy smirk. His tone was warm and his eyes glowed.

"How dare you insult her," Hojo nearly yelled.

Anger started to fill his eyes again. Kagome made sure she was standing between him and Hojo. Looking over her shoulder,

"Do I look insulted Hojo?" She asked with anger in her voice. "If anyone has insulted me today it's you."

"B-but."

"No, I'm not going to listen to your crap anymore."

"You'll come crawling back when no one else wants you." He sneered in his anger at her blowing him off.

Inuyasha ran his good arm around her waist and pulled her to him.

"You sniveling bastard," he growled. "You so much as speak to her again and I'll tear your throat out. She's mine."

Kagome smiled at his possessiveness, shook her head, and laid her cheek on his shoulder. He tightened his hold on her.

Hojo's eyes bugged out.

"Who the hell are you?"

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and touched his cheek. When he looked down at her she caught his eyes.

"He's the man I'm going to spend the rest of my life with." She whispered and Inuyasha blushed.

"Keh," he smiled, than glanced up at Hojo. "Leave now."

"No! I'm not going to let some white haired freak take her from me." He took a step toward them.

"Sess do you mind?"

"Not at all little brother," he stepped in Hojo's path. With his voice dripping with ice, "You will leave now, or I shall remove you."

Hojo looked up into Sesshoumaru's eyes and ran.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Yuka gave Inuyasha an appraising look as Kagome helped him to the table. He was tall with broad shoulders and narrow hips. Though lean every inch of him rippled with well toned muscle. Add the nicely tanned skin and even injured he was eye candy.

"Hey Kagome," Yuka said.

"Yeah," she looked at her friend once she had Inuyasha seated.

"I can see one reason for you to keep him." She said with a sly smile.

"Oh yeah," Kagome asked with one eyebrow raised.

"He's hot."

Kagome laughed.

"Hot? What's she mean Kagome?" He asked her a confused expression on his face.

"She means you're very pleasant to look at."

"Oh," he turned bright red and ducked his head.

Noticing the confused looks her friends gave her she kissed Inuyasha's cheek and nodded toward the door.

"I'll be right back okay."

"Keh."

As she left the room she heard her mother ask what he would like for breakfast.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"That's awful," Ayumi looked like she might cry.

"What a bunch of losers." Eri snapped.

"Treating him like that because he's different. It's not his fault." Yuka said.

Kagome had taken her friends outside and explained about Inuyasha's childhood and lifelong rejection by society. She was very glad that they understood.

"You guys understand why I didn't tell you what I've been up to don't you?" She asked a bit nervously.

"Of course," Yuka smiled. "If you had told us before we would have thought you were nuts."

"Yeah," Eri said. "I think finding out how we did, with the shock factor was a good thing. There was no time for disbelief."

Ayumi nodded in agreement.

"So will you tell us how this whole thing started?" Yuka asked.

"Alright. On my fifteenth birthday…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru sat quietly in the kitchen as Inuyasha finished his breakfast.

Sesshoumaru had declined Mrs. Higurashi's offer of any. For though he was hungry he wanted something raw and he wasn't going to offend her by saying so. He would have to go home soon to eat. He was getting to the point where he could strangle someone for a nice piece of beef. He remembered that there was one more thing he needed to speak to his brother about.

_Little brother?_

Inuyasha looked startled for a second.

_Yeah?_

_There is something I wish to speak to you about._

_What's that? _ Inuyasha was starting to like this form of communication. No one could listen in.

_You have asked the miko to be you mate._

_Yeah you heard me ask her. What about it?_

_Do you know what is involved?_

_We have to mark each other, that damn flea said that if done right with proper mates our souls will bond. After the marking we have to, have to, _he blushed and stumbled over his words.

_That doesn't have to be done right away. Stay calm little brother. She will be nervous enough for the both of you._

Inuyasha nodded his ears were pinned as he thought. He knew that this needed to be done. He didn't want anyone else to try and take her from him. That Hojo was most likely out of the way but there was still… His head whipped toward the Taiyoukai.

_Koga?_

_Still causing trouble, _Sesshoumaru frowned. _Last I heard of him he was living here in Tokyo. He never took a mate._

_Damn it! Five-hundred years and I can't get away from the mangy wolf. _

"Help me outside," he growled making Kagome's mom jump.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome and the girls were leaning against the outside of the house near the door. She had just finished giving a short explanation of the last four years when movement caught her eye.

Walking toward the house was a petite woman wearing a deep blue kimono. Her dark waist length hair hung loosely down her back. She was smiling openly and her eyes sparkled. In her left hand she carried a small cooler.

Kagome rose and stepped toward the woman.

"May I help you?" She asked her pleasantly. She hoped to get this over with quickly. They didn't need anyone else seeing Inuyasha in his current state.

"Yes I'm…"

They both turned at the sound of the door opening, and Inuyasha's grumbling. Once the door was open the wind changed now flowing toward the house. With the shift in the air Sesshoumaru's head came up.

He nearly dropped Inuyasha in his rush to reach the tiny woman. Causing her to drop the cooler he pulled her into his arms. She laughed when he pulled her off her feet and buried his nose in her hair.

"I missed you." His voice was gruff.

"Sess put me down," her voice was gentle.

He reluctantly did as she requested. Once she was standing in front of him she reached up and placed her small hand on his cheek.

"I missed you too my love. I brought you some breakfast." There was so much adoration in her face and voice. Kagome knew of only one person that looked at Sesshoumaru that way.

"Rin."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Inuyasha stood slumped in the door way, a look of complete shock on his face. Here was his older brother, the youkai made of ice, acting like a love struck teenager. He shook his head completely baffled. It took him a few seconds to realize that someone was speaking to him. He turned to see Kagome's mom standing behind him.

"Here dear, I thought you would like to have this since you're up and about." She held the Tessaiga out to him.

"Thanks Mama," he said with a blush as he took the sword from her.

Her smile was radiant.

"Thank you Inuyasha."

"For what?" He was honestly confused.

"For realizing how much I love you and see you as my son." Her voice was so quiet that only he heard her. He nodded.

"You're welcome," he whispered back.

She touched his cheek and walked back inside.

Using the Tessaiga as a cane he walked towards Kagome. It was nice feeling his strength returning. In a couple of hours his leg would be mended enough for him to no longer need aid. He couldn't wield the sword yet but at least he'd been able to eat unaided. One more day, two at the most and there wouldn't even be scars left.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome turned her gaze from Sesshoumaru and Rin as Inuyasha limped over to her. Smiling brilliantly she turned towards him and touched the same cheek her mother had. He gave her that sexy smirk in return, than he looked at his brother.

"Oi Sess, it seems we've both turned out like the old man." He called.

"You state the obvious Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru glared at him.

Inuyasha laughed at him.

"What made you choose the pup?" He asked truly curious.

"She cornered me." He said flatly.

"Sesshoumaru," Rin slapped his shoulder. "Don't be an ass." She hugged him again and walked toward Kagome.

"The truth is I seduced him." She smiled at Kagome's shocked look. "It took me nearly three years before he capitulated. There were many times I nearly pulled my hair out. If his wasn't so beautiful I would have pulled it out instead."

Kagome laughed as she hugged Rin. As she pulled back,

"Let me look at you." She walked around the shorter woman. "Five-hundred years looks good on you." She smiled again as she held Rin's hands.

"F-f-five-hundred years!" Yuka exclaimed.

"How is that possible?" Eri asked.

Rin looked at the seated girls and then at Kagome.

"It's okay to talk about it they've learned a lot since yesterday."

"My mate bound my life span to his." She answered.

"How did he do that?" Ayumi wanted to know.

"We marked each other. While we did he reached for my soul with his youki and tied it to his." She looked at Kagome. "It was hard for Sess to do it. I have no powers of my own and that made it difficult. The only reason it worked was because I love him so much."

"Can Inuyasha and I do the same?" There was a hint of worry in her voice.

"Yes, we can." He said from behind her. She turned to him.

"Are you sure?"

"I am, all you have to do is reach for me when I reach for you."

"How do you mark me?" She was a bit nervous.

He stepped close to her, pushed her hair away from her neck, and pulled her collar over a bit. He ran his claws gently over the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

"I have to bite you right here." His voice was husky as she shivered from his touch.

"Do I have to bite you too?"

"Yes," he nuzzled where his claws had been. She shivered again.

"Does the skin need to be broken?" She could barely think as he started kissing her neck.

"Yes," he ran his tongue over the spot and wrapped his arm around her as her knees got weak.

"H-h-how do I…" She panted.

"Don't worry, Sess will help you."

"What!?" She exclaimed and looked to say more.

Inuyasha stopped her with a heated kiss. He dropped the Tessaiga as he buried his hands in her hair. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her toes.

Her friends were too shocked to look away let alone say anything.

Inuyasha broke the kiss despite her whimpers of protest.

"I want to mark you now." His voice was raspy.

"Okay," she breathed.

Mrs. Higurashi, standing in the doorway was the only one to see his eyes turning red.

He crushed her lips with his once again, than trailed down her jaw to her neck.

_Sess?_

_I'm here little brother._

_Be ready._

Sesshoumaru stepped behind his brother and raised his hand to Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Kagome reach for me!" He growled.

As he felt her aura rise he bit down sinking his elongated fangs into her shoulder. As she gasped Inuyasha pushed her to his own shoulder where Sesshoumaru had cut him.

When he felt her teeth on his skin he reached for her with his youki. When their auras came together they melded smoothly. They both felt as if they had found a piece of their soul they hadn't known was missing.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Once Sesshoumaru had cut his brother he stepped away. Between smelling the change in Inuyasha's blood and seeing the glow of Kagome's power, he knew something unexpected was about to happen. When Inuyasha's red youki rose he was shocked at its strength. It was equal to his own if not stronger.

He was worried that her miko power would reject it, he was completely shocked when the two smoothly melded together, into a deep purple. The power radiating off of their melded auras sent him to his knees in overwhelmed awe.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shippo feeling much better after a nap went down stairs looking for his parents. He came up behind Mrs. Higurashi as Inuyasha's youki began to rise. The power of it made him panic, he climbed up her back, over her shoulder, and into her arms. With his small face buried in her shoulder he whimpered in fear.

With her arms protectively around the child she watched as the whites of Inuyasha's eyes bled red. She was nervous when his brother cut him. She was downright scared a second later when he bit her daughter.

She quickly realized that Kagome was alright when she bit him back. And she was filled with awe when their auras became visible and melded.

"Shippo look," she whispered.

To say the child was stunned when he saw his parents was saying it mildly. There they stood arms wrapped around each other engulfed in a deep purple glow. He suddenly realized what had happened. He knew as well that the powerful youki was from his Papa.

"Grandma," he whispered patting her cheek.

"Yes honey?" She looked down at the awed child.

"Papa feels as strong as Sesshoumaru does."

"What do you mean?"

Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi listened closely.

"Papa's youki, I can feel it, it pushes against mine."

"I still don't understand dear."

He shook his head and tried to think of a way to explain.

"Does the air feel funny to you?" He asked.

"Do you mean that thrumming I feel?" Ayumi replied.

"Yes," Shippo exclaimed. "That's Papa's power."

"You mean Inuyasha is causing all of that?"

The air pulsed.

"Nope, now Mama's adding to it."

They all looked back at the pair.

With eyes closed, heads back, and held in each other's arms, they pulsed with their combined power. Slowly it receded till they stood looking at each other with expressions of enraptured joy.

Kagome leaned forward and laid her head on his chest. With a gasp she pulled away.

"What," he looked at her.

"Inuyasha," she breathed. "Your chest." She ran her hands over the unblemished skin.

He stepped back and looked for himself.

"Damn," he whistled. He gave his body a quick stretch. Finding everything to be back to normal he swept the Tessaiga from where he had dropped it. Leaping as he unsheathed it he did a double back flip and landed perfectly. With the sword resting on his shoulder he threw back his head and howled for joy. Kagome couldn't help but laugh.

He rushed her, sword in one hand he pinned her to him and spun her around.

"What's so funny wench?" He growled playfully.

"I'm happy to see you well and in such a good mood."

"Keh," he snorted with a smile.

His smile suddenly turned into a look of pure rage.

"Inuyasha what is it?" Kagome asked concerned.

"Koga," he growled in a brutal tone.

"Oh no."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Seeing Inuyasha trembling with rage Kagome knew things could get ugly. She grabbed Rin's hand and ran to the door. She quickly waved her friends over as well.

"Shippo get my bow and quiver from the living room"

"Yes Mama," he was a blur as he leapt from her mom's shoulder.

"Everyone inside now!" She ordered.

"Kagome what's going on?" Her mom asked worry filling her voice.

"Koga's coming Mama, and it could get ugly. If he doesn't back down Inuyasha will kill him this time." She tried to ignore the startled looks on her friend's faces.

"I got them Mama!" Shippo skidded to a stop and held up the requested items.

"Thank you," she slung the full quiver over her shoulder and took the bow. "Stay inside with Grandma. I need you to protect her and the others, okay." She looked down at her son.

He stood straight and nodded.

"I will Mama." He stood in the doorway with his arms crossed and a determined look on his face.

As Kagome turned she saw Souta and Gramps in the living room window. She hoped that everything was going to be okay as she ran back to Inuyasha.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sesshoumaru shook his head as he watched Kagome drag his mate into the house. The miko always took care of everyone else before herself. He knew that the wolf was coming for her. She knew it as well. She also knew that if it came to a fight things would get dangerous quickly.

As she made sure everyone was inside he picked up Rin's dropped cooler. When he turned toward his brother he received another shock. For though he was still holding the Tessaiga Inuyasha's markings were clearly visible.

_Little brother._ He silently called.

_What Sess? _Inuyasha's mental voice was fierce.

_What do you wish me to do?_

_Hold this, _he threw Tessaiga's sheath at him. _And stay the fuck out of the way._

He deftly caught the flying object and strode toward the house, passing Kagome on her way to her mate.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When she reached Inuyasha Kagome was as startled by his markings as Sesshoumaru had been.

"Inuyasha?"

When he looked at her she saw that his eyes were still amber.

"What," his growling voice was still angry. She slipped her hand into his.

"Let me try to get rid of him before you start a fight."

"He's not touching you!"

Her expression was stern.

"Of course not," she snapped back. "I don't want him anywhere near me. If I can't talk him into leaving you can whip him all over the court yard. I just ask that you try not to kill him."

"Keh," he was somewhat mollified by her words. "Just understand that I might have to. If he challenges me for you I may not have a choice." She nodded and as she backed away two steps she pulled an arrow from her quiver. Just as she put it to the bow string,

"KAGOME!"

Koga crested the shrine stairs calling for her.

Her friends were surprised when she pulled the bow and aimed at the good looking dark haired man that slid to a stop in front of Inuyasha.

"What are you doing here mutt?" Koga growled. "With the amount of your blood I can smell I figured you'd be dead." He looked past Inuyasha. "Kagome I've come to make you my woman. We're leaving now."

A blue engulfed arrow flew past his ear and into the storage building behind him.

"No WE'RE not! YOU are! Leave Koga." She drew another arrow and aimed for his heart.

"What are you doing Kagome!? You're my woman! You will do as you're told, WE ARE LEAVING!"

"Inuyasha," her voice was colder than Sesshoumaru's. "Take care of him."

With a wicked grin he advanced on the wolf.

"Gladly."

Koga stepped back as he saw the look Inuyasha was giving him. He had never seen the hanyou transformed before. The stripes were startling enough. He got scared when the whites of Inuyasha's eyes turned red.

CRACK!!

All Koga saw was a blur as Inuyasha surged forward and backhanded him into the Sacred Tree. He barely managed to stand before he felt the tip of the Tessaiga at his throat. As he flattened himself against the tree he knew he was screwed.

"You will leave as my mate instructed you." Koga flinched at the feral tone of the hanyou's growl.

"B-b-but she's mine," the wolf sputtered.

"**SHE'S MINE!!!" **Inuyasha roared pouring his youki into the words.

Lowering the sword he grabbed Koga by his throat and threw him to where he had been standing before.

Kagome, arrow still aimed at him, looked down at Koga.

"Don't be a fool Koga. Use your nose you can smell that we've marked each other. I am his mate. Now and forever. I never was your woman. You wouldn't listen. Now leave before I can't stop him from killing you."

Koga looked briefly into her cold angry eyes and knew she was speaking the truth. He looked over his shoulder at Inuyasha.

Ears pinned, jagged purple markings, and red eyes, Koga knew he was looking at his doom if he stayed. He did what his instincts for survival told him to.

He ran.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Mrs. Higurashi trembled as she watched Inuyasha, fully transformed, stab the Tessaiga into the cobblestones and walk toward her child.

"It's okay Grandma," Shippo said patting her cheek. "Papa won't hurt mama."

"Are you sure?" Yuka asked from behind her.

"Yes, I am. He's never hurt her when he's like this." He didn't think they should hear about Kaguya.

"This has happened before," Mrs. Higurashi asked.

Shippo nodded, than he frowned.

"But only if Papa was close to getting killed. And the Tessaiga seals his youkai blood. He shouldn't have transformed holding it." He turned and looked where his parents stood.

Inuyasha stood in front of Kagome and touched her hair. They barely heard her when she spoke.

"Come back to me Inuyasha."

"Protect mate," his growling voice was low.

Sesshoumaru stepped away from the wall where he had been leaning.

"He was defending his mate from a rival male. Not even Father's fang could seal that." He started to walk toward the couple.

"Sesshoumaru wait," Shippo called. The Taiyoukai turned back. "You were there after the moth youkai and the bandits. Papa's stronger now." He liked this new Sesshoumaru and he didn't want him to get hurt.

"Don't worry. Rin come."

"Yes my love," she ducked around Mrs. Higurashi and took his outstretched hand.

They had advanced a few steps when with a vicious growl Inuyasha pushed Kagome behind him.

Sesshoumaru stopped and held up his hand.

"Mate mine!" Inuyasha growled.

"Easy little brother."

"Brother?" He seemed confused. "Pack?"

"Yes little brother. Pack."

Suddenly the courtyard was filled with Sesshoumaru's rumble. Inuyasha's eyes slide shut as the sound washed over him. Sensing him starting to calm Kagome took his hand in her own and pulled him toward his brother. With his first step he answered Sesshoumaru with a rumble of his own.

When his eyes opened they were amber again. Though his stripes were still visible everyone relaxed a bit.

Kagome, not sure way she did, reached for Rin's hand. When their hands were joined they looked at their mates. The brothers looked at each other and nodded. No one knew why but it was important that they stand together.

When their clawed hands came together there was a flash of white light. From the center of their circle came a voice.

"Very good my sons." The voice of the Inu no Taisho was deep and kind, with a touch of amusement. "The kami know it took you long enough to get along."

"Father!" They shouted together, shock quite plain on their faces.

As the light faded everyone stared at the silver haired man standing inside the circle.

He was very tall, even taller than Sesshoumaru, his knee length hair was pulled up high, and his golden eyes glowed with the laughter he kept leashed.

"Father," Inuyasha said again trying to reach for him.

"NO!" His father yelled. "If you break the link I'll be gone. There are things I must tell you."

"How is this possible? You've been dead for seven-hundred years." Sesshoumaru was suspicious.

"Sess," he shook his head, "be not a fool. All I am is a spirit. The kami have allowed me this chance to speak with you. All of their requirements for it have been met."

"What requirements?" Inuyasha asked. His father smiled at him.

"I was told that when you had each found your true mate, behaved as brothers, and stood joined in a circle I would be allowed to see you every ten years. I had feared that it would never happen."

"Every ten years?"

"Yes," he placed his hand on his younger son's shoulder. "On this day ten years from now I can see you all again."

"Father Taishou." Kagome said a bit nervous.

"Yes," he turned and looked at the two women.

"I'm glad that you can visit with your sons."

"Not just with them but you two as well. I wish to tell you all how proud of you I am. You take care of my boys."

They nodded.

"We will," they said together.

He turned back.

"Sess I'm glad that you have found out how to be happy. Inuyasha I'm sorry I wasn't there while you grew. I'm glad that your mate has healed your heart. I love you all. I leave you with one bit of advice. Trust the Blackwolf."

"Who the fuck is he? I don't trust any wolf!" Inuyasha spat. His father laughed.

"She is not like any wolf you have ever met my son."

"A woman?" Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Trust her you won't regret it. I'll see you all in ten years."

With a flash he was gone.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Shippo leapt from Mrs. Higurashi's arms and ran across the courtyard.

"Mama!" He called as he lunched himself at Kagome.

She turned and with a chuckle caught the flying child. Hugging him tightly she looked at her mate and his brother.

"So what do you think about what Father Taishou said?"

"Father Taishou?" Sesshoumaru lifted one slim eyebrow. Kagome shrugged,

"It seemed the proper way to address him, and he didn't object."

"Grandfather's nice isn't he Mama?" Shippo said with a wide grin.

"Yes sweetheart he is." She hugged him again. "Let's go talk to Grandma."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As Kagome walked toward the house Rin followed her, as the brothers watched their mates,

"What are you going to do now little brother?"

Inuyasha rubbed the back of his neck as he thought.

"I have to tell her about the well. She's going to freak about it. You said that you know where the last two shards are?"

"Yes one is in the keeping of a trusted friend the other is with a low level youkai that resides near my home."

"Why the hell haven't you killed it and taken the shard?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Little brother I have no inclination to search through a foul youkai's flesh to find a tiny bit of jewel. I have imprisoned it so that you and your miko could take the situation in hand."

"I get that," he nodded. He turned from his brother and watched Kagome as she spoke to her friends and family. Dreading what he had to tell her he walked toward her just as she darted into the house.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Kagome are you okay?"

"Who was that?"

"What exactly is going on?"

Were just some of the questions she was bomb barded with when she reached the group of people standing by the door. She took a deep breath and held up her hand. Once everyone was quiet she explained.

"First, I'm fine. The first guy that showed up was Koga. He's a wolf youkai who wanted me to be 'his woman'." This was said with contempt. "He never would take no for an answer." She shook her head. "The second man was Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's father. Or his spirit anyway he had a few things to tell them. As to what is going on, Koga challenged Inuyasha for me. I'm pretty sure that normally a youkai would kill someone who did that. But I asked Inuyasha not to. So I helped run him off instead.

"I hope he never tries again, if he does I won't be able to stop Inuyasha from killing him." She sighed.

"Do you think he'll try," Yuka asked. Kagome thought for a few seconds.

"I saw the look in his eyes as I aimed that second arrow at him. It was one of defeat, but more importantly, I saw the one as he looked at Inuyasha. It was pure fear. He had never seen him transformed before. I think he realized he bit off more than he could chew."

"It's not just that Mama." Shippo said.

"What is it?"

"Papa's stronger now, strong like Sesshoumaru." Her eyes widened slightly at his words.

She closed her eyes and opened her senses, when she felt the youkai off the brothers she nearly staggered. Sesshoumaru's had always been that strong, but the raw power she felt off of Inuyasha was staggering. He easily matched his brother if not surpassed him. Her shock melted away as she realized that it would be more difficult for him to get injured now.

"You're right Shippo. I'm sure that Koga felt it too.

"As to what's going on with their father he said he was given permission to see them every ten years. I'm really glad about that. It gives Inuyasha a chance to talk to him a bit." She set Shippo down. "I'll be right back I'm going to grab Inuyasha's fire rat." She darted into the house.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

While Kagome was talking Rin slipped over to the side where Sesshoumaru had left the cooler. When she lifted it she knew it was empty. He must have eaten during the confrontation.

Shaking her head she hoped he didn't get a stomach ache. He could eat fast, but four pounds of beef in a few short minutes was pushing it.

She turned and walked to him as he and Inuyasha approached the house.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Look Inuyasha," Kagome said as she exited the house, his fire rat haori in her hand. "It's mended already."

"How is that possible? When we saw it yesterday it was nearly shredded." Eri asked.

"It's made from the fur of a fire rat and youkai tailored. It cleans and heals it's self." Inuyasha said as he took the garment from his mate's hand. "Kagome why are you giving this to me now? You're always after me to wear modern clothes when we're here." His voice was quiet.

"I want to go back for a few minutes and tell Sango and Miroku that we're okay."

"We can't go back." His tone was dejected.

"Why not?" Her voice rose an octave.

"The well is closed miko." There was compassion in Sesshoumaru's voice. "After your pup went through the three of you never returned."

A look of utter pain filled shock crossed her face.

"No, Sango, Miroku, and Keade." She shook her head. They all flinched at the pain in her voice. "No I don't believe it. NO!" She ran toward the well house.

"Damn!" Inuyasha ran after her. "Kagome!" He caught her and turned her toward him. She desperately tried to get away.

"Let me go!"

"No. If you jump in there now you'll get hurt."

She struggled anyway knowing she couldn't get away from him.

"My sister! My big brother! My Grandma! I'll never see them again!" She screamed.

Inuyasha pulled her against him and she sagged into his chest sobbing. He wrapped his fire rat around her and picked her up. With one arm around her waist, the other under her knees, he leapt unto the lowest branch of the Sacred Tree. Leaning against the trunk he settled her into his lap. Arms around her he stroked her hair as she buried her face in his hair and sobbed brokenly. He started the rumble from deep in his chest hoping to comfort her.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Even through their tears at Kagome's grief her friends were shocked when Inuyasha effortlessly leapt into the tree. They sat huddled together against the house realizing that nothing he did should surprise them anymore. Also that Kagome was stronger than they had ever given her credit for.

Contrite over the times they failed in the friendship they quickly came to an agreement. No matter what if she needed them for anything they would be there. They sat back and waited for the couple to come down from the tree.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

With pain for her daughter tightening her throat Mrs. Higurashi waved for Sesshoumaru and Rin to come inside. Once settled in the kitchen she spoke bluntly.

"I want you to take them away from here."

"What?" His eyebrows rose.

"Do you have a home in the country?"

"Yes."

"Good I would be grateful if you would take them all away from here, at least for a few days. Being this close to the well will be too hard on Kagome. Also the other girls are going to need a time to adjust to all the things they've learned. It would be best for them to be someplace quiet for that."

He nodded seeing her logic. He had forgotten how volatile the miko's emotions could be. Though he had expected her to weep he had been shocked by her explosion. Inuyasha had been correct in his observation that she was 'going to freak.'

"Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi could only stay a few days anyway. They leave for the university at the end of the week." She looked at him and waited for him to answer.

Rin laid her hand on his arm.

"Let them come home with us Sess. I have missed Kagome and I wish to help her." She stared into her mates eyes. "We cannot let her continue to grieve like this when we can do something about it." Her voice was so low as she said this that only he heard her.

"I shall do as you request."

"Thank you Sesshoumaru, for all you have done." Mrs. Higurashi bowed and left the kitchen.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Little brother._

_Yeah, _though Kagome's sobs had ceased he still held her tightly, stroked her hair, and rumbled.

_How much longer are you going to perch in that tree?_

_Don't be a bastard Sess, I'm not in the fucking mood for it._

_How long?_

_Why?_

_We are leaving. Your miko's dam has asked that we take you all away for a few days._

_All?_

_Yes, you, the miko, your pup, and her friends. Her dam thinks that a few quiet days away from here will help her. I agree with her. _

_Give me an hour._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

An hour and a half later the eight of them were ensconced in the back of a limo. The three girls were talking quietly with Rin, Kagome dozed in Inuyasha's lap, and Shippo dug happily into the bag of goodies his Grandma had sent with him.

Inuyasha leaned his head back against the seat. It had been hard to convince Kagome to leave. She had wanted to try to open the well. Rin had had to talk fast to convince her that it really was closed. That the three of them had never gotten back to the past.

What was the deciding factor had been her mother. She had pushed a cell phone into Kagome's hands and told her that if anything happened she would call. She'd also call to check on her. After a firm hug Mrs. Higurashi had pushed her daughter at Inuyasha and ordered him to get her away. His only response had been,

"Yes Mama." As he swept Kagome up and headed toward the waiting car.

His eyes slid closed as he thought. It had been a hell of a day. Sess scaring Hojo, the marking, running Koga off, talking to Father, and telling his mate about the well. Suddenly he felt the comforting touch of Sesshoumaru's youki against his own.

_Sleep Inuyasha._

_Thank you, big brother._

For the first time in his life he slept safe in the knowledge that his brother watched over him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Over an hour later Kagome awoke to her friends exclamations. Looking out the tinted window she too was shocked. The car was slowly approaching an enormous house. It stood tall surrounded by stunning grounds.

The long car pulled around the house and parked before a large garage. As they all climbed out Jaken ran out of the house.

"My Lord!" The toad youkai called.

"Jaken I have guests." Jaken trembled at the ice in his Lord's voice. He bowed deeply.

"I would not disturb you My Lord if it wasn't urgent. I have just learned that the youkai you imprisoned have escaped, and are headed this way." He held his bow.

"Even now they approach the back of the estate."

Sesshoumaru growled at this news for all of a second.

"You up for a fight little brother."

"Always," Inuyasha answered with a wicked grin.

Kagome sighed and took her bow and quiver from the car.

"Are we ever going to get a break?" She looked at Inuyasha. "It's just one damn thing after another. I'm really tired of it." He pulled her into his arms.

"We can rest once this fight is done. Sess says these are the last of the lower youkai."

"Really," there was hope in her voice.

"Yeah, so this one fight and we're done. Unless we find something else to kick around."

"Okay, do you know how many there are?"

He turned toward his brother,

"Oi Sess how many of the bastards are there?"

"I have never taken an exact count. It is near two-hundred."

Inuyasha gave that wicked grin again.

"Nothing we can't handle." He turned back to Kagome when he heard her gasp.

She knelt down and opened her arms. A second later they were wrapped around a small cream colored creature with black markings.

"Kirara," she whispered and began to cry again.

"Damn," Inuyasha ran a claw over the neko's head. "Nice to see ya fur ball."

"Mew." She started licking Kagome's cheek.

She laughed at the feel of the rough tongue against her skin.

"Kirara I need you to do me a favor."

"Mew."

"I need you to watch over my friends, okay."

"Mew." With a nod she jumped from Kagome's arms and trotted over to the girls.

"Kagome what's going on?" Yuka asked.

"There's a horde of youkai coming this way. We're going to slay them," there was a hint of steel in her voice.

"He said there's almost two-hundred of them." Her voice was laced with fear.

"Don't worry Yuka, we've defeated more. Kirara will protect you."

"She's only a little cat how can she?"

"Watch, Kirara please."

"ROAR!" In a flash of fire she transformed.

"AHHH!!" The girls screamed and scrabbled back.

"I think she'll do just fine, don't you?" She looked at her startled friends. "It's okay she won't hurt you."

They looked up at the horse sized, saber-toothed, flame footed cat from where they sat.

"You're sure she's safe?" Eri asked.

"Of course she's safe," Shippo scrabbled up Kirara's leg and sat on her shoulders.

Ayumi stood and took a step toward her. She glanced at Kagome who gave her a reassuring nod. With her hand stretched before her she approached Kirara. The neko sniffed it then rubbed her large head against the girl making her laugh.

"She's really soft," she giggled as she ran her hands through the creamy fur behind Kirara's ears.

Yuka and Eri stood and approached as well. They soon had their hands buried in her fur as well.

Kagome closed her eyes as she got a funny feeling. With a gasp she opened them and turned.

"Inuyasha, there are two shards coming this way!"

"Which way."

"One from the road, the other is with the youkai."

"The one coming from the road is with the friends I told you about little brother." Sesshoumaru said.

"Keh," he crouched down. "Let's go Kagome."

"Right," she nodded and climbed onto his back.

"Up here with me or we'll miss all the fun." Shippo waved to the girls as Kirara crouched too. With a scramble they were up.

"Hold on tight we have to fly to keep up with Papa. Okay Kirara let's go."

With a roar she launched herself and her passengers into the air. The girls squealed at the rush as they rose. They soon saw Inuyasha leaping across the estate, Kagome on his back. Seconds later they were passed by Sesshoumaru sword in hand.

"Holy cow are all youkai fast?" Eri asked.

"Most are. I will be when I grow up." Shippo answered. "Here they come. Kirara keep us where we can watch Papa please?"

"Grrr," she nodded.

"Oh Kami," Yuka breathed as she looked passed Inuyasha and saw the youkai hoard.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Kagome where's the shard?" Inuyasha asked as he set her down.

"The big lizard in the back has it; it's in the youkai's forehead."

In a flash of silver Sesshoumaru was past them.

_I'll get its head little brother, than we shall clear the rabble._

_Keh._

"Sess has gone for its head let's go." He pulled the Tessaiga and with a yell rushed forward.

Kagome fired to his left, and was shocked. Her arrow was more powerful! With no time to contemplate why she concentrated and kept firing. Inuyasha was a whirlwind as he mowed down the youkai. He reveled in his new found strength and speed.

They had always fought well together, but this was something new. No matter how he moved she always knew where he would be. Without needing to watch him she knew where it was safe to lose her arrows. It was as if she could feel every move he made. Every step, every breath, and every swing of the sword were a part of her too.

He could feel the muscles in her back and shoulders bunch as she pulled the string. Felt as she held her breath concentrating her power. Felt her fingers uncurl as she released the arrow and poured her power into it.

Knowing she was down to her last arrow he disengaged and leapt back to her. His brother stood close by with the lizard youkai's head at his feet.

"Oi Sess, anything that way you don't want destroyed?"

"Destroy to your heart's content little brother."

Inuyasha laughed.

"Ready Kagome."

"Yes." She pulled her last arrow.

Standing shoulder to shoulder they finished them off.

"GO!"

"KAZE NO KIZU!!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Son of a…" Ayumi clapped her hand over Eri's mouth before she could finish the line.

They had watched as Sesshoumaru had skirted the battle field and engaged the huge lizard. They were amazed as Inuyasha and Kagome cut down the forefront of the hoard. But they were completely floored by the shear display of power at the end. The explosion that obliterated the remaining youkai was massive.

"HURRAY!" Shippo cheered. "Mama and Papa are the best. Let's go down now Kirara."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As Kirara landed Inuyasha grabbed Kagome around the waist and spun her around.

"How was that wench?" He asked playfully.

"It was wonderful."

"Mama! Papa!" Shippo leapt from Kirara to Inuyasha's shoulder. "That was great. You got'em all."

"Not all!" Yuka cried as she pointed at the nearby trees.

Everyone turned to see a handful of youkai emerge.

"Feh, I'll take care of them."

But before Inuyasha could draw the Tessaiga a woman's voice cried,

"HIRAIKOTSU!!"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi followed the spinning hiraikotsu with their eyes. Just as amazing to watch as it cut through the youkai was the act of the woman catching it. Although the impact of it when she stopped its movement slid her back she was completely unfazed. They had barely registered that she had long dark hair and was dressed completely in black, when Kagome's heart wrenching scream tore the air.

"SANGO!" She dropped her bow and stumbled forward only to fall on her knees.

Sango dropped her massive weapon and bolted to Kagome. Who promptly threw herself into her sister's arms and sobbed.

"Shhh," she hugged Kagome to her tightly. "I'm here little sister I'm here." She looked up at the Taiyoukai and glared. "Sesshoumaru, why didn't you tell her?"

"I did not think she would believe me had I done so." His mask was back.

"Don't be an ass Sesshoumaru." Dressed in dark jeans, a purple shirt, and his hair still tied in a tail, Miroku was pissed. "You could have told them about us first then about the well." He walked over to a stunned Inuyasha. "If you stand there like that long enough you'll catch flies." His mouth closed with a snap. Recovered from his shock he punched Miroku.

"Can it Monk." He growled.

"Nice to see you too Inuyasha," he smiled and turned to Sango and Kagome. As he knelt down next to the pair Kagome's arm snaked out and grabbed him. Although she wanted to hug him she refused to let go of Sango.

So they sat on the ground. Sango's arms were around Kagome, Kagome was clutching Sango with one arm, Miroku with the other, and Miroku's arms were around the women.

Inuyasha picked up Shippo and put him on his shoulder. The child though he wanted his mama had stayed back. He wrapped his small arms around his papa's neck as Inuyasha walked to the group.

"Everyone off my mate," he pulled her from Sango and sat with her in his lap. "Kirara," at his call the neko came and lay behind him. He leaned back against her. He lifted his left arm.

"Sango."

She was shocked but did as he asked and slid under his arm. As she wrapped her arm around Kagome he spoke again.

"Oi Monk, other side."

"Inuyasha," there was trepidation in his voice.

"I'm not going to hug you stupid. Just do it." He growled leaving no room for argument.

Miroku sat and leaned against the hanyou as Shippo crawled into Kagome's arms. Once everyone was settled to his satisfaction Inuyasha began that deep rumble. He was soon joined by Kirara's purr.

Just as they were all starting to relax Miroku and Sango tensed as they felt a strong youki. At Sango's gasp Miroku turned. Inuyasha's markings were visible! His eyes slid open and they were both relieved to see that they were still amber.

"**Pack.**" His voice was a deep growl. He looked at Kagome and Shippo. "**Mate. Pup.**" His rumble deepened. "**Pack.**" Suddenly the red of his youki was visible as it engulfed the group.

Sango and Miroku gasped at the sheer power that radiated off their friend. Moments later there were purple streaks through the red and they realized that Kagome was blending her aura with Inuyasha's.

They were overcome with the knowledge that this was their family. As Kagome's love washed over them joined by Inuyasha's protectiveness they all snuggled closer. This was where they were meant to be and they all knew it. This was their family, as Inuyasha had said, this was their pack.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After watching as the group was first engulfed by the red light then the purple Yuka approached Sesshoumaru.

"Would you tell us what's going on please?" She asked as politely as her nerve racked state would allow.

"He is binding his pack to him." He answered in his ice laced voice.

"Thank you," she backed away from him. And even though she still had no idea what was going on exactly at least he had answered her.

The three girls sat as close as they could without touching the melded auras. They waited patiently for their friend to emerge and explain what this was.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After a few minutes Kagome felt much better. Her family was whole again. Whatever Inuyasha had done seemed to have bonded them together. She could very faintly feel Sango and Miroku's emotions. They were both still angry at Sesshoumaru, yet overlapping that was happiness and contentment at being reunited.

She looked up and saw her friends sitting at the edge of the purple glow. She hugged Shippo, kissed Inuyasha's cheek, and pulled herself from his arms. As they pulled their auras back she turned to the girls.

"Sango, Miroku, I want you to meet my friends." She hurried over and hugged each of them as they got to their feet. "You guys are great."

"Why, we haven't done anything?" Eri said.

"Exactly, you could have freaked out about all of this insanity. Instead you've been supportive and stood back until I could explain. It means a lot to me that you haven't said I was crazy and left."

"Kagome we're your friends," Yuka said. "We're sorry for all the grief we've caused you over the years by not being very good friends. We're going to do our best from now on."

"It's nice to know what you've been up to for the last four years though." Ayumi added. "I always had a feeling you weren't sick."

"Oi wench," Inuyasha snaked his arm around Kagome's waist and nipped her neck. "Wrap this up and let's get back to the house. The pup and I are hungry."

She chuckled and leaned into him.

"Is food all you think about?"

"No," he nuzzled her neck, she blushed, "I used up a lot of energy with that blast though. And Shippo's growing so he can always eat."

"Like you're not a bottomless pit, especially when it comes to ramen, let's hope your brother has some." Her eyes clouded a bit at mention of the Taiyoukai. "Excuse me."

She pulled out of Inuyasha's arms and walked over to Sesshoumaru. He looked down at her his face completely expressionless. Until an utter shock filled it when she slapped him.

"That's for being an ass and not even trying to tell me."

He was even more shocked when she grabbed his face, pulled him down, and kissed his cheek. To top it all off she hugged him.

"Thank you for watching over them. I may or may not have believed you if you had told me. At least you got us here quickly so I could see them." She released him and walked back into her mates arms. She could feel him shaking with suppressed laughter.

"Who's catching flies now Sesshoumaru?" Miroku laughed so hard he fell over.

Sesshoumaru snapped his mouth shut with a growl.

"Clean the mess monk." He turned and started toward the house.

Miroku struggled to his feet.

"Gladly oh great Sesshoumaru," he called with an exaggerated bow. He laughed again at Sesshoumaru's growl.

He looked at Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Any and all questions shall be answered when we return to the house." He said in such a way as to annoy the hanyou. He then turned toward the torn field. "It's been over a hundred years since I've cleaned up a mess this big." He held out his right hand. "Going to be fun," he finished with a smirk as he pulled the prayer beads from his hand.

"KAZAANA!!"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

When the group reached the house they were greeted at the door by a smiling Rin.

"I've prepare a snack, so everyone in the kitchen. Hurry before the Ramen gets cold."

"Ramen?" Inuyasha was pleased.

"Yes we remembered that you liked it. I've had the pantry well stocked with it since spring. We weren't quite sure when you'd be coming through for the last time." She led them into a spacious kitchen. There was a variety of fruit, vegetables, and Ramen on a long counter.

As everyone headed towards the food Rin pulled Kagome aside.

"I'm sorry," she spoke softly.

"Sorry for what?" Kagome was confused.

"For how badly it went when you found out about the well." She shook her head. "Sess said he could handle everything. He asked to let him take care of it. I agreed, I shouldn't have," she sighed. "I thought that he would explain about Miroku and Sango before he told you two about the well. I should have known better." She frowned. "I had a feeling that he was going to do something wrong. When you were so upset I insisted we bring you here. It was our fault you were grieving. I knew that if we brought you to see them you would be alright again. I'm so sorry about this." Her voice was strained and her eyes were filled with tears.

Kagome wrapped her arms around the shorter woman.

"You have nothing to be sorry about Rin. I agree that Sesshoumaru could have handled things better, but it's alright now. We're back together that's what matters. Are you going to eat with us?" Rin shook her head.

"No I need to check on Sess. He came in and locked himself in his study, he's pouting about something."

Inuyasha looked up from his noodles.

"Tell him I didn't leave him out. That it's something we need to talk about."

"What do you mean?" Rin asked.

"He'll understand." He dug into the noodles again.

Giving Kagome another hug Rin left the kitchen. As Kagome walked toward the others Inuyasha put down a rather large empty bowl.

"Alright monk spill."

"Spill what Inuyasha? Rin really hates it when I make a mess in her kitchen." Inuyasha growled at Miroku's attempt at humor. He calmed when Kagome laid her hand on his arm.

"Miroku don't aggravate him right now. We've had a hell of a day. Just start when we went through the well."

"As soon as Shippo went through we knew that you wouldn't be back. I had Keade look at it as well. The well was dead we could both feel it. Those first several days were very hard."

"I think I cried for a week." Sango said, Shippo was sitting in her lap eating an apple.

"After awhile we realized that with the shards that Shippo had taken with him there was one maybe two unaccounted for. Also that we still needed to kill Naraku. We didn't look forward to trying that without you two." He took a deep breath. "The only thing that gave us hope was knowing that he no longer had the jewel. With Kagome having it in this time he couldn't get it. He wasn't strong enough.

"Any way after about a month we left the village again. As we traveled I was careful not to use the Kazaana much. Even though it had gotten smaller when we weakened Naraku I didn't want to chance it. With not knowing how long it would take to finally kill him and get rid of it I was taking nothing for granted."

"Sess said you three killed the bastard. So why do you still have the damned thing?"

"Patience Inuyasha, I'm getting there. We had been traveling for about six months when we came across an old woman."

"She had tumbled down a very steep hill," Sango said. "Kirara saw her and alerted us. When we got down to her it was easy to see that she was pretty badly bruised and had broken her leg in the fall."

"It was also easy to see that she wasn't human. Her aura wasn't evil in the least though. So we got her onto Kirara as gently as we could. She directed us to her house which was a little over a mile away. Once we had her settled into bed she explained that she had been gathering herbs and had stumbled. Not being able to right herself in time she tumbled down the hill.

"When she asked to see my hand I was a bit shocked. I asked her why. She wanted to inspect the Kazaana. That she knew about it was a bit surprising, she said she could sense it. So I held my hand out to her. She carefully inspected the edges of it and nodded knowingly.

"Then she placed her hands on my face and looked into my eyes. It felt like she did forever. Sango later told me that it was a minute at the most." He paused and took a drink of water.

Sango set Shippo down, stood, and came over to stand behind Miroku. With a smile she placed her hands on his shoulders. Taking one of her hands in his own he kissed her palm then continued his story.

"The old woman waved Sango over and took her hand. When she was holding each of our hands in hers they began to glow, at first we were startled. Not just from the glow but from the powerful youki we felt from her. Seconds later we felt warm and safe. Like we did out there with what you did Inuyasha."

"Keh," he blushed.

"I'm glad you bound us together." Kagome hugged him.

"Feh, I'm not losing any of our pack again." He held her tightly.

"What did she do when she was glowing?" Ayumi asked.

"She bound our souls." Sango said.

"So you're mates like Kagome and I." Inuyasha stated. "Thought I smelled it on you."

Sango and Miroku both blushed.

"We had a wedding a couple of weeks later when we went back through the village." Sango replied.

"Anyway, back to my explanation." Miroku kept a hold of his wife's hand. "She said that she saw that we loved each other and that we wanted to be together. Then she told me something that totally floored both of us.

"You remember when we fought Kaguya?"

"Hell yes! That bitch tried to make me kill Kagome. She wanted to eat her."

The girls' eyes widened and Ayumi covered her mouth trying to smother her gasp. Kagome turned to them with a smile.

"It's alright he didn't hurt me."

Inuyasha pinned his ears.

"Wench I did to." There was true sadness and pain in his voice. He pulled up the sleeve of her t-shirt and looked at the small marks on the back of her arm. "You have scars from my claws." He whispered his voice tight. She put her hands on his face and made him look at her.

"She had pulled your heart into her mirror. You didn't know what you were doing." She looked into his guilt filled eyes. "I knew what I was risking when I went to you. You came back to me that's all that's important."

"You saved me, that time and when you stood in the acid in that ogre youkai's belly, and every time you sat me when I was like that. You've always saved me from my demons." He touched her face, and she smiled brilliantly at his whispered words.

"I love you how could I not save you. And you always save me." He pulled her into his arms and buried his face in her hair. He mumbled something no one else heard clearly.

"I know you do." She hugged him and ran her hand down his hair. After nearly a minute of clutching her he growled.

"Get on with it monk." Miroku chuckled at his friends' embarrassed gruffness.

"The point I was trying to make was that since Kaguya was immortal from consuming the celestial being we couldn't really kill her."

"I did kill her."

"You destroyed her body Inuyasha. What happened to her immortal spirit?"

"You sucked her into your hand because she tried to possess Kagome."

"Correct, now how could that have possibly affected me?"

"Keh, don't know."

"To come to the point, the old youkai told me that my Kazaana doesn't just sift things into a nebulous void."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"Did you ever notice that I wasn't quite normal for a human?"

"Well you always were strong and pretty fast."

"Yeah, he could even keep up with me for a couple of miles." Inuyasha added.

"Well it turns out that when I pull things in I'm compacting them and taking them into my body. Because my spiritual powers are strong I reject and purify any evil or hurtful elements and keep the rest. So with each new youkai I pulled in I got stronger, faster, and gained more endurance." He took a deep breath and looked at them.

"I also kept Kaguya's immortality."

"What!" Inuyasha nearly yelled.

"Son of a bitch." Ayumi was so shocked she didn't stop Eri this time.

"So when the old woman bound your souls," Kagome said. "She gave Sango your life span."

"Yes."

"That still doesn't explain the Kazaana."

"After she explained all of that she said that she could seal it so that it would never get any larger. That she could make it just a bit smaller first and then do it. I asked her why she would do such a thing. She said that she was grateful for all that we had done. I tried to say it wasn't very much.

"Then she said she wanted the last thing she did to be of meaning. She wanted to pass with a purpose. At first I said no. I didn't want her to use the last of her strength and life to help me. She said she didn't like seeing me crippled the way that I was. She laughed when I said I wasn't crippled. She told me I was, by fear. The fear that we wouldn't kill Naraku and lift the curse before it got me. The fear that I would have it open too long or pull something in that would damage it again.

"She said that if she did this that I would have it forever, even after we killed Naraku. But it wouldn't be passed down to any children we would have. So would I be willing to keep my curse if there was no fear it would kill me, and with no chance to pass it down. She also said she wouldn't like to see me crippled by the loss of my best weapon.

"Sango and I looked at each other, as we did the old woman spoke again. 'I wish to be with my mate and my son again.' She had whispered. 'Let me do this for you. Make my death one of honor.' So I agreed to let her do it.

"She held my hand between hers' and there was a flash and a surge of power. When it was over she had a peaceful look on her face, and she touched my cheek. With her last breath she said. 'Tell Inuyasha that his Grandmother loved him. I was simply too old to be of any help to him. And thank you for being his friend, you will see him again.' Then she died. We buried her under a tree in her garden."

"M-my Grandmother!"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Inuyasha sat in a state of pure shock. He had grown up knowing that Sesshoumaru was his only living family. Now that knowledge, that surety, was torn from him. He turned toward the kitchen doorway where his brother stood.

"Our Grandmother Sess. Why…" His voice trailed off.

"Why didn't I tell you?"

"Yeah."

"I had been under the mistaken impression that she was dead. I may have been a bastard little brother but I would not have kept her from you had I known."

"Why would she hide from us though?" There was loss in his tone.

"I can only guess that she truly thought she was too old to be of any use."

"FUCK! I don't give a damn about use! Her lo…" He choked up and hung his head. His shoulders started to shake, and his youki increased.

As it filled the room in waves Sesshoumaru bolted to his brother. Grabbing Inuyasha by the shoulders he spun him around. With his long fingers wrapped into Inuyasha's hair he forced his head up.

"Look at me."

Inuyasha fought him.

"LOOK AT ME!" He roared.

Ears pinned, he lifted his head, and looked into Sesshoumaru's eyes.

"She had to have seen you. She had to have known you. As long as she lived she would not have totally abandoned us."

"I don't know if I ever saw her. I don't know what she looks like."

"I remember. She came to see me when I was a pup. I can show you."

"How?" There was a thread of hope in his voice.

"Remember what I said when I gave you my blood?"

"About catching thoughts from you."

"Yes, close your eyes."

As Inuyasha's eyes slid closed Sesshoumaru leaned down. When his forehead touched Inuyasha's they both jerked.

"I know her." His voice was awed. "She used to come in the night and sit with me. I thought she was a dream." His grief spiked and his youki reached for his brother violently. "I will not lose any more pack!" He growled as his stripes appeared.

"I'm not going anywhere little brother." Sesshoumaru's eyes turned red as their youki's clashed at first. Then the edges melded.

Sesshoumaru's deep yellow, Inuyasha's red, the bound edges were a brilliant orange. Sesshoumaru poured all of his memories of their Grandmother into his brothers' mind.

Inuyasha's head snapped back and he howled at the sudden overload. He quickly realized that his brother was pulling similar memories from him. What seemed like minutes was really seconds. They stepped apart and stood breathing as if they had fought all morning.

"Well that was dramatic. Can't you two do anything without scaring the normal people?" Miroku waved to where Kagome stood in the corner with her friends wrapped around her. She was doing her best to comfort them. She glared at the brothers.

"Couldn't you two have waited and done your violent pack thing when they weren't around." She patted each of the girls in turn. "It's alright their done being idiots."

"Sesshoumaru you are sleeping on the couch." Rin snapped at him as she pulled Ayumi into her arms. "Scaring the poor girls like that. It's not like they haven't seen enough already today."

Yuka took a deep breath.

"It's okay," she said. "I think they just startled us."

"And we thought they couldn't do that anymore." Eri said her voice a bit shaky.

"Well Inuyasha did ask if we expected sanity." Ayumi lifted her head from Rin's shoulder. "I think the answer to that would be a resounding no."

Inuyasha snorted.

"They're tougher then they look. Hey Sess, you got a TV in this place?"

"Of course."

"Good I think some serious down time is needed."

"Come on Inuyasha, I'll kick your ass at Driver." Miroku punched him as he ran out of the kitchen and down the hall.

"The hell you will. I kick Souta's ass at that all the time." He ran after the monk.

Sesshoumaru straightened and walked after them as he called.

"You both shall lose to me."

The women collectively rolled their eyes.

"Do they ever grow up?" Kagome asked. Rin and Sango looked at each other.

"No," their voices chimed together. They laughed.

"Well," Sango stretched. "I think that the hot tub sounds like a good idea."

With a chorus of yes's they to left the kitchen.


	18. Chapter 18

A quick note: The original characters belong to me. Thanks.

Chapter Eighteen

"America sounds cool. You'll have to show me some of your favorite places." Kagome said to Sango as they walked toward the kitchen. Her friends and Rin were already there getting dinner started.

"Miroku and I had planned on another trip soon." She replied. "I think the three of you should come with us."

"I'd love to. I'm not sure about Inuyasha though. He's barely used to Japan in this time, let alone the rest of the world. I think that Shippo would like to go though."

"We'll go whenever you guys are ready."

"I guess it's a good thing I took English for most of high school." Kagome looked thoughtful.

"We can help you with that too. Miroku and I speak it rather well."

"After I talk to Inuyasha about going would you two mind giving us some lessons?"

"Yeah, I don't think you'll have any problems though."

"There are some words and phrases that I still have problems with. I have an American friend and sometimes I have trouble reading her e-mails."

"You have an American friend?" Sango's eyebrows rose a bit in surprise. "How did that come about?"

"A couple of years ago I signed up for an e-mail pen-pal program."

"You still send letters?"

"Yeah, Fawn is great. Sometimes we talk on the phone. It's almost impossible not to smile when you're talking to her. She's always so happy, she really enjoys life."

"Maybe we could visit her."

"That would be great."

They walked into the kitchen, and laughed, Shippo was sitting on the counter with a big bowl in front of him. He had flour on his nose and across his cheek.

"Hi Mama," he said as he looked up from what he was stirring. "I'm helping Aunt Rin make cookies." His smile lit up his whole face.

Kagome walked over and kissed him.

"I'm glad you're having fun." She turned toward the other girls. "Anything I can help with?"

Yuka looked up from the meat she was cutting.

"Stir that," she pointed to a pot on the stove with the knife in her hand.

It wasn't long before the men were pulled from their game by the wonderful smell coming from the kitchen. When they investigated they found the women and Shippo out on the patio with the table set and most of dinner laid out.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said as she turned. She could feel him standing by the door. What she hadn't expected was an unconscious monk thrown over his shoulder. "What happened?!"

Inuyasha shrugged the shoulder that held Miroku.

"Damn lecher," Inuyasha growled. "He wouldn't keep his fucking mouth shut. So I shut it for him. I didn't hit him any harder then Sango does. And the hiraikotsu is about as hard as my fist."

"Inuyasha I haven't had to hit him in almost twenty years." Sango said as Inuyasha unceremoniously dumped her husband on the ground.

"Feh, he was due for a bashing then." As the words left his mouth he felt a wave of anger wash over him, and it wasn't his own.

"Inuyasha," Kagome's voice was menacing as she hissed his name. "You couldn't wait for two minutes and ask Sango, **his wife**, to shut him up. You had to pound him."

"Kagome," he took a step back with his hands up. "He had it coming."

"Immaterial." She stepped toward her cringing mate.

"Kagome please," he nearly begged. "You haven't sat me in nearly a year, please don't." He felt her anger rise.

"It will hurt more if you're still standing on the patio when I say it." He took another step back from her. "There was no reason to knock him out except for your lack of control."

"He pissed me off!"

"Run Inuyasha."

"What…"

"Run or this is really going to hurt."

"OH SHIT!!" He turned and ran.

As he did she drew in a deep breath. He reached the far side of the yard when she said it.

"SIT!"

Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi, watched in shock as his graceful run was broken, and he fell hard enough for the ground to tremble.

"How?" Ayumi breathed.

"There is a subduing spell on the beads he wears. I said the trigger word which caused them to throw him to the ground." Kagome answered in a more even tone. "He got sat a lot in the first year we knew each other." She turned toward Miroku.

"So every time you said 'sit' at school?" Eri inquired.

"He was there like he wasn't supposed to be." Kagome said as she knelt down to examine Miroku's head.

As Inuyasha stood he felt a wave of sadness from Kagome wash over him.

_Thought they were dead. I shouldn't have sat him so hard._

The words were a whisper in his mind and not all she was thinking.

He walked over and knelt behind his mate.

"I'm sorry Kagome." Though his voice was quiet everyone clearly heard him. "Next time he needs to be hit I'll ask Sango to do it."

She turned to him with a slight smile and he knew he was forgiven.

"What did he say that made you so mad?" Sango asked. She was crouched down in front of her husband who was sitting up groggily.

"He asked if we had, if we had m-m-mated yet." Inuyasha's face was nearly as red as his haori. "I said it was none of his business. Then he said we'd better get on with it." He swallowed. "I can't r-repeat the other things he said." His ears were pinned in embarrassment; he sat behind Kagome, and hid his face in her hair.

With a growl Sango pulled Miroku to his feet.

"You ass!" She snapped at him.

"What lovely Sango?" He had a dazed look on his face.

"Don't you 'lovely Sango' me." She gave him a shake. "You will keep your mouth shut. Not a single jibe about their sex life, or I'll concuss you myself." Her voice was rough with anger. "You know perfectly well how sensitive Inuyasha is about anything of that nature. So can it!" She dropped him and he crumpled on to the patio.

"Sango…"

"Not another word Miroku or you'll be sleeping on the floor. I'd say the couch but Sess already has dibs."

Inuyasha lifted his head.

"Thanks Sango."

"You're welcome."

Kagome quickly turned around and took hold of Inuyasha's beads. His hands flew up and covered hers.

"Kagome don't."

"I'm not taking them from you I know that you like them. But I will never do that to you again." Her hands and the necklace flashed blue.

"What did you do?" Inuyasha asked.

"I took the spell off of them." She laid her hand on his cheek. "Why did you leave them on? I always thought you hated them."

"I-I did at first but then they made me feel connected to you. They were a sign that I belonged to you." His ears drooped. "Anyway I couldn't take them off remember. It was part of the spell." She laughed at his words.

"You're a horrible liar Inuyasha."

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Do you want to know what I saw on your human night after the last time I sat you?"

"What?" His ears pricked in curiosity.

"You thought everyone was sleeping. You were sitting near the fire so I could see you pretty clearly. You pulled the necklace off and looked at it. You turned it in your hands, counted the beads, muttered about stupid beads, stupid sit commands, infuriating girls, and then you put it back on. Any other night you would have caught me watching you. When did you discover you could remove it?"

"After I transformed, at first I left the beads on out of fear. I knew that if I lost it you could stop me. I didn't want to turn into a killing machine. I didn't want human blood on my hands again. It was bad enough with that band of bandits. If I had killed some innocent person I couldn't have lived with myself.

"I was really glad that I had them on when that damn Sounga possessed me. I would have killed Rin and Jaken if you hadn't sat me and run the damn sword off.

"Later I left them on because of Koga."

"Koga?"

"Yeah, I know that you always sat me when he was around to keep me from killing him. The truth is I picked fights with him so you would sit me."

"Why on earth would you want me to?"

"Because by doing so you were showing the mangy wolf that you had a claim on me, not him. He and I had a talk one night. He said that as soon as you let me go. He would take you from me. I told him that if you ever willingly left me for him I would let you go."

"Oh Inuyasha," she climbed in his lap and hugged him.

"It would have killed me to let you go but I would have done it." He wrapped his arms around her.

"Well I'm not going anywhere and you ran off the mangy wolf." She smiled at him.

"We ran off the mangy wolf." He smiled back.

"Enough of this foolishness," Sesshoumaru said from his seat at the head of the table. "I for one would like to consume my meal before it grows cold and unappealing."

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome and stood. As he carried her to the table he shot his brother a glare.

"You know Sess you're not quite the ass you try to be."

"Really, what gave you that foolish notion?"

"Keh, figure it out for yourself bastard."

"Inuyasha," Kagome slapped his shoulder as he set her down. "At least wait until after dinner to pick a fight with Sesshoumaru."

"Keh."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Kagome was warm, comfortable, and felt very much like she was loved. The whole group had retired to the media room after dinner. They were currently sprawled out over the couches watching a movie.

Inuyasha was lying on his back with his head on the arm of the couch. Kagome was laying on him her head on his chest. His arms were draped around her and Shippo was curled up asleep on the small of her back.

She barely noticed the movie as she revealed in contentment. This is what she wanted, to be able to enjoy quiet times with her mate and child. The rest of their pack being here along with her friends, and her in-laws just made it all the better. She was very happy with how everything had turned out so far.

She rubbed her face against Inuyasha's chest and drew in a deep breath. Kami, how she loved the way he smelled, and there was no way she could really describe it. His scent reminded her of the forest and of the wind. There was something wild in it as well. It didn't matter if she could never find the right words. It was his and she loved it.

As she snuggled a bit closer she reached up a bit and buried her hand in his hair at the nape of his neck. His eyelids drooped, a small groan escaped him, and his rumble started deep in his chest.

She loved the way it sounded. It filled her with an even deeper contentment. Her eyes slid closed, and as Inuyasha's rumble became audible to the others it was joined by the sound of Sesshoumaru's.

As Inuyasha flicked an ear in his brothers direction Kagome looked over at him. Sesshoumaru was sitting in a large overstuffed chair. With Rin curled in his lap, his cheek on her hair, and his eyes closed he looked completely at peace.

Everyone forgot about the movie as they listened to the strange yet comforting harmony the brothers filled the room with.

As they sat there listening, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi thought about all they had seen and heard that day. They were all happy for Kagome. After watching her during the battle they realized that the world they had grown up in was too small for their friend.

Not only was she strong and skilled, she fit in with the strange people filling the room. She looked right lying on the hanyou's chest with the kitsune sleeping on her back. She looked natural, like any happily married young mother should.

They were grateful that she had trusted them with her secrets. She trusted them to keep them so that she could share her world with them. And they all hoped that they found even a shred of the happiness that she had.

Sango and Miroku were snuggled together on a love seat. They both closed their eyes as the rumbling washed over them. Though they had heard Sesshoumaru rumble for Rin a few times over the centuries it had never been anything like this. They were so glad to have their friends, their family, back. There had been a hole, an empty feeling to their lives with them gone.

Awhile later as the sound slowly died Sango stood and crossed the room.

"Would you like me to put Shippo to bed Kagome?" She asked as she reached the trio. Kagome cracked one sleepy eye.

"That would be great." She managed to open the other eye. "Would you ask Kirara to stay with him? He's not used to sleeping in his own room."

"I will," she lifted the sleeping child off his mother's back.

"Own room, what are you talking about?" Inuyasha's voice was gruff and tired.

"While you were playing video games Rin showed me around. Shippo has his own room and we have one too. Rin said that they've had them ready for us for awhile. They're our rooms now and whenever we're here."

"Really?" He was a bit skeptical.

"Yes."

_Sess why?_

_You and your mate need your own space little brother. Though her mother welcomes you and the pup into her home with open arms the house is a bit small._

_That's not nearly all of it, _Inuyasha stated.

_No, it's quieter here than in the city. I thought it would be a better starting point for you in adjusting to this time._

_I'll talk to Kagome and Shippo._

_There is no need to hurry._

_Keh._

Inuyasha sat up lifting Kagome with him. Once he had one arm under her knees she put her arms around his neck and he stood.

"Point the way wench and let's get some sleep."

"Okay."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Their clothes were scattered around the room, and the blankets lay on the floor. Inuyasha was laying on his side his head resting on Kagome just below her breasts. As he listened to her steady heartbeat he gently ran his claws down her side. She wrapped her hand in his hair as she shivered from the light touch.

"What are you thinking?" Her voice was quiet.

"I like your skin. I like how soft you are." He ran his fingers down her side again. This time the pads of his fingers made the connection. "What were you thinking about?"

"That I love you so much it hurts."

His head jerked up and he turned wide eyes on her.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh Inuyasha," She pulled him towards her and kissed him soundly. "I mean that my heart craves you. It aches to be this close to you." She held him tightly. "I'm so glad that we're here together and won't be apart anymore."

"I miss you when you're gone," she barely heard the whispered words.

"I miss you when you're in the other room. It was always horrid to be separated by the well."

"So this loving me till it hurts isn't a bad thing?" He had that sexy fanged smirk on his face.

"No it's a very good thing." She smiled back.

"Good," he leaned over her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

She looked like she wanted to say more, but he kissed her. Thoroughly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Mama, Mama!"

Kagome and Inuyasha were awakened by Shippo's yell as he jumped on the bed.

"Aunt Sango says it's time to get up."

Kagome lifted her head from Inuyasha's chest. She had used him as a pillow all night. She had one arm uncovered and slung across his stomach. She blushed as she looked at the bouncing child.

"Good morning Shippo."

"Oi, knock next time runt," He slapped half heartedly at Shippo.

"Okay Papa, I will. Hurry or you'll miss breakfast." He jumped off the bed and ran for the door. Just before reaching it he slid to a stop. "I almost forgot. Mama the little silver box Grandma gave you was making a funny noise. Aunt Sango said it was ringing. She looked at the little screen thing and said it was 'Fawn calling'. I don't know what she meant."

"I'll explain later. Now out I have to get dressed."

Once Shippo was out the door she scrabbled out of the bed and ran for the bathroom.

"Inuyasha will you go get my phone I need to call her back."

"Who's Fawn," he asked with a hint of amusement lacing his voice. He had enjoyed watching her run across the room unclothed. He shook his head; he was as bad as the monk.

"She's my friend from America. Please hurry, I have to call her back soon." He heard the shower start.

"I'll go get it." He called as he pulled his jeans on.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Who are you calling?" Brook asked as she pulled her long red hair back.

Fawn hung up the phone as she turned.

"I was leaving a message for my friend Kagome."

"She's the girl in Japan right?"

"Yeah, she's usually up by now. I'm sure she'll call back in a few."

"What time is it over there?"

"Let me think," Fawn pulled on her short brown curls. "It's four Monday afternoon here. Then it's eight Tuesday morning there."

"So they're," Brook quickly counted the hours to herself, "sixteen hours ahead of us."

"Yeah, I usually call her later."

"Why so early this time?"

"I wanted to ask her something," Fawn had a slightly guilty look on her face.

"What?" Brook crossed her arms.

"I was going to ask her what she thought about coming out here for a visit."

"Have you asked Shadara about this yet?"

"No," Fawn shook her head. "I wanted to ask Kagome about it first. There's no point in bothering Shadara if Kagome's not interested in the trip."

"You have a point. Shadara hates that."

"And she's been in a particularly bad mood lately."

"That's putting it lightly." Brook ran her hand over her face. "I'll be glad when she's done with this assignment. I don't know why the Queen has her going to that back water collage."

"It's a damn good thing the year is almost over. I don't think she can take much more. Has she said much to you about it?"

"No, I've tried to pull it out of her too. She just won't talk to me. The last couple of weeks the most she's said was 'get your weapons'. Then she ran my behind all over the practice field. I've never seen her this frustrated."

"We'll figure out how to cheer her up. Should I call her after I talk to Kagome or wait till she gets home?"

"Call her. There's no guarantee she'll be home tonight."

"Okay. I wonder if Kagome will want to bring her boyfriend along."

"You'll have to ask," Brooks voice faded as her eyes grew distant.

"What do you see?"

"Six," she shook her head to clear her sight. "Counting your friend there will be six coming. One's a cat."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey Kagome it's Fawn. Give me a call back as soon as you can. I have a question for you. Talk to you later. Bye."

Kagome and Inuyasha were walking toward the kitchen as she listened to Fawn's message. As she flipped her phone shut,

"What did your friend want?" Inuyasha asked.

"She said that she wants to ask me something. I'll have to call her back."

"No idea what it could be about?"

"I'm not sure. I was hoping that maybe we could go and visit her."

"Where did you say she lives?"

"In America."

"That's the big country across the ocean right?"

"One of them yes." Her brow furrowed as she thought. "Would you like to go?"

"As long as the whole pack goes."

"Really," she was shocked that he wasn't fighting her on this.

"Keh," he looked a little embarrassed. "I don't want to be separated again." It came as a whisper that she barely heard.

She took his hand and pulled him to a stop.

"I don't want to be either."

"Keh, call your friend," his voice was rough. He gave her hand a squeeze then headed toward the kitchen again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hello." Fawn's chipper voice rang through Kagome's phone.

"Hi Fawn, its Kagome."

"Hey I knew it wouldn't take you long to get back to me."

"So you had a question for me?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if you would be willing to come out here for a visit."

Kagome squealed.

"YES! Very much a yes."

"Great! Is there anyone else that you want to bring with you?"

"Actually there is. Inuyasha for one.

"He's your beau right?"

"Well," Kagome blushed. "He's a bit more then that now."

"Whoo Hoo! About time girl!"

"Not the reaction I was expecting."

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm really happy for you. You've been completely crazy about him for longer then I've know you. So is it legal yet."

"No, I don't know if we will."

"Ah, no biggy the spiritual part is what's important the government should stay out of your biz any way. So who else is coming with you?"

"Well Inuyasha said that we could go as long as the whole pa- um, family does. So there would be Shippo…"

"He's your little boy right?"

"Yes and there's also Sango and Miroku. Oh, also Sango's cat Kirara."

"Kay that makes six," 'dead on Brook Fawn thought. "I've got to call Shadara and clear everything with her then I'll call you back and we can set everything up."

"You haven't talked to her yet?"

"Hell no, I needed to know if you even wanted to come out here before I asked her anything."

"Why?"

"Because with the job she has right now she's been madder than a hornet that's had its nest kicked in. I mean, Damn, the woman is so pissed all the time."

"Should we wait to visit then," Kagome sounded a bit worried.

"Nah, she needs something to take her mind off of whatever it is. I just needed to make sure about you wanting to first. She gets miffed if we ask her something like this and then it falls through is all. So go confer with your people and let me know. Then I'll call her."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Cross your fingers and pray she's in a good mood. I like my head where it is."

"I will and I'll call you in a little bit."

"Kay, in a bit then."

They hung up as Kagome stepped into the kitchen.

Nearly everyone was sitting around the table. Only Rin and Sesshoumaru were missing. Shippo looked up from his pancakes and smiled.

"Hi Mama."

She walked over to him and kissed the top of his head.

"Morning baby."

"Who were you talking to?"

"My friend from America, Fawn, she wanted to ask me something." She got something to eat and sat down between her mate and her child.

"What was it?" Sango asked.

"She wanted to know if I wanted to go out there for a visit."

"Cool." Eri commented.

"You should totally go," Yuka said. Ayumi nodded in agreement.

"Remember my condition wench." Inuyasha said setting his glass down.

"Of course," she smiled at him. He gave her a smirk in return.

"What condition?" Miroku inquired.

"That the whole pack goes."

"Will your friend be okay with that? There are six of us after all." Sango reached down next to her chair and ran a hand over Kirara.

"I already told her what Inuyasha said, she said it was okay. She's calling her friend now to make sure it's alright."

"Why would she have to ask her friend?" Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Fawn and two other girls, Brook and Annie, live with their friend Shadara. It's her house so they have to ask her first."

"Are you sure about this?" Sango asked. "I mean six more people in her house might be too much. It could get crowded."

"Don't worry about that." Kagome replied. "The house is huge, there's more than enough room. And it's out in the woods with lots of land surrounding it."

"What does this Shadara do for a living?" Miroku had a curious expression cross his face.

"I know that she raises and trains horses. I don't think that's all she does though. Fawn said something about her job really making her angry right now. So I have no idea what else she does."

"Maybe she's having trouble with a horse right now." Sango said.

"That's probably what it is."

Kagome's phone rang; she picked it up, and looked at it.

"It's Fawn," she flipped it open.

"Hello." She paused. "Okay we'll do our best. I'll call you later and we can confirm what day we'll leave here." She paused again. "Alright later," She flipped it closed.

"I take it her friend said yes?" Miroku asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, Shadara's exact words were. 'As long as they stay the bloody hell out of my way, I don't give a damn.'"

"Well I guess we're going on a trip then." Sango said with a grin.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

"I don't know how we'll get there." Kagome's brow was furrowed with worry. "Inuyasha and Shippo don't have any papers so we can't get them passports. Inuyasha's ears are easy enough to hide but Shippo's tail is going to be hard."

The pack and Kagome's friends were sitting around the kitchen table when Sesshoumaru walked in carrying an envelope.

"I believe this will solve your problems miko." He handed the packet to her.

"We're back to 'miko' are we?" She looked at him frowning. "Would you cut the crap already, you can stop being the ice man now." She pinched the bridge of her nose. "It gets so old. If you insist on not using my name at least call me 'sister' we're family now."

"Alright Kagome, sister it shall be." A slight smile pulled at the corners of his mouth and his eyes light up.

Inuyasha laughed at his brothers teasing.

"I told you you're not the ass you think you are." The hanyou clutched his sides as he laughed harder. He didn't stop when the Taiyoukai knocked him out of his chair and sat down.

Sesshoumaru pulled the envelope from Kagome's limp fingers and opened it.

"In here are birth certificates, passports, and other documents for your mate and pup."

Kagome looked through the paper work with an ever increasingly shocked look on her face.

"Land deeds, bank statements, trust accounts, kami Sesshoumaru. I can hardly believe this." She looked at him in awe. "Why would you do this for us?"

In that moment he let his mask fall away completely. He touched her cheek with a single clawed finger.

"Because, I learned too late the value of family, I have been given a second chance and I will not squander it, little sister."

Her eyes brimmed over and she threw her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her back and nuzzled her hair.

"Understand now bastard?" Inuyasha asked with a cocky grin from his place on the floor.

"I understand little brother." His voice was still quiet as he let go of Kagome.

She sat back and wiped her eyes.

"I'm glad you two are done with trying to kill each other."

"I'm sure that we'll still bloody each other now and again though." Inuyasha sat up and shrugged. "What's life without a little excitement?" He looked up at his brother. "I promise I won't cut your arm off again."

"That would be preferable." Though his cultured tone was back there was no ice in it. "As for transportation, little sister, I have a private plane that will be adequate." He stood. "Come, little brother, let us see how strong you are." He turned toward the patio door.

Inuyasha leapt up.

"Keh, I'll kick your ass all over the yard."

Once they were outside the girls looked at Kagome.

"Did Inuyasha say he wouldn't cut his arm off, **again**?" Yuka asked.

"Yep," Kagome nodded.

"But he has both arms," Ayumi looked very confused.

"In the first fight I witnessed between them Inuyasha cut Sesshoumaru's left arm off above the elbow. It took nearly a year and a half but it grew back."

"It just grew back?" Eri couldn't keep the sarcasm out of her voice. "It totally sucks that humans can't heal like that."

"No kidding," Yuka said and Ayumi nodded her agreement.

"Alright now that our transportation problem is solved let's see what else needs attention." Kagome pulled a notebook and pen to her and started a list.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Are you three ready to get away from my insanity, yet?" Kagome asked her friends as they stood watching the brothers fight.

Though both were bleeding it was easy to see that they weren't serious. Tessaiga was lying on the patio table and Sesshoumaru hadn't tried to poison Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was laughing as they broke apart and stood facing each other, their breathing slightly labored.

"Oi Sess, since I'm bleeding I want to try something."

"Oh no," Kagome whispered with a shake of her head.

Yuka gave her a curious look, wondering what she was worried about.

Kagome relaxed when Sesshoumaru moved to stand next to the hanyou.

"That way, little brother, Rin wanted some new flowerbeds."

"Keh," Inuyasha turned slightly and dug his claws into his wounded chest.

The girls flinched at the sight.

"BLADES OF BLOOD!" He leapt and slashed with his blooded claws.

The results decimated part of the yard. When he landed he rushed over to his mate.

"How was that!?" He smiled and looked thrilled.

"It was very impressive, much more powerful than before." Kagome looked suitably pleased. "Now if you two are finished come inside there are still a few things we need to discuss."

"Keh," he gave her a quick kiss, grabbed the Tessaiga, and hurried inside.

Kagome chuckled, shook her head, and looked at her approaching brother-in-law.

"You're the only person I know who can look completely dignified with a torn shirt and bleeding."

"Is that complement, little sister?"

"No, it's just a statement of a nearly incredulous fact."

He smiled slightly at her bland tone.

"Let us finish the arrangements for your trip."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I would like to leave Friday evening. I also want to go back to Mama's today. I know she's worried and I want her to meet you three." Kagome looks at Sango, Miroku, and Kirara. She then turns toward her friends. "And I'm sure you're about ready to get back to the real world."

They looked over at Inuyasha. He was sitting with his arms behind his head. His shirt was missing and there were four long claw marks across his chest. He was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.

"I think we need a break from our break from reality." Yuka said. She shook her head. "Did that make any sense?"

"I think it did," Sango laughed.

"Barely," Eri added.

"Besides we should spend some time with our families before we leave for school on Friday." Everyone nodded at Ayumi's comment.

"So you are ready to get away from the insanity." Kagome chuckled.

"The blood is a bit disconcerting."

"Feh."

Everyone laughed at Inuyasha's snort.

"I'll arrange for the car," Rin smiled and left the room.

Kagome hugged her friends.

"Don't feel like we're running you off please."

"You're going to be busy getting ready." Eri said. "Don't worry about us."

"We have lots to do too." Yuka smiled at her.

"We don't feel run off." Ayumi said. "We're glad we got to meet your family."

"Thank you."

Inuyasha stood behind them. Everyone looked at him in shock at his quiet words.

"For what?" Yuka asked.

"For being the friends my mate needed you to be." He turned and walked out of the room.

"He's so getting hugged for that later." Kagome's face was lit up with a warm smile. "Well you go get your stuff and get back in here. I'm sure that the car will be here soon."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Bye!!" Kagome waved as they all stood outside the door watching the car pull away.

Once it was out of sight Sango tapped on her shoulder and held out her closed hand. Kagome opened her own and her sister dropped the last jewel shard into it.

"Kohaku's shard," She whispered.

"Yes."

"How did he die?"

"He lived a long full life. He got married and though they never had any children of their own they raised many orphans. He was an old man, his sight was fading, and his wife had just passed. They had no more children at home." She took a shuddering breath. "He was tired and lonely. I-I took it out for him and held him as he went."

"I'm sorry Sango." Kagome hugged her.

"It's okay," she smiled. "He was happy and enjoyed his life. I'm happy that he was."

"What are you going to do now?" Miroku asked as he laid his hand on his wife's shoulder.

Kagome looked thoughtful for a moment. She pulled on her necklace tugging the nearly whole jewel from under her shirt.

"Everyone stand close."

Inuyasha stood at her back and wrapped his arms around her. Shippo climbed to her shoulder putting his arms around her neck. Sango with Kirara on her shoulder linked arms with her and Miroku held Sango. Then Sesshoumaru and Rin stood at her other side. Rin's hand was on her arm and Sesshoumaru had his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Everyone ready?"

"Everyone is here and touching Mama." Shippo pressed his cheek to hers.

Kagome took a deep breath, held up the jewel, and slipped the last piece in place. With a very small click it was whole again. She took two more deep steadying breaths and spoke.

"We as a family, as a pack, wish for the miko Midoriko to be at peace, and to rest at last. For the battle is over."

There was a flash of bright pink light. When it faded standing before them was a beautiful woman in ancient armor. A brilliant smile lit her entire being.

"Thank you Taisho family. You have done as no other has been able to. You have set aside all selfish whims in order to better this world and take care of each other. You have let love, friendship and honor lead you. A blessing on you all."

With another flash she and the jewel were gone.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

"Mama, we're back," Kagome called as she opened the door.

Mrs. Higurashi hurried down the stairs and pulled her daughter into her arms.

"You're home so soon. I was going to call you in awhile to check on how you're doing."

"I'm fine Mama," she hugged her back tightly.

Mrs. Higurashi pulled back and laid her hand on Kagome's cheek.

"Are you sure darling? It was only yesterday morning after all." Her concern was etched deeply in her eyes. Her eyebrows rose when Kagome gave her a dazzling smile.

"I'm totally and completely happy. I want you to meet some people Mama." She let go of her mother and turned to the group behind her. As she lifted a hand a man and woman stepped forward.

Mrs. Higurashi covered her mouth with her hand in shock.

"Mama this is…"

"Sango, Miroku," she choked out. She looked at the fire neko on Sango's shoulder. "And Kirara."

"How?" Sango was bewildered.

"Oh, dear I recognize you from pictures Kagome has taken." She stepped forward and pulled Sango into her arms. She reached over and grasp Miroku's arm. "I don't care how you got here, you've made my baby happy again, and that's all that matters."

Sango laid her head on Mrs. Higurashi's shoulder, and sighed.

"You were right Kagome. I like her. Makes me think of my mother." She sniffed just a little.

"What's wrong Sango?" Kagome's mom asked.

"It's been five-hundred years since I've had a motherly hug." Her voice was soft.

"That's much too long," she hugged Sango tighter and stroked her hair. "I'll be here for has many mom hugs as you need." She looked around at the group. "That applies to all of you."

Inuyasha snorted.

"I doubt Sess will go for that. He'll probably spout some crap about youkai not needing to be hugged as children." He looked at his brother.

"Close your mouth half-breed before you show your lack of intelligence." Though his voice was smooth and chilly his eyes had a mischievous glint in them.

"Keh, whatever bastard," Inuyasha replied with a smile.

"Stop that boys," Mrs. Higurashi scolded playfully as she released Sango. "I would like if someone would explain how these three are standing in my living room."

As she sat in her rocker the door burst open and Souta came barreling in.

"Mama there's limo parked out front is Sis back? Oh, hi Kagome," He hurried toward her and for the first time in years he hugged her in front of witnesses. "You okay now?"

"I'm wonderful Souta." She hugged him and marveled at how tall he had gotten. "I want you to meet my friends." She turned him around, and smiled at his wide eyed expression.

"No way," he breathed. "It's Sango, Miroku, and Kirara right Sis?"

"Yep."

"Right on, this is going to be good." He walked over to his mom's chair and flopped down at her feet. "On with the story."

Kagome shook her head and sat on the couch. She didn't stay there long for Inuyasha picked her up, stole her spot, and set her in his lap. As she got comfortable she watched Shippo climb in her mom's lap. Soon everyone was settled.

They took turns explaining everything that had happened since the day before. Shippo was very excited as he told about them slaying the youkai.

"Mama let her last arrow go and Papa did the Kaze no Kizu at the same time. It was great! I was sitting on Kirara so I got a good view. The blast was huge."

Mrs. Higurashi chuckled as he waved his arms as he explained. She hugged him close.

"That was wonderful dear. How about letting your Mama finish?"

"Okay Grandma," he yawned and snuggled against her.

A bit further into the tale Souta interrupted.

"So who won at Driver?"

"Feh, the bastard did."

That earned a room wide laugh.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So I called Fawn just before we left and told her we'll be there Friday." Kagome said.

"That's wonderful honey. How long are you going to be gone?" Her mom asked.

"She wants us to stay a month. Do you think that's too long?"

"Not at all, it's your first trip to America after all, there's a lot to see." She smiled at her daughter. "There are a couple of things that I'm worried about though."

"What's that Mama?"

"One is Shippo's tail," she gave it a playful tug. "It's adorable, but most will react badly to it. The other thing is that neither Inuyasha nor Shippo speak English."

"I'm not sure what to do about either one."

"I have a solution, little sister." Sesshoumaru stood and pulled something from his pocket. "The Kitsune use these for their kits until they are strong enough to disguise themselves." He glided over to Shippo and slipped a gold chain around the child's neck.

Instantly his tail was gone, his ears were more rounded, and his fangs and claws looked like normal teeth and nails.

"It is only an illusion. This," he held up a small gold ring, and then clipped it onto the chain, "is a charm that allows you to understand and speak another language. This one is for American English. You will still have an accent." He straitened and turned.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru." Shippo said a bit timidly. For though he liked the new Sesshoumaru the Taiyoukai still made him nervous at times.

"My brother has claimed you as his son. You may call me 'Uncle' if you wish."

"Thank you Uncle."

"You're welcome." He sat on couch once again. There was a slight smile pulling at his mouth from observing the shocked look on his brother's face.

"Do have another charm for Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"I do. There is a problem though."

"What problem?" She was a little worried.

"There is only one youkai who makes these charms at this time. I was only able to obtain two. The problem is the second one is an earring, very similar to the monk's."

"WHAT!?" Inuyasha yelled and covered his ears with his hands. "You're not sticking a piece of metal through my ear!" He snarled and bared his fangs at his brother.

Kagome just shook her head at her mate.

"May I see the charm?" She looked at Sesshoumaru and held out her hand.

He lifted his arm and dropped the ring into her hand.

"Move your hands Inuyasha." She said quietly. He shook his head.

"No way wench."

"I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to see what it would look like." She pulled on his wrists. "Now move your hands." At her tone he was very glad that she couldn't 'sit' him anymore.

"I know what you're thinking. Even if I could I wouldn't, now move them."

"Keh, fine," He put his arms back around her.

"Thank you," she gave him a quick kiss and held the ring up to his ear.

The ring was silver and a little over half an inch across. She held it about an inch below the outside of his right ear.

"You should wear it big brother." Souta said. "It looks cool."

"I agree it looks very nice," Mrs. Higurashi said.

"What do you think wench?"

She smiled at his gruff question. Then she blushed.

"I think it looks sexy." She blushed even harder.

His eyes lit up and he smiled.

"Alright on one condition."

"What?" She asked.

He turned and looked at his brother.

"You do it."

Sesshoumaru raised one elegant brow.

"Are you sure, little brother?"

"Yeah, your claws are sharper than anything else around here. Just watch the poison."

"Of course."

He stood and walked behind the couch to stand behind Inuyasha.

"Where?"

"Wherever Kagome wants it."

She gave him a quick kiss.

"Right here about three-eighths of an inch from the edge."

Inuyasha trembled just a bit as he kept his ears still. It was a fight not to pin them back to protect them. When he felt his brother take hold of the tip of the right one he fought not to whimper. He knew Kagome could feel how nervous he was, but he couldn't help it.

Kagome felt her mate tremble also the wave of nervousness he tried to suppress. She lifted her free hand and rubbed the base of his left ear trying to comfort him.

When he felt her fingers on his ear he calmed almost instantly. He knew that she was always gentle when she touched them. His eyes slid closed as she continued to rub. Just as he was starting to rumble he felt a sharp pain in his right ear and whimpered. Seconds later she was rubbing that one too and everything was okay again.

"It will heal shortly." Sesshoumaru said as he sat down.

"Thanks Sess, sorry about being so tense," He let his head fall forward as Kagome kept rubbing his ears.

She almost laughed at him apologizing to his brother. He was always so calm, almost docile, when she rubbed his ears.

"I understand little brother."

"How?"

"I got more than just your memories of Grandmother."

"Oh." He knew he should be upset and ashamed of what his brother knew, he just couldn't bring himself to be while his mate rubbed his ears though.

Deciding his conversation with his brother was over he started rumbling. It had been hard to hold back, but he couldn't talk and rumble at the same time.

When she was sure he was relaxed Kagome stopped rubbing his ears.

"Oi wench, don't stop," he pushed his head against her shoulder.

"I have to. I'm going to fall asleep if you keep doing that. We have a few more things to talk about, but I'll rub them again later okay."

"Promise," she barely heard the whispered word.

"Yes," she gave him a hug and then turned around.

"If it's alright Mama we'd like to stay here till we leave on Friday?"

"Of course it's alright. Shippo can sleep in Souta's room, Sango and Miroku can stay in the guest room, and Inuyasha can stay with you. What about Kirara?"

"She'll stay with either Sango or Shippo." Kagome replied.

"That's everyone settled then."

"Kagome?" Miroku's voice was questioning.

"Yeah."

"Do you happen to have any photos of your friend?"

"I do have a few that she sent to me in an e-mail. But their small and I'm out of ink for my printer."

"Sent, sent, send, oh my goodness." Her mother mumbled, jumped up, and hurried from the room.

"Souta do you know what that was about," She asked her brother. He just shook his head.

Moments later her mother came back in the room a box in her hands.

"I forgot all about this. I'm so sorry. It came last month while you were gone. It's from Fawn." She handed it to Kagome.

It wasn't a very big box, nine by twelve inches, and an inch and a half deep. She opened it and pulled out two envelopes. Inside the smaller one was a home burned DVD that she set aside. In the larger one was a stack of eight by ten photos.

"Well I guess this answers your picture question Miroku."

"I guess so."

"Okay this is one of Fawn."

She held the photo up for Inuyasha to see and then passed it around.

Waving at the camera was a slight, smiling girl. Her chin length light brown hair was a mass of curls. Her eyes were brown and sparkling with mirth and she had a smattering of freckles across her nose and cheek bones.

"You're right Kagome," Sango said, "she does look like she enjoys life, and would be hard to be sad around."

"She's great. I always end up laughing when I read her e-mails or we talk on the phone." She took the photo back and handed out the next one.

"Damn, not even the runt's hair is that red."

"That's Brook."

This girl's long hair fell to the middle of her back and was a deep rich red. Her serious eyes were almost pewter gray. Her skin was pale and flawless. Though she had a slight smile on her face you could tell that she was a very serious person.

Sango and Miroku came and stood behind Kagome and Inuyasha. They didn't want to wait for the pictures to be passed around.

"This is Annie." She held the picture up.

"She looks really shy." Sango commented.

"Fawn says she is."

Annie's blonde hair was shoulder length, her wide eyes very blue and very innocent. She was looking at the camera with a very nervous expression.

"Poor thing she looks scared." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Fawn also said that Annie's a little tougher than she looks. She said something weird about her one time."

"What was that dear?"

"She called her 'Shadara's innocence'." Kagome shook her head.

"I wonder why she would say that." Miroku said.

"I'm not exactly sure." Kagome answered. "I do know that Shadara can be a total hard ass when she has to be."

"Are there any pictures of her?" Rin asked, she was standing by Sango now.

"I hope so," she flipped through a few of the three girls together, some of a huge house, and some horses. Half way through the stack there was a piece of paper with a note. She read it aloud.

"Hey Kagome you're probably wondering why I'm leaving you a note right here. Well I wanted to say hi and tell you that the next couple of pics are of Shadara. They're the best I could get. If she looks pissed it's because she is. I couldn't even catch her smiling let alone laughing. Grrr, that woman can make me nuts. She's never been a chipper person, and I don't blame her there, not after all the hell she's been through, but you'd think she could smile once in awhile. It would sure as hell be nice. Might even make things a bit easier for her. It seems like the only things that get her close to being in a better mood are kicking our asses all over the practice field or riding. Anyway back to the pics. Like I said she's pissed don't hold it against her. Later."

"Well that was interesting," Souta said as he and his mom crowded around too.

Kagome lifted the stack from the table and pulled the note away.

"Damn."

"Oh kami."

Unsure who said what Kagome just looked at the photo. Staring out of it was a woman who looked like she could fight hell it's self and win. Her hip length hair was blacker then the night, very straight, and there was a narrow streak of silver in it starting behind her left ear. Her emerald eyes were fierce and angry. Her skin was a rich copper, and marring her left cheek was a thin straight scar.

She was dressed in black boots, jeans, and tank top. Strapped to her right thigh was a long narrow dagger, and over her shoulder was the hilt of the sword that was strapped to her back. Her bare arms rippled with lean muscle and were crisscrossed with scars.

Sango plucked the photo from Kagome's hand.

"She's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

"She is pretty." Miroku agreed. "But she's also extremely angry. Even at my worst I never made you that mad Sango. You're anger was momentary. Hers is a deep seated rage."

"Fuck, wench are you sure about going to this woman's house?"

"Yes, though I wish Fawn had told me about this beforehand."

"What?" Sango asked.

"This." Kagome held up the next picture.

"Oh my."

Standing on Shadara's right was a very large white wolf, and on her left was a massive white tiger. Her hands were buried in their fur and they leaned against her legs. Across the very bottom of the photo was written 'Shadara and her boys, Kit and Sa."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

"Okay I'm sure you're relatively freaked out now. Cause I'm sure that you looked at the pics before you popped this disk into your player." Fawn smiled at the camera as she spoke. "Sorry about that. When I told Shadara that I wanted to take pictures and send them to you one of her conditions was the one with the boys. I had intended on introducing them so to speak on this video. Sorry about that.

"Anyway about the boys, the wolf is Kit and the tiger is Sagonige. Everyone say it real slow Sah-ko-nee-gay. Most of us call him Sa for short because holy crap his name is a mouthful.

"Okay change of subject. I'm making this to introduce you to everyone and to give you an idea as to where everything is. That way when you come out you won't get lost too many times. It's an easy thing to do around here this place is huge. So let's start the tour."

She turned the camera and focused it on a huge two story log home. They sat and watched in awe as Fawn showed them where she lived. She started with the large wrap around screened porch. Through the double front doors was a massive living room with soaring ceilings, the room was open to the rafters thirty-five feet up, and it was flooded with sunlight from large sky lights.

Across from the door was a large fire place. To the right of it was a large and well appointed kitchen.

Soon their heads were nearly spinning from the sheer size of it. There was simply too much to take in at once. They were near the end of the tour. And it boiled down to a ten bedroom, five bathroom, monster of a house. There was a media room, a formal dining room, pantry, and mudroom.

Fawn had just walked back into the living room after panning across a magnificent library when she ran into Brook.

"Fawn what are you doing?"

"I'm making a video for Kagome. That way when she comes to visit she won't get too lost, and she'll know who everyone is."

"She already knows who everyone is. You took all those pictures for her to see right?"

"Yeah but it would still be nice for everyone to say hello."

Brook looked at the camera her grey eyes flashing with amusement. She gave a slight wave.

"Hello Kagome. As you know I'm Brook, I'm the serious one out of this group."

"I think Shadara has that one already covered." Fawn piped in. Brook's eyes lost their laughter.

"Fawn what are you?" Her voice was quiet and just touched with pain.

"That's easy, I'm joy, and Annie's innocence, and you're level headedness, and Shadara is…" Brook cut her off.

"Broken," There was true pain in her voice now.

"Brook I," Fawn started, her voice mellowed.

"Now if you'll excuse me I need to go and get my ass ran all over the practice field."

"I was going to say that Shadara is determined, fierce, protective, and loyal." She turned the camera and looked into it. "You know Kagome you're getting a bit more of a candid look then I had planned. Since I don't know how to edit this that bit with Brook is getting left on here. Which means more questions when I hear from you or when you get here? As of right now though I say we go watch the fight. It'll be fun to watch Brook get run all over the place." Her bright smile was back in place.

Kagome paused the disk and looked around. Sesshoumaru and Rin had left just before they started the video so it was just the pack and her family there.

"What do you think Mama?"

"Well Honey, Fawn seems like a very nice and happy young woman. And Brook seems nice as well. I am worried about their friend though. After what Brook said about her I am even surer of you going."

"Why?" She was a bit confused by her mother's words.

"Because you're very good at helping repair broken people."

"Keh, she's right Kagome." Inuyasha took her hand in his. "You fixed me."

"Me too," Shippo said from his place in her lap.

"In one way or another," Miroku said, "you have repaired all of us. I had no family, and Sango had just lost hers. You gave us what we had lost."

"It's true," Sango added, "Whether or not you can fix something in Shadara I think you should try to help her."

"What if there's nothing I can do?"

"Then we do as her friends have done and be there when she needs someone to be."

Inuyasha looked around at everyone and nodded.

"So we go, even if this woman is one scary bitch."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome slapped his shoulder. "Be nice."

"Hush wench, and make it go again," he waved at the TV, "I want to see her fight."

"Alright," She pushed play.

The screen went dark for a second and then was filled with a fenced field.

"Okay we skipped the walk here," Fawn said. "I didn't think you'd enjoy it much. This place is better seen with your own eyes. Anyway on with the show," She chuckled a bit as she focused the camera on the center of the field.

Standing facing each other were Brook and Shadara. Brook held a short sword in each hand. Shadara held no weapon though she still wore her sword. She was wearing a black long sleeved, button down shirt, and black jeans. And her forearms were clad in black leather van braces.

Brook was wearing blue jeans and a grey t-shirt.

"Just in case you're wondering. Yes they're using real very sharp blades. As for protective gear, not needed. Brooks not good enough to score a hit on Shadara, and Shadara is too good to hit anywhere she doesn't want to." As her whispered words ended Brook rushed her friend.

It was a full five minutes before Shadara drew her sword. She had spent that time spinning, dodging, and deflecting Brook's blows. A few times she simply jumped straight up and flipped over the other woman. At one point she caught both of the red heads blades in a downward cross with her braces and held. Brook struggled to pull her blades away and couldn't do it.

"Very good. Again," Shadara's voice was smooth as silk, and held an unexpected warmth.

Brook nodded as the stronger woman released her and flipped away. They went through the pattern again, ending with the same result. Shadara nodded her approval of her friend's progress, and then pulled her blade with a steely hiss.

"Damn she's good," Inuyasha said with admiration.

It hadn't been a joke when Brook had said she would get run all over the field. Shadara perused her mercilessly, the ring of clashing steel never stopped, and Brook never was able to take the offensive. No matter where she turned, how she spun or dodged. Shadara was there first. It was about ten minutes later that she pulled back and let the red head breathe.

Brook sheathed her twin blades in the scabbards strapped to her back, put her hands on her knees, and took several deep breathes. Shadara put her own blade away. There was a slight smile pulling at her mouth and her eyes shown.

"You did well my friend, you have improved." Her voice was warm as she complimented the tired woman.

"Doesn't feel like it." Brook complained.

Shadara looked like she was going to say something when her emerald eyes darkened in rage. Her head whipped around and Fawn followed her gaze to the right.

Standing just inside the fence, hands cradled to her thin chest, and silently crying was Annie. When Shadara came back into the frame her face had softened, her eyes had not.

"Annie what is it, who has made you cry?" From her tone you knew that whoever had would regret it.

"H-h-he d-didn't even breathe," she sobbed and held out her hands. Lying in her cupped palms was a tiny, wet, newborn kitten.

"Shhh," Shadara pulled Annie into her arms. "I'm sorry baby," she stroked the shorter girl's hair. "It'll be alright little sister. How long?" Her voice was soft and soothing.

"A f-few m-minutes. I-I think."

"There may still be hope. Let us hurry." She released Annie and climbed through the fence.

Once Annie had followed her she took her hand and they hurried off.

"Okay I think that's it, I'll give you a proper tour when you get here. At least you got to see her soft side sneak out." Fawn was looking at the camera again. "I told you it was there. Anyway tell everyone I said hi and hopefully I'll see you soon." The screen went black again.

"Shadara's innocence," Kagome said softly, "I think I understand what Fawn meant by that now."

Sango nodded in agreement.

"Did you see how quickly she flipped?" She asked.

"Yes," Miroku answered. "One second she was tense and enraged the next she was completely focused on helping her friend. Amazing," He shook his head just a bit.

"She gets pissed faster than I do." Inuyasha added.

"So shall we take our weapons?" Miroku asked. "It would be nice to spar with someone so skilled."

"I'm not going anywhere without the Tessaiga. You want to get your ass kicked go for it monk."

Kagome tapped her finger against her chin.

"Did any one notice anything strange about after the fight?"

"You mean beside the nearly violent mood swing?" Sango asked.

"Yeah."

"No."

"What was Brook doing after she put her swords away?" Kagome had a curious look on her face.

"Resting wench, what of it? Anyone would be after a fight like that." Inuyasha commented.

"Exactly, now what was Shadara doing?"

Sango's eyes widened.

"Nothing," she looked at Kagome who nodded. "She was standing there perfectly calm. She wasn't sweating, she wasn't even breathing hard. She ran, jumped, dodged, leapt, and flipped all over that field. And wasn't winded at all," She shook her head. "Even I would be winded after that. It's amazing Brook lasted as long as she did."

"Do you think it's possible that she's not human?" Miroku asked.

"It's possible," Inuyasha shrugged. "We'll have to wait and see."

"It was nice to see her worried about Annie." Kagome said.

"Feh, good thing it wasn't a person made the girl cry. Shadara would've gutted 'em."

"Mama I like her," a sleepy Shippo said from Kagome's lap.

"Why is that baby?" She ran her fingers through his hair.

"Well when she was practicing with the red haired lady."

"Brook."

"Yeah, with Brook she was really careful. She was fast and she tapped her with the flat of her blade but never very hard. She never made fun of her, she didn't say mean things. When Brook messed up she tapped her and went on. When she did talk she told Brook she was doing good. And when the other girl," he looked to her for a name.

"Annie."

"Thanks Mama. When Annie was crying she wanted to protect her. Like you protect me when I'm crying, or Grandma protects you." He snuggled into her arms.

"You gave that a lot of thought runt." Inuyasha grinned at his son.

"She's a nice lady Papa, I just know it. She's just angry. I think she's been hurt really bad." He yawned and his eyes slipped closed. "Like Aunt Sango was."

Kagome hugged the sleeping child and kissed his forehead.

"Out of the mouths of babes," She whispered.

"What does that mean?" Her mate asked.

"It's a Christian saying," her mom, who had been quiet till now, said. "It means that sometimes a child can see clearer than an adult. Because their perceptions of the world haven't been warped," She stood. "I think that Shippo's right dear. That young woman is hurting. Human or not she still needs friends."

"I agree Mama." She smiled up at her mom.

"Is it alright if I put him to bed for you?"

At Kagome's nod she pulled her grandson into her arms and carried him upstairs.

Kagome stood and stretched.

"Time for bed. Let's get some rest there's a lot to do before Friday."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

As the plane taxied to a stop in front of some small hangers Kagome looked out the window. Sitting on the tarmac, in front of the nearest hanger, was a dark gray limo. Standing next to the long car was an older man wearing thick glasses. He rocked from one foot to the other, nervousness written in his every movement.

The pilot announced that they could unbuckle and that he hoped their flight had been pleasant. Inuyasha grumbled that it was about damn time and could they please get off this damn thing. Kagome just shook her head. She knew he hadn't meant for anyone to hear him.

She waited while the attendant opened the door. She walked down the stairs with Shippo in her arms and was met by the elderly man.

"Miss Kagome Higurashi?" His voice had a timid quality too it.

"Yes," she bowed.

"I am Mr. Sims. I have been sent to fetch you and your family." He looked at the group who was standing behind her. He was a bit unnerved by the young man with the white hair and golden eyes.

"Thank you very much. Did Fawn call you?"

"No," he waved off her question. "No, the Lady Shadara called and said I was to be here at noon today to pick you up."

'_Lady?'_ The thought went through everyone's mind. It seemed a strange way to address her.

"If you would be so kind as to enter the car I will make sure your baggage is loaded." The little man said.

"That's quite alright we'll get it," Miroku's voice was cheerful as he turned to help the crew unload.

Ten minutes later they were on their way.

"I'm hungry Mama." Shippo said.

"There are drinks in the mini fridge and crackers in the neighboring compartment." Mr. Sims said from the driver's seat.

"Thank you," Kagome replied as she pulled out a small bottle of milk. "Mr. Sims?"

"Yes miss?"

"How long will it be until we reach the ranch?"

"Just over an hour, My Lady requested that we make no stops. Miss Fawn, Miss Brook, and Miss Annie are preparing lunch. It will be ready when you arrive."

"Thank you Mr. Sims."

"You're welcome." He nodded and rolled up the privacy screen.

"Will the crackers be enough till we get there?" She asked Shippo a bright smile on her face.

"Uh uh," He nodded; he had a cracker in each hand and one in his mouth. After swallowing, "What kind of crackers are these Mama? They're really good."

"They're graham crackers Shippo," Sango said. "They're very popular here in America. My favorite way to eat them is with peanut butter on them." She plucked a cracker from the package.

Kagome grabbed one as well.

"They are good."

Two boxes of crackers and six bottles of milk later everyone fell to looking out the windows. Everyone but Shippo, he was curled up asleep in Inuyasha's lap.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Just over an hour later the car turned off the road and stopped in front of a massive black metal gate. Sims rolled down his window and punched a series of numbers into a key pad. The gate split and smoothly swung open.

The privacy screen came down.

"Not long now Miss," the old man said.

Kagome nodded and looked out the windshield.

"Thank you. How long is the driveway?"

"Nearly four miles, Miss."

"Holy cow, that's a long way. Is all of it cobbled stone? It's making the ride a little bumpy."

"It is, My Lady had it done shortly after she purchased the property." He replied. "If you would sit back Miss I shall put the screen back up."

"Why do you want it back up?" Kagome asked as she pulled back from leaning on the partition.

"Because My Lady was very strict in her orders, I was to retrieve you with as little conversation as possible. And I wish to keep my head where it is Miss. Lady Shadara has quite the temper when riled." He shuttered.

"Kagome leave the old guy alone," Inuyasha said. "He's afraid of her."

"Okay. Sorry Mr. Sims. I hope I don't get you into any trouble."

"You are forgiven young miss." He said with a slight smile and rolled the screen up.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Fawn's short and somewhat erratic video had not truly prepared them for the massive house they pulled up to.

"Mama, it's like a castle." Shippo said in awe. The bumping of the car over the cobbled drive had woken him.

"Yes baby it is." Kagome agreed.

The two story log home was 'L' shaped. With a full screened in veranda and balcony, to say the structure was intimidating was an understatement.

The long car came to a stop between the house and a large, black, Ford crew-cab pick-up with emerald pin striping. Kagome had a feeling that it was Shadara's.

Kagome was quick to climb over her mate to get to the car door. She could see Fawn standing at the top of the stairs. And she wasn't standing still. She was bouncing. A lot.

She barely had her feet on the ground before Fawn nearly tackled her with a flying hug and a shriek.

"You're finally here!!"

"Did you think we wouldn't make it?" Kagome laughed at her friend.

"I knew you would make it. It just took foreeever is all." She let go of Kagome and gave her a look over. "I pictured you taller for some reason." She smiled.

"I thought you were taller too." Fawn was at least two inches shorter then her.

"The rest of us would like to get out of this thing wench." Inuyasha said as he pushed her out of the way.

Fawn stepped back and watched as he stepped out of the car. Then she gave a sharp whistle.

"Damn Kagome, you weren't kidding when you said he was cute. He's better then cute, he's gorgeous." Inuyasha blushed furiously at her words and stepped behind Kagome. "Oh! He's shy too. Way cool. Don't worry I won't hit on you, you're taken." She smiled again and waved her hands.

"Taken?" He looked at his mate with a raised eyebrow. Kagome snaked her arms around his waist.

"She means that you're mine and she knows it."

"Good." He was still a bit unnerved by Fawn's words as he realized that two of her friends had said he looked nice, in less than a week no less. Only Kagome had ever said she liked how he looked. He had thought she was just saying it because she loved him. Maybe she said it because he did look nice. He would have to ask her later.

"Okay let's unload," Fawn said, and then ran around the car. "Hey Sims?"

"Yes Miss Fawn?"

"I was thinking that it might be a good idea if you cleared out as soon as we're done. She's not in the best mood today. A client was scheduled to be here two hours ago. Hasn't shown yet and hasn't called either."

"She's going to be livid," his face paled at the thought. "Yes I shall leave once the car is emptied. Thank you for the warning."

"No problem." She turned to the group at the end of the car. "All set?"

"Now we are," Sango replied as she closed the trunk.

"Alright everyone up the stairs, lunch is laid out and there are still intros to go through." She skipped over, grabbed a couple of bags, and ran up the stairs.

They were soon seated at a long table on the veranda. They had been introduced to Brook and Annie. Everyone had smiled and said hello, and now they were talking over a well spread table. They were interrupted by a car pulling up.

It was a small really non-descript white four door. A woman with short bleach-blond hair stepped out and walked up the stairs. She smiled brightly when she saw them.

"Oh hello, I was wondering if you could tell me where I might find Miss Shadara." Her voice had a slight condescending tone.

"Mrs. Alton you will remove yourself from my porch." Shadara's silken angry voice came from the drive way.

Everyone stood and looked over the railing as the woman turned.

"Oh there you are." Mrs. Alton said her voice disgustingly bright.

Shadara's emerald eyes turned black with rage.

"Oh shit," Fawn whispered.

Inuyasha watched the angry young woman. He could smell blood on her, and he was sure it was her own.

The blond woman took her time going down the stairs. With each slow step she took Shadara's expression grew darker.

"You are two hours late." Her voice was cold now, colder than Sesshoumaru's.

"I'm sorry, it couldn't be helped. I got stuck in traffic."

"You're lying."

"What?! You dare to accuse me of…"

"I shall dare whatever I wish." Shadara cut her off. "You had no trouble with traffic. You are late because you are inconsiderate." She shook her left hand and blood splattered onto the ground. "You have one hour to remove your horse from my property or he will be put down."

The blond stood there, shock written across her face.

"What are you talking about? You can't kill him."

"If he is still here in one hour I will have a vet put him down." She stood perfectly still.

"B-but why," there was a frantic tone in her voice.

"Because the animal is dangerous, and I will not have someone injured due to your foolishness."

"What?! He would never hurt anyone."

Shadara growled, truly growled from deep in her chest. She lifted her bleeding arm and pointed at the watching group.

"What do you see up there?" She asked.

"I see people, why?" She was confused.

"I see a child, and I see inexperience. One wrong move by anyone up there near your horse could get one of them killed."

"He would never hurt anyone!" She said again, this time a little desperately.

"Then explain this," Shadara snapped. She grabbed the top of her sleeve and ripped it. The black fabric didn't show the blood, but her copper skin did.

The tattered remains of her sleeve hung on her forearm, held in place by her van brace. With the concealing fabric gone it was easy to see the eight inch long gash along the outside of her arm.

The blonds' eyes were wide.

"He didn't," she shook her head.

"HE DID!!" Shadara roared and tore the fabric away.

"B-b-but."

"No! Two of my best hands held him, a rope on each side of his halter. And still the monster spun and stuck me. HE STRUCK ME! Do you get that? His fore feet left the ground and he lashed out. The men were thrown against a wall. I had to loop a rope around his hind legs and pull him to the ground. I jumped on his head trying to hold him down. He threw me into a wall. It took four men to hold him long enough for me to pump him full of tranquilizer. I will not have him here. Is that clear?" She trembled with rage.

"But there's not another stable with in a hundred miles that will take him." The woman was crying. "I don't want him to die."

Shadara dropped her head for a moment and took a deep breath.

"He gets put down or you sell him to me."

"What?"

"He gets put down or you sell him to me. I will not say it again." Her voice was icy again.

"But."

"It is the only way to ensure that he lives. How much did you pay for him?"

"Twenty-five hundred."

"Brook, Annie, take Mrs. Alton to the office. Write out a bill of sale. Make three copies, all of you sign them. Give her the amount she quoted, and once she is off the property void her key code."

"Yes Shadara." Brook said.

She and Annie hustled the woman into her car and drove past the house. Once the car was out of sight she spoke again.

"Fawn call down to the barn, tell the men to rope that gelding and take him up to the top one-hundred. They are to turn him lose with the mustangs. Then bring me the suture kit."

"I'll hurry."

"Thank you." She tilted her head back, closed her eyes, and became still.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

Shadara stood her face turned toward the sun. Taking slow deep breathes she forced her anger away. She was ashamed for lashing out at the foolish woman in front of Fawn's guests. She had just been so angry with the woman. Her foolish treatment of the animal had made him violent.

She could handle her own injures, but her employees being injured had pushed her over. When she saw Mrs. Alton standing on the veranda speaking to the group her anger went up a notch. When she saw the little boy with the black haired girl it went through the roof.

She had a vision of the child being hurt by the vicious animal. And it made her want to choke the woman. So she had lashed out, in rage and in fear. Under no circumstances would she allow that little boy to be hurt while on her property. The horse had to be moved it was that simple.

So the encounter over, she stood, breathed, and bled. She felt her blood seep down her arm and drip from her fingers. She heard Fawn's guests moving on the veranda. After several minutes she felt a small hand tug on her right pant leg.

She looked down into eyes nearly as green as her own. The child was standing next to her, he was smiling.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She knelt down on her left knee, raised her right hand, and touched his hair.

"Aye little one, I'm okay." She was calm again her voice like warm silk.

"I'm Shippo."

"Hello Shippo, I am Shadara." He nodded.

"I know I saw your picture. Fawn sent it to my Mama. I saw you fight too, you're really good." His tone was earnest.

Shadara's silvery laugh was unexpected as was the bright smile she gave him.

"Thank you Shippo. I have worked hard to become so." She looked up to see Fawn walk out the door. She had a small pouch in one hand and a bucket of steaming water in the other.

Shadara also caught the sound of foot steps behind her. She quickly identified Brook and Annie's steps. She looked at Shippo.

"Let me get patched up little one then we'll talk some more."

"Okay," he ran up the stairs and climbed onto Inuyasha's shoulder. "See Papa I told you she was nice."

"Keh."

Fawn set the bucket in front of Shadara and opened the small pouch. Miroku headed down the stairs. He was nearly at the bottom when Shadara spoke again.

"That's far enough." Her voice was smooth, even, and without threat. "Fawn has relayed information about you lecher." She looked up and he stopped at the glint in her eye. "You may have an immortal life span, that will not protect you from my wrath should you lay a hand on any of my pack. Understand?"

He nodded and backed up. Kagome leaned over the railing.

"How did you know that? I didn't tell Fawn anything about his immortality."

"What are you?" Inuyasha growled his ears pinned under his bandana.

Shadara pulled her van brace off, dipped some water from the bucket, and began washing her arm.

"Use your nose dog-boy. I've shed enough blood for you to at least take a guess." She looked at Fawn. "Thread the small curved needle please."

Fawn nodded as Inuyasha closed his eyes and processed the scents he was pulling in. Suddenly he growled.

"Wolf!"

"Very good," Shadara nodded.

"But she doesn't feel like a youkai." Kagome said staring at the green eyed woman.

"That's because I'm not." Her arm clean she poured a sparkling powder into the slash. "Some may consider what I am to be a demon, as some refer to your youkai being, but I'm not." She deftly pulled the needle through her skin.

"I am a shifter." She stated simply as she stitched her arm.

"A what?" Kagome asked as she watched in morbid fascination. She had never seen anyone stitch their own wounds.

"She's a shape shifter." Brook said.

"What shape do you shift into?" Miroku asked.

"What the fuck do you think monk?" Inuyasha growled at him. "A wolf, why else would I smell it in her."

"Aye, I am a wolf." She looked up. Green eyes met gold. "You can take the bandana off you know. No one here shall judge you."

"What are you talking about?" She snorted at his wary tone.

"I speak about your ears. You have no need to hide them." She had a thoughtful look cross her face. "Brook, are there anymore outsiders on the property?"

"No, that idiot was the last outside client you had."

"Good accept no more. I am tired of them." Her tone was weary. "I speak the truth Inuyasha. No one will judge you for being different here. No one will give a damn that you're not completely human." She tied off her last stitch and cut the thread with her dagger. She washed the needle and handed it back to Fawn. She looked at the hanyou.

"Are you afraid?" She asked her voice quiet.

"Keh," he looked from the kneeling woman to his mate.

"It's alright." Kagome whispered.

He looked back at Shadara and pulled the bandana off. She stood and looked for a moment. She nodded her approval and picked up the bucket.

"Cool." Fawn said as she smiled.

"They suite you nicely," Annie remarked.

"The earring rocks," Brook added.

Shadara straightened from pouring the water into a nearby flower bed. She set the bucket down and turned to Brook.

"I'm going to the gym for awhile."

"You should rest."

"I'm not as calm as I look. I need to work it off."

"You're also hurt more then you're saying. I know you are." There was concern in her eyes.

"Aye, but is of no matter." She stepped toward the house. "I cannot take the time to rest. I have a war to fight."

"Even warriors have to rest Ho…" Shadara cut her off. She was standing at the top of the stairs her head down.

"I am no warrior Brook. I am a weapon." She walked into the house without a backward glance.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six

Brook's eyes glazed over for a few seconds as she watched her best friend walk into the house. They quickly cleared.

"Damn it!" She swore. "Blue eyes, nothing but damn dark blue eyes!"

"What are you going on about?" Fawn asked her.

Brook whirled and gave her a hard look.

"That's all I can 'see'! When I try to 'see' her all I see is dark blue eyes. I can 'see' you, I can 'see' Annie, oh hell, and I can even 'see' them." She waved her hand at Inuyasha's pack. "But no matter how hard I try I can't 'see' Holly!!" Her voice went up an octave.

"Who's Holly?" Miroku asked. Brook turned toward him.

"Shadara is Holly. That was her name before that damn prophecy grabbed her by the throat and made her what she is." She turned away. "I'm going to get Rage and go for a ride." She jogged away.

"What did she mean she's 'going to get Rage'?" Sango asked.

"Flame's Rage, he's her stallion. She'll be gone for the rest of the day." Annie answered. "If it's alright I'm going to my room for awhile." At Fawn's nod she quickly went inside.

"Fawn?"

"Yeah Kagome?"

"I have a few of those questions you mentioned."

Fawn hung her head for a second then looked up with a smile.

"Just my luck to get you here when all hell breaks loose huh?"

"I guess," Kagome answered with a smile of her own.

"Let's go inside and I'll try to explain."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They moved the rest of lunch into the kitchen to listen to Fawn's story.

"Okay I'm going to give you the shortened version. Any further detail you want you're going to have to drag it out of Shadara." She said as she sat on a tall bar stool. "She's the prophesied protector of an entire race. Her parents had an idea that she was at birth. Her eyes are green, and they should have been brown."

"Why?" Sango asked.

"Shadara is American Indian, a full blooded Cherokee to be exact. All of her family, on both sides are brown eyed people."

"Okay so her eyes were different, what the fuck was wrong with that?" Inuyasha had a feeling this was headed to a bad place.

"Well the first thing her grandfather did when he saw her was call her Mom a whore."

"What?" He growled. His own mother had dealt with that.

"But his son, Shadara's Dad, had a stack of paper work proving she was his." She sighed and waved her hand. "We're off track. Anyway the second sign came when she was two and the lock behind her ear turned silver. It was confirmed when she was five.

"Her Dad had been training her for a year already by that time. He continued to train her and as she got older it accelerated. By the time she was twelve she could fight like a demon and she carried that dagger on her hip. She was skilled with a sword as well. She had just started learning the bow when her parents were killed."

"Was it an accident?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, so her life went from being loved and praised for her every effort to a living hell. Her mom had no living family. So she ended up being bounced around between her Dad's six brothers for a year. Then she ended up with her Grandfather."

"The bastard," Inuyasha was still growling.

"For nearly a year and a half every time he was angry he took it out on her. She wasn't strong enough to fight back. She took the beatings and waited." Fawn sighed and looked around at their angry faces.

"Then one night she was home alone. It was dark and she walked out to the barn. One of the ranch hands grabbed her, held a knife to her side, and told her to be a good little girl."

"Did she knife the bastard?"

"Actually she did." Inuyasha nodded at her words. "She didn't come away unscathed though. She has a scar on her left side from her bottom rib to her hip." She turned to Miroku. "You're blessed she didn't do more than tell you to back off. She hates men. She won't allow one to touch her." She shook her head. "It's just been one thing after another. Our freshmen year the captain of the football team tried to slap her, she broke his nose, and his arm." Miroku gave a low whistle.

"Good thing you didn't touch her monk. She would have taken your arm off at the shoulder." Inuyasha smirked.

"What?" Kagome asked at seeing Fawn shake her head and smile.

"I had a nasty fight with my dad one night. We fought all the time. Anyway I called her. She told me to get my stuff she'd come get me. A bit later I was standing on the porch with my bag when he started in on me again." She shook her head again. "You know Shadara can be truly scary when she wants to be."

"You mean like in those pictures?" Kagome asked with a smile.

"Yeah, well he started yelling again and asked me where in the hell I thought I was going. Shadara stepped out of the darkness and said 'She's going with me'. She said it in a really scary tone. She told me her truck was at the end of the driveway and that she'd meet me there. When I went home two days later my dad had a nasty black eye." She smiled at everyone's shocked expressions. "He never fought me about going to her house, and all I had to do to stop a fight was mention her."

"Why did she hit him?" Sango asked. Fawn shrugged.

"He made me cry. She felt that was reason enough."

"Okay she has people that she protects," Miroku said. "So do you three fit into this prophecy as well, and what did Brook mean by she can't 'see' Shadara."

"Yeah we're there too. Annie is Shadara's Innocence, I'm her Joy, and Brook is The One Who Sees. She can see things about people, mostly just small things. She knew that there would be six of you coming out here. She told me before Kagome did."

Suddenly Inuyasha stiffened and gave a low growl.

"Wolf," he said through clenched teeth.

"Aunt Fawn," said a deep growling voice from the door way. They all turned and saw the white wolf from the picture standing there.

"Hi Kit, did you need something?"

He turned his silver eyes from her to the strange people standing in the room. His gaze settled on Inuyasha.

"You can quit growling at me now I am no threat to your pack." He turned back to Fawn. "I need water for Mama. She's turning the music on. You know how she gets."

"Of course," she pulled a large bottle of water from the fridge. "She'll be at it for hours. Is Sa there too?"

"Yes, thank you for the water."

"You're welcome." He opened his mouth; she placed the bottle between his teeth, and then ran her hand down his neck. "Watch over her." Her voice was quiet. He gave her a nod and walked down the hall.

"Now the animals talk," Inuyasha shook his head. Fawn smiled again.

"Some of them do."

"He called Shadara Mama." Shippo piped in.

"She raised Kit and Sa from blind babies. So she's the only mother they know."

"Like Kagome's my Mama because she takes care of me."

"Exactly like that. Well let's get your stuff off the veranda and I'll show you to your rooms. Then I'll show you around."

"Sounds good," Kagome nodded.

As they headed out they could hear music. They past a door that must go to the gym, because from the other side of it came the thumping strains of Three Days Grace 'Animal I Have Become'.

Inuyasha pinned his ears.

"Got it loud enough?"

Fawn looked at him.

"For her this is quiet. She has it down for the boys. She keeps them with her if she's lifting. When she stops she'll kick them out, turn it up, get her sword, and loose herself to the music. She'll be in there for hours working till she's exhausted."

"Why does she do it?" Sango asked. This time Fawn's smile was sad.

"It's the only way she can keep her demons at bay."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Hours later the kitchen was full of the smell of good food and the sound of laughter.

"Miroku you really are horrible," Fawn wheezed. "Stop it. If I laugh any more I won't be able to walk in the morning." She laid her head on the counter.

He and Sango had been telling about their many travels and he always found some way to make it funny.

"I'm glad I made it back for this," Brook said as she set a bottle and large wine glass on the counter.

"I'm glad Fawn drug me out of my room," Annie said with a shy smile.

Brook pulled the cork and filled the glass with the deep purple liquid.

"What's the occasion?" Miroku asked with a wave towards the bottle.

"None for you," she said as her eyes glazed. "Three, two, one," her eyes cleared just as the music from the gym stopped. She opened the fridge, pulled out a bottle of water, and set it next to the glass.

Seconds later Shadara appeared. Dressed in tank top and loose pants she was covered in a fine sheen of sweat. She was slightly short of breath; a few strands of her raven's wing hair had pulled loose of her braid and lay on her neck.

"Thank you Brook," she said as she picked up the water. Swiftly she twisted off the cap and drained the bottle. "Is this the last of the Blackberry mead?"

"No," the red head answered. "There is one more."

"Set it aside I'll want it when I get back from that cursed trip I have to go on this week." Shadara picked up the glass and emptied it as well. A second quickly followed. She corked the bottle and handed it to her friend. "I'll return in a bit. I'll be able to be pleasant company after a shower." She gave everyone a wave and left the room again.

"Does she always drink like that?" Kagome asked quietly. Brook shook her head.

"No, most of the time she won't even touch soda. She's stressed big time again though. When she does it's usually more and it's only here. She never has any alcohol at home."

"Home? I thought this was her home?" Kagome asked confused.

"No, this is a base so to speak. Home is far to the north deep in the Rockies."

"So when she said she has a war to fight she really meant it." Sango said.

"Yes," Brook nodded. "Without her our people would be wiped out."

"There's something I would like to know." Miroku's voice was serious for the first time that evening.

"What's that?" Fawn asked him.

"Why does she hate herself so much?"

Brook drew in a deep breath in shock at his quiet words.

"She sees herself as a monster," she answered.

"Why the fuck for?" Once again Inuyasha didn't like where this was going.

"Because her job, the whole reason she exists is to kill. She has to kill them before they can kill her people. She doesn't care that they're evil. They didn't start out that way. All she sees are creatures that God put here. And she has to kill them.

"Her entire life she's been called a freak, because of her eyes, because she can fight better than any man, and because she never backs down. And now most of the time her life is one big blood bath. She hates it and sometimes it gets the better of her.

"She needs some down time, she needs to go home, but right now she can't." Brook stopped and glanced around the room, gauging their reactions to her words.

"Why not?" Inuyasha growled, hearing that Shadara had been called a freak and hated hit too close to home for him.

"Orders," Fawn said, "she's been ordered by the Queen to attend a small community college till the end of the term. We don't know why. She won't tell us about it. Every time we ask her she just gives a sad smile and walks away or changes the subject. Today is the most we've heard her speak in over a month."

"She was really mad at that lady." Shippo said. He was sitting next to Kagome holding a glass of milk.

"She lashed out at her because she was afraid." Brook said.

"She didn't smell of fear, she smelled pissed off." Inuyasha commented.

"That's because she instantly converts her fear into rage. But I know her very well. She wouldn't have laid into the idiot like she did if Shippo hadn't been there."

"What did he have to do with it?" Kagome asked. She pulled her child into her lap and hugged him. She was upset by Brooks' words.

"Because the first thing to go through her mind when she saw him was the thought of that nutcase horse hurting him," Kagome gasped. "Yeah, there was no way in hell she would let that happen. So she lost it. There will be people permanently in wheelchairs before she would allow a child to be harmed."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shadara stood, feet apart, her forehead against the wall, and her arms over her head, as the nearly scalding water poured over her back. She brought her rambling thoughts to a stop and reached out with her mind.

_Starlight._

_Little one, _The deep mental voice soothed her.

_They're here. _

_All of them?_

_Yes, the Wounded Dog, his mate, the Immortal Pair, the Fox Child, and even the Two Tailed Cat of Fire._

_You sound unhappy._

_Damn it! I wanted no one else sucked into this._

_They are part of the prophecy there is nothing we can do._

_Damn the prophecy! _She yelled at her bonded. _It took Mama and Daddy. It has included my friends. If it was just me I could handle it. But now it is pulling people across time and oceans to do its bidding. _

_You cannot do this on your own, little one. You know that._

She sunk to her knees.

_I'm tired Starlight. _Her breath shuttered. _I'm tired of the blood, and the death. I'm tired of being a monster._

_You are not a monster. You do as you must, that is all. And I know of no one as loving, loyal, and protective as you are. You are strong, brave, and unfailing in what you know is right. Those are not the qualities of a monster. You have a good heart._

_Maybe you are right Starlight, maybe you are wrong. Only time will tell. _Her tears mixed with the hot water.

_Rage says that Brook is worried about you._

_She always worries about me._

_With good cause, he also says that Miroku is telling amusing stories and making everyone laugh._

_I do not wish to laugh. It will make my bruised ribs hurt._

_My mate says that if you don't get out of that shower, and join the others on your own, that she will make you. _

Shadara gave a slight smile.

_I shall go but not because you wish it of me. I promised the little boy I would talk with him. And I shall keep my word._

_You always do, little one._

_Are you ever going to stop calling me that? _Her mental voice was a bit miffed.

_I think not. Goodnight._

_Goodnight. For now._

As she broke the connection she stood. It was another ten minutes before she left the hot water behind, her soul only slightly calmer.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Miroku once again had everyone laughing when Shippo jumped down from his seat.

"Shadara!" He nearly squealed.

She stood just outside the kitchen, once again wearing a black shirt and pants, but over these she wore a light weight floor length emerald robe.

Shippo ran across the kitchen and launched himself into her arms. For the second time that day her silvery laugh was heard.

"Happy to see me," she inquired giving the child a slight smile.

"Very," he patted her cheek. "You said you would talk to me again."

"And so I shall, little one, as soon as I have eaten."

"Okay," he jumped down, ran across the room, and scrambled back into his seat.

"Shippo," Kagome scolded, "You shouldn't have jumped on her like that." He hung his head a little.

"Don't be upset with him," Shadara said. "He is a sweet child and I don't mind."

"And we don't either," Brook added. "He's made her laugh for the first time in months."

"Twice," Annie added.

"Kagome," Shadara said. "If you would permit it, I have a gift for the child."

Kagome looked from Shadara to her son. He gazed at her expectedly with hope filling his green eyes. She shifted her gaze back to the shifter.

"I think that would be alright." She nodded and smiled.

"Oh, thank you Mama," he jumped down as Shadara took her own seat. He quickly climbed into her lap.

"What is it?" He asked as he settled down.

"You shall see in a moment." She smiled at him. "I must see something first." She looked at him intently her eyes faintly glowing. They quickly settled on his chest. "That is why I couldn't see you properly."

"What do you mean by that?" Inuyasha asked gruffly.

"I am a creature of magic, so I can sense it, and quickly tell what kind it is, and what it is meant for. Your earring is a language charm. Shippo has one as well. Yet he has another charm as well. At first I was unsure of its purpose. It didn't take me long to work it out though." She pulled a small gold chain from her pocket. "This is so you can wear your language charm, but not hide." She clipped the delicate chain around his wrist.

Then with a single slim finger she tugged the chain around his neck out of his shirt. She took the small round charm from the necklace and placed it on the bracelet.

"Can you still understand me, little one?" She asked gently. He nodded. "Good now let's see that tail of yours'. A fox shouldn't hide his tail." She unhooked the chain Sesshoumaru had given him and pulled it away.

As soon as it left his skin his youkai features once more appeared. His tail, fangs, claws, pointed ears, and little fox feet. Shadara looked at him and nodded.

"Much better," she smiled and handed the necklace to Kagome.

Brook, Fawn, and Annie stood staring at the child's changed appearance. Even though it was vastly changed and unusual it fit him perfectly. He gave them a slightly worried look.

"Very good," from Brook.

"Much better," Fawn smiled.

Annie just smiled and nodded.

Shippo gave a relived sigh and hugged Shadara.

"Thank you for the present."

"You're welcome," she hugged him back. "Go see your Mama for a bit okay. I have to eat before my little mother gets mad at me." He jumped down again.

"Do you mind?" Brook asked indignantly. "Don't call me that."

"But you do mother me," Shadara lifted one slim elegant eyebrow at her friend.

"Only because you don't take care of yourself properly." She said as she set a plate in front of Shadara.

"Even if I did you would still mother me." She waved her fork at her friend. "I heard laughter earlier. What was so amusing?"

As Miroku launched into his story telling once again, Shadara was glad for the change of subject. Once dinner was over she would tell the little fox a story and then retire to her room.

She wished for nothing more at this moment than to be alone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was after midnight, and Inuyasha stood in the upstairs guest suite gazing at his sleeping family. His mate held their sleeping pup in her arms. He had heard Shippo whimpering in his sleep in the adjoining room a short time ago. Worried about him he had retrieved the pup and put him with his mother.

Kagome, sound asleep, had pulled him into her arms and held him close.

Inuyasha leaned down and ran his clawed fingers through her hair.

"Inu- Inuyasha," she muttered. "What's wrong?" She opened her sleep glazed eyes.

"Nothing. The runt had a nightmare. I brought him to you."

"T-thanks," her voice was slightly slurred. "Come back to bed."

"I can't sleep. I'm going for a walk."

"Kay, don't get lost." She snuggled deeper into the blankets.

"I won't wench, get some sleep." He kissed her forehead.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

It took him less than a minute to leave the room, get down the stairs, and out the front door.

He stood on the veranda scenting the air, trying to get a feel of what was out there. He caught a slight whiff of smoke from the right. It didn't smell like wood smoke. His curiosity getting the best of him he went to investigate.

He reached the end of the house and looked around the corner. Standing with her back to him, the screens pushed open, leaning against the rail, bottle of mead and wine glass at her elbow, and a lit cigarette in her right hand, was Shadara. She stood staring across the yard. She took a drag from the cigarette then exhaled the smoke through her nose.

"Hello Inuyasha." Her silken voice was quiet.

"I'm down wind." She shrugged at his statement.

"That means little. I felt you leave your room. Our power may be different but I can still feel you when you move. I was rather surprised at how powerful you are."

"Why can't I feel yours?" He stepped closer.

"I keep mine chained." She closed her eyes and the silver in her hair flashed.

He gripped the rail, digging his claws into the wood, as the wave of it washed over him.

"Fuck!"

She pulled it back in and gave a slight nod.

"You could put it that way." She pulled on the cigarette again.

"Kagome said those things are bad for you." He took a deep breath and leaned on the rail a few feet from her.

"Aye, they are. I rarely smoke."

"How often?"

"Slightly more often than I drink." She emptied the half full glass at her side.

"Why do either?"

"Stress, worry, concern, no matter what word you use for it, the fact is I'm fretting about something. How do you handle it when you're worried?" She asked as she poured another glass.

"I usually kill something."

"What if that's not an option or doesn't work?" He blushed at her question.

"I-I h-hold Kagome."

She nodded and took another drag.

"Your mate is a good woman. You are blessed to have each other." She put her cigarette out and finished the glass of mead. Her hair, blacker then Kagome's, hid her face as she lowered her head.

They stood there silently for several minutes. Inuyasha felt he should say something. But he didn't know what. He didn't have to.

"What do you remember of your Mother, Inuyasha?" Shadara asked as she raised her head and looked at the sky.

A little shocked at her question he took a deep breath and thought.

"I remember the way she smelled, how when I was scared she would pull me into her arms and sing. And I remember how she cried when people called me 'half-breed'."

"How old were you when she died?"

"I was seven maybe eight."

"I was twelve when my parents were killed. Their car was smashed by a tanker truck full of gasoline. There was nothing left of the car after the fire burned out." She sighed. "I had nothing left to bury."

"The morning I found out, I went to where they had buried her in the night." He shook his head and clenched his hands. "Her smell was so faint. I had to fight to catch it. After a few days it faded and I left. I go and see her now and then."

She looked thoughtful at his words.

"You're a good man Inuyasha," she finished her drink. "We shall speak again later." She put both hands on the rail.

"Where the hell are you going?"

Her eyes flashed as she looked at him.

"To explore the night with my bonded."

She leapt the rail and disappeared into the darkness.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Dawn was breaking and standing where he had been since midnight, was Inuyasha. He leaned against the rail looking across the yard. His thoughts were drifting when he felt a pair of small warm hands slide under his shirt, up his back, and around his ribs. He sighed and relaxed at the feel of his mate's hands on his skin, her slight weight pressed against his back, and her scent as it washed over him.

"You didn't come back to bed." Her voice was soft.

"I was thinking," he answered as he turned in her arms.

"About what?" She asked giving him a smile.

He brushed her cheek with his knuckles. He loved the way she looked in the morning. Her hair tousled, her eyes still a bit sleepy, and the dawn light on her skin.

"About many things. Mostly about Shadara."

"Shadara, why?" Her brow furrowed in confusion.

"I talked to her after I came down last night." He sat and pulled Kagome into his lap.

"What did you two talk about?" She snuggled into his chest.

"She asked about my mother, she told me about her parents' deaths. She said that you're a good woman and that we are blessed to have each other." He blushed. "She t-t-told me that I-I'm a good man." He ducked his head.

"Oh Inuyasha, don't be embarrassed." She smiled at him again and rubbed her nose against his jaw line. "You're the best man I know." He blushed harder at her words as she slipped her arms around his neck.

"Keh."

"What else did she say?"

"That she would talk to me later. She said something strange."

"What?"

"She said she was going to explore the night with her bonded. Then she jumped the rail and disappeared. I wonder what she meant by it."

"I'll ask Fawn about it later," Kagome yawned and snuggled closer.

"Come on wench," he stood with her in his arms, "let's put you back to bed."

"Only if you come with me," she kissed his neck.

"Keep doing that and I'll never let you get out of it." He growled.

She giggled and did it again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome walked down the stairs and into the sun light. Her family and their new friends were gathered in the back yard.

"Hey Kagome," Fawn called as she jogged over. "I was starting to think you were never coming out."

"Sorry about that. The shower was wonderful and there was so much hot water. I couldn't resist." She smiled when she saw Inuyasha roll his eyes. "Breakfast was wonderful. Thank you for leaving a plate out for me."

"You're welcome. Inuyasha said that you weren't leaving the water anytime soon so I thought it would be best if I left you some." The brunette smiled as they walked across the yard.

It was only a few steps over to Brook, Annie, and Sango. All three were kneeling in the grass weeding a large flower bed. Sango looked up as Kagome stepped up to her.

"Hey, so you finally decided to come out. About time." She gave her sister a grin. "You should have been born a nymph. Are you sure you're not one in disguise?" She laughed and dodged as Kagome slapped at her shoulder.

"Hey Kagome, you didn't tell me you had a tattoo." Fawn exclaimed as she stepped behind her. "It's beautiful what does it say?"

On the juncture of her neck and shoulder was the kanji for Inuyasha's name. Around those were four other words. They were all in red. Surrounding them were delicate blue and purple flames.

At Fawn's question she jumped, turned, and slapped her hand over the mark. When she felt the lines of the design her eyes widened and she looked at her mate.

"Inu- Inuyasha?" There was a question in her tone.

With a grace few could hope to achieve he rose from where he was sitting in the grass. The women watched as he strode across the yard like the predator he was. When he reached Kagome he gently pulled her hand away from her shoulder.

"I told you it would change," his voice was deep and husky. "Did you expect it to look like a bite mark forever wench?" He asked smirking at her flashing a fang.

Brook, Fawn, and Annie looked at each other when he said 'bite mark'. They quickly looked back to the couple. Shivering a little at the intense look in the hanyou's eyes.

"I forgot," her voice was soft. Her chocolate eyes met his amber ones. "What does it say?" She shivered as he ran his claws over the mark.

"My name," his claws traced each of the kanji. "Friend, love, home, everything you are to me. And this one says 'mine'." She laughed at that.

"You're so possessive. What does yours' say?"

He pulled his red t-shirt over his head and leaned forward a bit.

His mark was just like hers except the kanji were in blue and the flames were red and purple. She traced them with her finger tips.

"My name, friend, beloved protector, heart, and mine." Her smile was radiant. "It seems we're both a bit possessive."

"Damn right wench," he growled and grabbed her by the waist pulling her to him. "No one will ever take you from me. No mangy wolf or weak human."

"Kagome," Fawn called, "what did he mean by bite mark?"

She turned and saw the worried look on Fawn's face. She flashed a reassuring grin.

"When Inu Youkai take a mate they mark each other. They stand together and bite the others shoulder drawing blood."

Fawn, Brook, and Annie cringed. Kagome chuckled at their expressions.

"As the couple is doing that they reach for each other with their Youki. In our case Inuyasha reached for me with his Youki and I reached for him with my miko powers. Anyway if the couple is meant to be their auras and powers merge, their souls are bound together, and the weaker partners life span matches the stronger'."

"That's cool," Fawn was smiling now. "The biting part is totally weird but the rest is cool. Our people do something similar with their mates and…" She was cut off by Shippo's yell.

"PAPA, PAPA!" He called as he ran across the yard from where he had been playing at the edge of the trees.

He was still a good fifteen feet from Inuyasha when he launched himself into the air. The hanyou darted forward, grabbed the boy, turned, and in a flash deposited him in his mother's arms.

"What's wrong runt?" His tone was gentle.

"There's something in the woods. I smelled blood." He was shaking and buried his face in Kagome's hair.

Fawn and her sisters watched as the silver haired man lifted his head and took a deep breath, pulling the air in through his nose. They were startled by his vicious and feral growl.

"Everyone back!" Inuyasha snapped. "I've got it now. Blood and a lot of it."

"What's it from?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know I've never smelled it before." His voice was deeper than before.

"Inuyasha where's Tessaiga?" Kagome's voice was worried.

When he turned toward her she heard Brook gasp at the sight of the dark purple stripes on his cheeks.

"In our room." He growled. "I'm okay though. I won't lose it." He turned back toward the tree line. As he stepped forward he sniffed again this time catching a different scent nearly covered by the blood.

"Oi Brook."

"Yeah."

"It's your pack leader. And I don't think any of the blood is hers." He felt a pulse. It was similar to what Shadara had shown him last night. This time though it was laced with an incomprehensible rage. "FUCK!" He spun, ran to his mate, and called out.

"Brace yourselves! She's pissed and about to blow!" He pulled Kagome into his arms.

Brook's eyes widened at his words, then she felt the pulsing, and she knew he was right.

"Fawn, Annie!" She yelled. "Protocol!"

The two girls ran for the deck as Brook stepped over to the brick patio. They were soon standing behind her. Fawn held a blanket and Annie a long black robe.

Everyone focused on the forest waiting.

With the fluid grace of a hunting cat Shadara strode out of the trees. Her hair pulled into a high pony tail. Her sword in her hand and her white clothes drenched in blood.

With the force of a tidal wave her rage and power crashed over them.

Brook was the only one left standing. Everyone else had been driven to their knees.

Shadara moved smoothly across the yard. Rage expressed by her very being. Her eyes were black, her face stony, and the silver in her hair glowed.

Inuyasha and his family watched as she approached her friends. They all wondered what could have angered the shifter so. And what would be needed to calm her again.

For a split second Brook was afraid. She knew that something horrible had to have happened for Shadara to have lost control this way. She waited until the bloodied woman stopped in front of her before she dropped her head and spoke.

"Lady Slayer what has happened?" She held to protocol even though she wanted to hug her friend.

Shadara growled. Damn it! She had frightened them. She knew coming here in this state had been a foolish idea. But she needed their comfort.

"No court bull shit Brook!" She snarled.

Brooks head snapped up.

"Holly what happened?"

Shadara began to tremble.

"They sent a patrol to push our borders." Her voice was rough.

"How many?" The red head asked.

"Thirty." Brook gasp at her reply.

"So many. Are you wounded?"

"Nay."

"Starlight?"

"My bonded is hale. A small gash on his shoulder is all. His mate cares for him."

"I had feared worse from your mood. They have pushed before what is so different this time?"

"They sent their young this time!" Shadara bellowed. "Young ones Brook! Every one of them less than a century old! The entire patrol were untrained, unseasoned, the only thing they knew was the hate they had been taught. The evil of their world.

"They were already twisted beyond saving. But they were so young! I could not do it; I could not slay the last two." Her hands were shaking. "The blood, the blood, I have shed the blood of young ones now. I have cut short lives that should have spanned centuries. Oh god Brook, what have I done?" Her voice was rough and filled with horror. "I have to get the blood off of me." She threw her van braces down and shrugged out of the harness that held her sword to her back.

She pulled her dagger, cut her belt, and pulled it off. It joined the pile of leather. She then ripped her outer shirt off. The absent long sleeve revealing a blood stained tank top. Next she kicked her boots into the pile. These were quickly followed by her jeans which she also cut away.

"Burn all but my weapons." Her voice was now an emotionless void.

She sank to her knees and curled in on herself.

Brook turned the nearby hose on, pulled it over, and signaled to the others to hold up the blanket. Once Shadara was hidden, Brook cut away the rest of her clothes and started to wash away the blood.

Kagome was doing her best to sooth Shippo. She didn't understand why her son was so attached to the shifter but she accepted that he loved the woman. And now he was distraught at her condition.

"Give him to me." Inuyasha's rough voice was quiet.

She looked over her shoulder at him a question in her eyes.

"Give him to me and see if there's anything you can do to help her."

She smiled at him and stood. Gently she placed the crying child into his arms. Shippo grabbed a hold of Inuyasha's hair with one hand, the rosary with the other, and buried his face into his neck.

As Kagome walked toward where Brook was helping her friend she didn't know how she could help. She just knew she had to try.

Sango held tight to Miroku's hand as they watched Kagome.

"Oh kami," she breathed. "She's so broken Miroku. I don't know if there is anything even Kagome can do to help her."

"All she can do is try, my love. And we'll be right here to help if we're needed."

Sango nodded at his words.

Fawn felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and was met by Kagome's concerned dark brown eyes.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yeah, could you start the fire? There's already one laid in the fire pit over there." She nodded off to the right.

"I can do that," she answered with a smile.

She quickly found the matches next to the pit and lit the fire. Within a couple of minutes the dry wood was blazing. She turned to see if there was anything else she could do. As she did Brook took the robe from Annie. Seconds later the blanket had been dropped.

There stood Shadara. With the sunlight shining off her wet hair, clutching the robe shut, and a dark look in her eyes.

Brook picked up the bloodied things and quickly dumped them onto the fire. As it started to smoke heavily and struggle to burn Shadara stepped forward. Her black eyes focused on the stuttering blaze.

"Back away." Her cold voice ordered.

Kagome jumped at the sound and scrambled away from the pit.

With the silver in her hair and her eyes glowing, Shadara focused. Suddenly the fire raged into an inferno. Within seconds all the wood, clothing, and leather was gone. She then turned and headed for the house. Her bare feet silent on the wet bricks.

"Weapons, field, fifteen minutes." With that she fled up the stairs and through the doors.

Brook sighed and rubbed a hand over her face.

"We're in for the ass kicking of the century."

"She won't hurt you will she?" Miroku asked.

"No," Annie answered. "But we're going to be exhausted by the time this is over."

"Hey you guys wouldn't know how to fight would you?" Brook inquired.

"Yes, we all can. We brought our weapons as well." The monk answered.

"Good you can help us calm her down. Maybe we'll have the upper hand for once." Fawn smiled.

"Huh, in Holly's words, not bloody likely." Brook groused. "We'd better get going."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Nine

"You remember how to get to the field?" Fawn asked Kagome.

"Yep, it was only yesterday after all."

"Okay we'll meet you guys there." She turned toward the house. "Hurry!" She hollered over her shoulder as she ran.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inuyasha glanced at his pack.

"Stay here," he growled.

With that he leapt onto the balcony. He was back a few moments later. Dressed in his fire rat and Tessaiga in his hand.

"Let's go. I'll deal with her."

_I'm the only one strong enough to._ Kagome heard his words whisper through her mind.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They hadn't been at the field long before they were joined by Shadara's pack mates.

Inuyasha stood with his back to the group as he watched the trail. He listened to their conversation with one ear. He was concerned about Shadara. He had never seen anyone so damaged. Not his mother, not Kikyou, not Kagome when he had upset her, not even Sango after the destruction of her village.

He had never felt power like hers. Nor rage.

He shook his head. He didn't understand her at all. Why she was so upset about killing the enemy? He just didn't get it.

What worried him the most was the look in her eyes when she manipulated the fire. It was so cold, nearly lifeless, and her eyes had been nearly black. He knew that her eyes grew darker when she was angry. But for them to be as black as they were was grave.

He shook his head again. He didn't understand why he was drawn to her. Why he wanted to protect her. Shadara being hurt had the same effect on him Sango being hurt did.

_Fuck, I've only known the woman a day. What the fuck's wrong with me she isn't pack. Why the hell do I care?_

His head snapped up as he caught her scent. She smelled of trees, sun warmed grass, and steel. Under all that was just a hint of wolf.

"She's coming," his tone was even.

Brook turned and saw Shadara come around the corner.

"Oh no," she gasped.

The edges of her black cloak brushed the path as they swirled. The hilt of her sword rode over her left shoulder. The cowl was pulled up hiding her face.

Inuyasha drew in a deep breath and held it. His ears came up. He could smell her, but it was clean. Not a single emotion escaped. No sadness, no anger, no guilt. Nothing. It was like she had completely shut her emotions off. He looked over at Brook. The red head had her hand over her mouth and her eyes were flooded.

"She's shut down." Her voice was chocked.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"She's completely closed of all of her emotions wench." He told his mate softly. He watched as the shifter approached.

She moved with an unearthly grace, like a hunter, an ultimate warrior, and as she had claimed, a weapon.

Annie looked at the cloaked figure then turned.

"Fawn, the boys?" There was a question in her tone.

"They went hunting." The brunette shook her head.

"Damn!" Brook swore. "They could have pulled her out of this faster than we can."

"I'll take care of it." Inuyasha's gruff voice startled the red head.

She looked at him with wide eyes.

"You're sure."

He gave her a single nod.

They all watched the shifter approach.

Shadara reached the fence. Instead of opening the gate she placed one hand upon it and vaulted over. She stood there still as stone.

"Shippo!" Kagome called startled as he leapt from her arms.

He ran on all fours, still crying, to the cloaked figure. He slid to a stop before her feet, looked up, and put his hand on her knee.

"S-Shadara?" His voice trembled.

The cowl tipped forward, the cloak parted, and her arms emerged.

Seeing her open hands Shippo jumped. She pulled him close and folded her cloak around him.

"Shhh little one," she whispered as she stroked his hair. Her voice was no longer cold and a bit of sadness had leaked into her scent.

"Are you alright now?" He asked as he looked up at her.

"Nay little one, I am not. I will be though. So worry not alright?" She sounded tired and heart sick.

Shippo gave her a smile and patted her cheek.

"Mama and I are going to watch while you spar."

"Alright little one, let's see if your Papa can give me a good fight."

"Keh, scary bitch or not I'll kick your ass."

"We shall see about that." She looked up at the hanyou. He was relieved to see a bit of green back in her eyes.

Shadara strode over to Kagome and placed Shippo in her waiting arms.

Black-emerald eyes meat chocolate ones.

"Thank you for being willing to try. Though I fear your efforts will be in vain." She whispered.

"You're welcome," Kagome replied in understanding.

The shifter pulled away from the group.

Cracking his knuckles the hanyou stepped forward. His amber eyes scanned the woman before him.

He flew at her. With a swipe of his claws he tried to grab her cloak. Intending on pulling her off her feet.

In a flurry she spun out of his reach. Throwing his balance off just a bit. Before he could right himself she spun back. And kicked his feet out from under him.

Flat on his back Inuyasha thought. He may need to put a greater effort into this.

As he leapt to his feet he pulled Tessaiga.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Um Kagome," Fawn looked at her with a quizzical expression. "Isn't his sword kinda old and beat up."

"Just watch."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inuyasha smirked at her question. He was looking forward to the reaction he was about to get.

The ensuing gasps of shock as the blade flared to life were music to his pointed ears.

"Interesting."

The single monotone word was all he got from the shifter. She didn't even draw her sword.

He rushed her blade held high.

As she spun away she pulled the cloak free of her shoulders. Using the flying fabric as a decoy she pulled her blade. And disarmed the hanyou.

Inuyasha watched as his sword flew away from him. Shadara leapt, deftly caught the blade, and threw it to him.

"You can do better," her voice floated across the field.

"I'll show you better," he snarled.

They came together with a clashing ring of steel.

She wasn't strong enough to hold him back for long. So she relied on her speed. Her speed and ingenuity.

_Damn it! She's fast_. The thought flew through his mind as he felt the flat of her blade against his ribs. _Smart to._

He was impressed at how quickly she could change tactics. And as he was anything but stupid it didn't take him long to figure her out. He was soon giving almost as much as he was getting.

Shadara was pleased with how this was going. Finally there was someone she didn't have to hold back with. Someone who might be able to wear her out.

She had known he would give her a good fight. Once he put a real effort into it that is.

For several minutes they drove each other across the field. It wasn't long before Shadara's dark mood was lifted. Her whole being was lit by her bright smile.

"Very good Inuyasha." She called to him. "But I wonder if you know this one."

With a quick flourish she pulled her dagger, spun her sword, once again disarmed him, dropped to the ground, and swept his feet out from under him.

This time he had no time to think about strategy. She was kneeling on his chest with the dagger at his throat.

"You'll have to teach me that one," he said looking into her bright emerald eyes.

"No use, you don't carry a knife."

Suddenly her smile died. A vicious snarl was ripped from her throat as she leapt away from him.

He was on his feet and after her as she ran toward the fence and a bloodied Kit.

She slid to a stop, falling to her knees before the wolf. Her hands were in his thick fur and her nimble fingers quickly found the shallow gash on his shoulder.

"My son what has happened?" Her voice was thick with worry. "Where is your brother?"

"M-ma-mama," he gasp trying to speak through his shuddering breathes. "A b-b-bear Mama. Sa's hurt real bad."

She stood; her face closed down, and she laid her hands on his head.

"Show me," he voice was gentle.

They both closed their eyes. Her silver hair flashed and she nodded. As she stepped back Kit spoke.

"I want to go Mama." Her expression softened.

"You're too tired to keep pace." He looked up at her his silver eyes pleading.

"Give me wings Mama, please." He beseeched.

She gave him a long look than shed her weapons. She knelt once more and placed her hands on his shoulders.

Within seconds they were both engulfed in a golden light. It faded quickly to reveal the pair.

Shadara now stood with her head down. And sprouting from Kit's shoulders was a magnificent pair of silver wings.

He looked up at his mother and saw the exhaustion written across her features.

"I took too much!" He gasped.

"No!" She snapped and stepped back.

She threw her head back and howled. It was a clear and earnest call for aid.

"What's she doing?" Sango asked as she turned to Brook.

"She's calling the herd." She answered as she and the other girls spread out.

"I thought you were a pack?" Miroku asked confused.

"We are both!" Shadara's voice rang over the thunder of hooves.

Four massive horses charged down the path and jumped the fence.

The four swung onto the equines. Followed by the winged wolf they ran for the trees.

"Wench!"

"Kirara!"

In a heartbeat they were flying after the wolf's pack.

Shadara got to the tiger seconds before they caught her.

Kagome covered her mouth at the sight.

Sa was unconscious, his breathing pained and shallow. His wounds were terrible. The miko was sure he wouldn't survive.

Inuyasha kept his mate on his back. Something strange was going on here. The four horses stood around Shadara and her son. Looking at her intently, waiting.

She raised her tear streaked face from her hands buried in his bloody fur.

"My warriors," her voice was gruff from pain. "I need your strength."

As one the stallions stepped forward, their deep voices ringing.

"All I have My Lady."

Together they shimmered revealing their true forms.

Kagome and Sango gasped.

"Unicorns!" The word was filled with awe.

The four lowered their heads laying their glowing horns on her shoulders. The golden light flowed down her arms, through her hands, and into the wounded tiger.

As his body was engulfed Inuyasha heard his breathing ease. Also the steadying of his heartbeat. Shock filled him at the sight of the vicious wounds closing.

She felt the wounds close, felt his blood replenishing, and the power filling her.

_Stop little one._ Starlight's voice echoed in her mind.

_No,_ she snarled. _I must make sure he is alright._

The second she felt him stir beneath her hands she broke the connection. She knew she was too late. It was too late to avoid the overload.

Inuyasha and his family watched. They watched as the cat stirred. And as Shadara leapt over him away from the group.

The white unicorn with the silver mane turned after her.

"Little one?" There was a question in his deep voice.

She trembled and wrapped her arms around herself. A pained expression crossed her face.

"It hurts Starlight." The pain laced tone cut Inuyasha deeply.

"Just let go my bonded," she shook her head at his words. "Little one please," he pleaded, "don't fight it."

She lifted her head and snarled. They could all see her fangs.

"Holly please," Brook stepped forward. "It only hurts when you fight it."

The shifter moved her gaze across the group. Her eyes caught Inuyasha's. There was a pleading in them. A pleading for acceptance.

He let his own gaze soften and nodded.

"Take care of them Brook." Her voice was strained.

"I will."

At the conformation she bolted into the trees.

Seconds later there was a flash of silver light. It was followed by a desolate howl.

"What happened?" Miroku asked.

"Power overload." Brook answered. "It caused her to shift."

Inuyasha's family looked at each other and the ones around them.

Shadara ran.

The Blackwolf ran.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

"Damn it! Where is she?" Inuyasha growled as he paced their room.

"Calm down." Kagome's quiet voice came from where she sat on the bed. "Fawn said it's been as long as three days for her to come back from a shift."

"Keh, whatever," he turned toward the window.

"Why are you so agitated?"

"Keh," he continued his pacing.

Kagome got up and walked to him. He had stopped in front of the window. His black brows furrowed as he gazed out of it. She slipped her arms around his waist.

"You're worried, I know you are."

Sighing he turned, looped his arms around her, and nuzzled her hair.

"Keh," his voice was less gruff.

She pulled back a bit and lifted her head.

"Why are you so worried? We barely know her. It usually takes you longer to care about someone."

"Are you saying I shouldn't give a shit?"

"No," she shook her head, "nothing like that. I'm just wondering." She gently touched his face. "You are worried though. I can feel it."

He dropped his head a bit and his ears drooped.

"I don't know why I care." He buried his face in her hair. "Kami Kagome, she's so broken." His voice was muffled and strained. "More than my mother, even more than Sango after her village was destroyed." He pulled away from her and turned back to the window. "Damn it!" He growled.

She laid her hand on his arm.

"Talk to me," she whispered.

"My hands itch and my claws ache to kill who ever hurt her. I don't understand it. It's almost like…"

"She's pack," Shippo's small voice came from behind them.

Inuyasha turned at the sound of his voice. Shippo was standing in the doorway to the adjoining room. A small white plush dog tucked under his arm.

The hanyou knelt down and opened his arms. The boy was across the room in a second.

"Oi, where'd you get the dog runt?" He asked with a smile as he stood.

"Mama got it for me. Do you like it? Its ears are just like yours." He looked up with a slight nervous smile.

Inuyasha looked at the toy for a second. He nodded and tightened his arm around the little fox.

"It'll do."

Kagome ran her hand over Shippo's hair.

"We picked it up when I took him shopping for clothes before we left."

"I liked it because of its ears." He hugged it. "And it's soft." His face saddened. "Papa, is Shadara going to be okay?" He looked up at him.

"I hope so runt, I hope so." He looked thoughtful. "What did you mean by 'she's pack'?"

"I'm not sure." He shrugged. "She just feels like family, like Aunt Sango does." He yawned and snuggled into Inuyasha's chest. "You have to help her Papa. I don't think Mama can."

He drifted off before they could respond.

Kagome took him from her mate and put him into bed.

"What the hell did he mean by that?" Inuyasha asked.

"When Shadara gave him back to me earlier she said something. She said that my efforts were in vain. Even though she said she was grateful for my trying to help her." She looked up at him. "Maybe what she needs isn't another girl to talk to. She already has her pack sisters."

"What the fuck else could she need then?"

She settled into the window seat and wrapped her arms around her knees.

"There have been times when I needed to talk to you or Miroku instead of Sango. Sometimes a girl needs a guy to talk to. Now she doesn't have a mate like I do. And she doesn't have any brothers either."

"What's the point wench?"

"You're both warriors Inuyasha. I know that Fawn and the others fight with her. But that's not enough. She needs someone who has a true idea about what she's been through. You know what that pain is like. Of being hurt by the people of the world, because you're different.

"You know what it's like to fight with all you have." She uncurled, came to him, and touched his face. "You can talk to her. You've seen the blood and the death."

"I'm not sure I can do that. I'm just an asshole remember." There was a concerned frown on his face.

"You know just as well as I do that's just a mask. Just like her being a bitch is."

"Keh."

"You both put it on to protect yourselves. And you know it. You're a big softy inside. She is too. Look at how she reacts to Shippo. And how broken she was this afternoon."

"I know the runt loves her." He was avoiding Shadara's reaction to her fight.

"You did really well in cheering her up. Before Kit got hurt that is."

"What do you want me to do Kagome?"

"I want you to talk to her like a brother would."

"I don't know how to be a brother."

She gave him one of her heart warming smiles. The one she saved just for him.

"You, my mate, are a wonderful brother. Sango and Miroku have both said so."

The look he gave her was one of utter shock.

"B-b-but I'm not their brother."

"Yes, you are. First you were the leader of our little group. Then you were their friend. Now you're their brother, as well as our Alpha."

A pensive look crossed his face. After a few moments he caught her eyes with his own.

"You're right."

"You'll talk to her then?"

"Yeah, if you'll talk to her first."

"I will."

"What the fuck!" He growled at a flash of silver light from the back yard. They hurried to the window.

Standing in the grass was Brook, draping a black robe over Shadara's bare shoulders.

The shifter stood with her back to the house. Once she pulled the garment closed she tilted her head back. The moonlight caught her eyes, causing them to flash. She opened her mouth and a haunting howl filled the night air.

At Inuyasha's gasp Kagome turned to him.

"She's grieving," he whispered.

"You can understand her?"

He nodded, muted in wonder, as her singing touched his heart. His expression turned determined as she walked toward the house.

"Go to her wench."

"Aren't you coming too?" She asked as she pulled her robe over her pajamas.

"Yeah, in a few, let her know I want to talk to her."

"Okay," she kissed his cheek and hurried out.

Inuyasha stood looking out the window.

"What the fuck am I going to do?" He whispered to the quiet room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome stood in front of Shadara's door. She was just a bit nervous about knocking. She wasn't sure what she should say or do.

Before she could dwell on it much more the door swung open.

Her hand on the door knob, looking disheveled and tired was Brook.

"Holly says to come in." Her voice was soft and tired.

"Okay, did you 'see' me standing here, or did Shadara know?"

"She knew," Brook said with a slight smile. "Somehow she always knows."

She pulled the door open a bit more and Kagome walked into the room. She quickly scanned the room. Though she saw the massive curtained four-poster bed, the ornately carved dressers, the art work, and the plants, they didn't catch her eye.

What did was in the right hand corner along the wall across from the door.

A large raised platform, piled high with colorful pillows. Lying in the middle of it was the silver and white unicorn. Lying against his shoulder, black hair fanned across his back, was Shadara. Her right arm was thrown over his back, her left hand wrapped in his mane, and her cheek pressed against his shoulder.

Kagome stared at the pair. She had heard the unicorn call Shadara 'bonded' before she shifted. Whatever that meant was special. He was gently nuzzling her hair and her shoulder. As his lips skimmed over her they moved slightly. He was arranging and smoothing her hair. And he was purring. Purring. Though very different than a cats purr, the sound was unmistakable.

Kagome was drawn across the room by the peaceful scene. She stopped as close as she dared.

The stallion raised his head from the care of his girl. His dark purple eyes caught Kagome's chocolate ones. He seemed to look straight into her heart. He nodded once and turned back to Shadara. He nuzzled her shoulder again before speaking.

"Little one," his voice was very deep and smooth.

"Starlight," her silken voice was laced with exhaustion.

"Kagome is here."

"Aye, I know," she opened her eyes. "Hello, you may sit with us if you wish."

Kagome looked at Starlight. She was a little nervous. He was bigger than any horse she had been around.

"I promise he doesn't bite." She jumped at Shadara's words.

"Much," he chuckled as he lipped her arm.

"You're going to scare her if you keep talking like that."

Kagome smiled at their banter and sat on a dark blue pillow.

Shadara sighed and melted into Starlight's side. She cleared her mind of everything. Everything but the feel of her bonded. She soaked up his heat; she was so cold from her long run. It mattered not that summer was approaching. The Montana nights were chilly. And her thick fur just didn't cut it. Not when her soul was colder than the night air.

Kagome watched as Shadara relaxed into the stallion's side. She seemed to be on the edge of sleep when she shivered. He flipped the end of his long tail over her. The silken strands spread out across her lap. Covering her like a shimmering blanket from her hips down.

Shadara nuzzled him in thanks for covering her bent legs.

"What was it that you wished?" Starlight asked looking at Kagome. She jumped just a bit at his question.

"I just wanted to check on her." She twisted the edge of her robe.

She glanced up at the unicorn. He was so big, much larger than Kirara in her battle form. Yet in spite of that he was so gentle and peace flowed off of him. She just didn't know what to say to him. Her eyes widened at the sound of his light chuckle.

"You are the mate and mother to creatures of myth and I make you nervous."

"It's not that," her brow furrowed. "It's just I never thought I'd meet anyone like you. And your size is slightly unnerving. I've never seen an equine as large as you."

"Come across a draft horse sometime and you will, for though I am built lighter I am a little taller."

"Are all unicorns your size?"

"No," he shook his head slightly. "There are many that are smaller. Very few that are larger."

"Starlight," Shadara tugged on his mane. "Stop talking."

"Alright little one," he chuckled, and then tucked his muzzle against her side.

"You wished to speak with me?" Shadara asked as Starlight began to purr again.

"Yes," Kagome nodded, "I wanted to make sure you're alright."

"There is more to it than that." It was a statement.

"Inuyasha is worried about you. He's been pacing and swearing for a couple of hours now."

"Why would he be so concerned over me?"

"He doesn't know. He just is. It bothers him to see you so hurt."

"I do not wish for his concern or yours." Her expression hardened. "I wish to fight my war. I want no one else involved."

"Little one," Starlight reprimanded.

"No," she pulled away from him. "I do not want them drug into this." She climbed off of the platform.

"Shadara," Kagome said, "stop pushing us away. We're just trying to help. Besides you're not the bitch you put on being."

Shadara turned toward her with a snarl.

"You are wrong. I am exactly the bitch that you see."

"No, you're not. You are too kind to my son for you to be." She gave her an understanding smile. "It's okay Inuyasha puts on a mask for the world too. He wants to talk to you by the way."

"He may do as he likes. After I shower." With that she glided across the room and through the bathroom door.

Kagome looked at the exasperated unicorn.

"Is she always like this?" She asked.

"At times it is worse. There are moments when her self-hatred nearly overcomes her." He shook his head. "Sometimes I don't know what to do for her."

Kagome looked at the door the shifter had fled through.

"I want to help her Starlight. How do I do that if she doesn't want it?"

"She wants it she just doesn't know how to ask for it. Also she's afraid."

"What is she afraid of?"

"She's afraid that if she lets you get pulled into this, and if she gets attached, she'll lose one of you and it will break her."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As Sango rose from their bed and pulled on her robe, Miroku rolled over running his hand down her back.

"Where you going," he mumbled into his pillow.

"I can't sleep. I'm going to get a snack and a glass of milk. I'll be back in a bit."

"'Kay, love you."

"Love you too," she smiled gently as she looked at him, and then turned toward the door.

As she pulled the door open she spotted Brook in the hall, looking tired and disheveled.

"Hey," Brook looked up at Sango's softly spoken greeting.

"Hey," she gave a weary wave. "It's late what you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep," she shrugged. "Thought I'd raid the kitchen, maybe a full stomach would help."

"I hope it that it does." She turned away and started down the hall.

"It's hard on you isn't it?"

Brook stopped at the quiet question.

"What do you mean?"

"The worrying, the stress, the not knowing what to do," Sango said as she walked to the red head. "The knowledge deep down that there is only so much you can do for her. And the bone deep hope that she doesn't self destruct." Brook raised startled gray eyes to Sango's calm brown.

"How," her voice held a slight quiver.

"I know what it's like to have your best friend question everything they do, wondering if they are doing the right thing. I know what it's like to try to convince someone you care about, that they're not a monster."

"Who," there was a bit of hope in her voice, hope that someone understood what she was going through.

"Me," Inuyasha's voice came from the end of the hall.

"You're no monster," Brook said as she looked at him.

"Keh, I've got human blood on my hands. Don't matter that they were a bunch of bandits, they were still human, and I hunted them down, and killed them."

"You weren't yourself Inuyasha," Sango said.

"That don't matter either." He shook his head.

"Yes it does, you regretted it as soon as you knew what had happened."

"Keh."

"You guys can explain all of that later." Brook said as she rubbed the back of her neck. She looked up at Inuyasha. "What are you still doing up?"

"Don't need as much sleep as you humans do." He lifted one shoulder. "Kagome wants me to talk to Shadara, try to help her. How the fuck I'm supposed to do that I don't fuck'n know."

"You'll figure it out," Sango said with a smile. "You're pretty good sometimes at finding the right thing to say or do. If you can't think of anything just comfort her like you do us."

"What do you mean?" Brook asked.

"He can make this really nice rumbling sound. That sound mixed with the feel of his youki is very comforting."

"Keh," Inuyasha's cheeks were red.

"He's only done it a few times when we've been really messed up, and when he bound us all as a pack." She stepped to his side and looped her arms around his waist.

As he laid his arm across her shoulders, Sango did something Sesshoumaru had taught her. She bumped Inuyasha's jaw with the top off her head and whined deep in her throat.

His eyes widened in shock and he looked down at her.

"W-what did you say?"

Sango repeated her actions, this time adding more to the sound, and following it with speaking the words.

"Alpha. Brother."

Inuyasha's instincts kicked in, his strips flared, and his rumble started deep in his chest. He tightened his hold on her shoulders and nuzzled the top of her head.

"**Pack sister,"** his voice deepened by the force of his youki.

Brook stood in awe as the sound washed over her, a feeling of strength and safety soon followed. She closed her eyes for a few moments just soaking it in. When the sound stopped she opened them and looked at the pair.

"If that would have the same effect on Holly that it did me it would be wonderful." She smiled at the hanyou. "I feel much calmer now, thank you."

"Keh, don't thank me. Sango started it." He looked down at her. "How in the hell did you know to do that?"

She gave him a squeeze than stepped away, a smile on her face.

"Sesshoumaru taught it to me; he said it may come in handy. I guess he was right." Inuyasha growled at her words.

"Damn bastard, can't keep his nose out of anything can he?"

"I'm glad that he didn't, anyway I think I'll be able to sleep now. Good night." With a wave and a smile she headed back to her room.

As Sango's door closed Brook looked at Inuyasha.

"Will you do that for Holly?" There was hope in her gray eyes.

"If it comes down to that yeah," he gruffly admitted.

"Thank you," her voice was quiet and full of gratitude. She gave him a tired smile and headed for her room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome looked at Starlight and then at the door.

"I can feel Inuyasha in the hallway, be right back," she jumped up off the blue pillow and hurried to the door.

She pulled it open just as he reached the end of the hall. When she looked up at him his stripes were fading.

"What happened? I felt your youki flare, but didn't sense anything wrong." She asked with a smile as he walked into the room.

"Keh, Sango just pulled some pack shit my bastard brother taught her." He went on to tell her what had happened in the hall.

"It sounds like Brook is right," Starlight said. "And I agree that it could help Shadara."

"I don't know if there is anything I can do," the Hanyou looked at the unicorn. "Kagome's the one good at fixing people."

"That may be true," the big stallion replied,"but I know that my little one will need a firmer hand than your mate has. God knows we have all tried to get through to her. Maybe with your unique brand of comfort and not being completely human yourself you can get through to her."

"Whatever, I'll try but I give no promises."

"That is all I ask."

"Starlight," Kagome's tone was questioning.

"Yes?"

"You called Shadara 'bonded' just before she shifted. What did you mean?"

"Every one of my people is capable of making two soul bonds. One is with our mate; the other is with a human." He looked at them as they nodded their understanding. "My mate is Snowwind, daughter of our Queen, and Shadara is my bonded human."

"So how deep is this bond?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha and I can feel each other through ours and sometimes we can here the other." Kagome added.

"Ours is more than that. At any given moment I can know every thought, every move, every heartbeat, and every breath she takes." His eyes slid closed. "Right now I can feel the hot water against her skin, I feel the pain of her cracked ribs, and every second I feel her shattered heart." He opened his eyes and saw the shocked looks on their faces. "Her soul is mine and her voice is in my mind at anytime. We fight as one for we are one. Two parts of the same soul and her life is bound to mine. Unless ended in battle our life will span nearly two eons. I wish for this war to be over with so that we can spend that time in peace."

"Fuck," the whispered word slid past Inuyasha's lips.

"Are all bonds like that?" Kagome's voice was awe filled.

"They are very close. Ours is more simply due to who she is. If you wish to know more, I'm sure the girls will be happy to fill you in."

"So the other unicorns in the forest today, they were Brook, Fawn, and Annie's bonded?"

"Yes," Shadara's exhausted voice said behind them.

They turned and looked at her. She was slumped against the bathroom doorframe. Her hair tightly braided, once again dressed in black, and pain etched across her face.

Starlight rose from his place and went to her. She raised her head. Emerald eyes meet dark purple ones. She laid her hand on his muzzle.

"Go to your mate," her voice was soft. "She misses you."

"She also understands that you need me little one."

"If I have need of you, you will know it."

"Alright," he's reluctant. "I won't be far. Are you for bed now?"

"I shall head there soon." A very slight smile pulled at her lips. "I think I'll have a fight with Inuyasha first."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-One

Starlight headed away from Shadara and toward the door. As he did Inuyasha felt a presence brush his mind.

"_Help her,"_ Starlight's voice whispered, _"you may be the only one who can." _

The hanyou turned toward the unicorn. Amber eyes met deep purple and the dog-eared man gave a slight nod.

"_I will."_ He thought. At Starlight's nod he knew he had been heard.

As the pale stallion disappeared into the dark beyond the veranda doors, Inuyasha turned back to the exhausted shifter.

She leaned heavily against the door jamb with her eyes closed. As her eyes slowly opened she raised a trembling hand to push against the jamb.

"I do not want your help," she said in a strained tone as she struggled to stand straight. "I wish to fight my war alone."

"Shadara you need the help though," Kagome said her voice thick with worry. "You're hurting yourself doing it this way."

"I shall bury the pain as I have always done." She waved off Kagome's concern.

"You keep on like that and either you'll become the emotionless monster you fear, or you'll get yourself killed." Inuyasha snarled.

She lifted her head and looked at him. He could see the soul deep pain etched in her eyes.

"It matters not, so long as my people are saved." She answered. "My life is immaterial as long as my job, my purpose, is done." She took a deep shuttering breath and stepped away from the door. With the loss of the support she didn't have the strength to stand, and she sank to the floor.

Inuyasha bolted across the room and caught her just as she hit the floor. As his clawed hands came around her waist her scent spiked with fear. He nearly dropped her in shock as it hit him.

"Release me," she growled as she stiffened fighting his hold on her.

"No, you're too tired," he tightened his hold on her.

As he did the scent of her fear soared and she pulled on his hands.

"What's wrong with her?" Kagome took a step towards them.

"She's scared."

"Release me!" Shadara's voice was sharp and her power tried to flare in her panic. It managed a weak ripple and her instincts kicked into overdrive.

She clawed at Inuyasha's hands drawing blood as she tried to get away. He could smell the wolf in her as she fought. With her instincts running so high she wasn't speaking she was growling and whimpering. It took him a moment to realize just what she was whimpering and it shocked him.

"**Male please not hurt female. SCARED! Please not hurt female." ** She said it over and over.

Again he nearly let go of her in shock. She was truly afraid of him. He did the only thing he could think of, he growled at her.

"Stop."

She stopped thrashing and clawing at his hands. She kept whimpering though and it was pulling at his heart. He looked up at Kagome.

"She had no fear of me before why now?" Kagome's eyes widened at his question.

"You're touching her."

"What?! Why would that make her afraid?"

"Remember what Fawn said." The memory of yesterday's conversation flowed through his mind. _'She took the beatings and waited. One of the ranch hands grabbed her, held a knife to her side, and told her to be a good little girl.'_

"Rumble for her." Kagome's voice was quiet and her eyes tear filled.

Inuyasha looked from his mate to the frightened woman in his arms. The sound started deep in his chest. At the feel and sound Shadara jerked and kept whimpering.

He deepened the sound and flared his youki a bit.

"**Male not hurt female." **He growled softly.

"**Please, release, scared," **she begged.

"**Male not hurt female," **he said again. **"Why scared?"**

"**Males hurt, always hurt." **She fought harder again, once more clawing at his bloody hands.

"**What male hurt pack female?"**

She thrashed again, slamming her head against his shoulder. When he still didn't let go she flooded his mind with her memories of pain.

_A younger Shadara stood holding a bleeding shoulder. She was scared and angry. _

"_No, I won't ride him. He's already bitten me. I can't control him, Grandfather."_

"_You insolent little bitch," the big grey haired man snarled at her. "You will do as I told you and get on that horse." He swung his arm and the back of his big hand connected with her face._

_Pain exploded in the right side of her head as she headed toward the ground from the blow. _

_Her grandfather pulled her off the ground and lifted her onto the back of a large horse. As soon as the hold on his bridle was released he reared and bolted. She tried to hold him back, but she wasn't strong enough, and she had little use of her injured left arm._

_The stallion reared again and spun, throwing her into the outside barn wall. She screamed as she felt her shoulder, and arm break from the impact. She screamed again when the horse kicked her breaking her thigh._

_Her world went black as she watched her grandfather's fist descend on her._

Inuyasha snarled as he saw her memory. Kagome gasped. Shadara was projecting so strongly that she was seeing it also.

_She walked into the house before her grandma. She was so glad to have the casts off at last. She was nearly skipping as she rounded the corner into the kitchen. Her smile was lost as she was slammed into the wall. She felt her cheek bone crack under the force of the old man's fist._

"_You will never tell me no again." He smiled at her lying on the floor._

"_Yes Grandfather," she managed to strangle out around the pain and blood in her mouth._

_Grandfather and Grandma were out for the evening. It was dark and she had gone out to see the horses. On her way back from the barn she heard a rustle in the bushes. Thinking it was the wind she continued to the house. _

_She yelped as she felt a strong hand on her throat and the press of cold steel against her side._

"_Now you're going to be a good little girl and do as you're told. Or else I'll cut this pretty little throat of yours." She reached for her knife as he turned her around. As she slashed him between his legs he ran his blade down her side._

_She lay in a hospital bed having just had her side stitched. Grandfather was in a rage when he came in._

"_How dare you damage a good hand like that?" He demanded. "Now I have to hire another one."_

"_I care not." Her voice was emotionless even though her stomach rolled with fear._

"_You will care when I get you home." He snarled at her. "You just had to fight back instead of giving him what he wanted."_

"_I would not allow him to rape me," she could feel anger rolling too._

"_Why not? You're just a little slut, just like every other woman out there. You were asking for it and you know it."_

"_Be not a fool!" She snapped. _

_He swung at her, she ducked, and he stumbled as she grabbed the scissors the nurse had forgotten, wrapped her hand in his hair, and held them to his throat. _

"_You will never touch me again," she snarled in his ear as she drew a thin line of blood. "For if you do I shall gut you like a fish." _

Anger rolled through Inuyasha as his mind was filled with her memories. The images were suddenly cut off as a comforting and warm presence filled her mind.

"_Little one, it's alright, you are safe." _Starlight's voice was gentle.

"**No, scared," **she was nearly lost in her fear. **"Stronger male, hurt female."**

"_Do not let go of her Inuyasha," _the unicorn's voice was firm.

"_Why is she so scared? I've done nothing to hurt her."_

"_She fears all men who are stronger than she is. Because every one of them, except for her father, that has laid hands on her has done it to cause her pain."_ The sound of his voice was grieved. _"In her exhausted state her fear took over when you touched her, she didn't recognize you, she only recognized that you were a man. She hasn't allowed a man to touch her in six years. She was fourteen when she snapped on her grandfather."_

"_You're male why don't you scare her?"_

"**Human males hurt female,"** she whimpered. She was now too tired to fight.

"_Inuyasha isn't human little one, use your nose, and let go of your instincts. Remember who you are."_

"**Not human?" **There was a question in her whine.

"**Male not human, male not hurt pack female," **he growled lightly.

She turned just enough that he could see her eyes. They were wide with surprise.

"**You speak wolf?"**

"**No speak Inu, close to wolf."**

She nodded her understanding and then the smell of his blood hit her nose. Her head snapped up and she came back to herself.

"Oh god Inuyasha, what did I do to you?" She looked down at his bloody hands and her nails. He let the rumble in his chest die.

"Keh, don't worry about it. It'll heal in a bit."

She trembled from exhaustion, left over fear, and shame.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened. I've never lost control like that." He could smell the shame rolling off of her.

"I said not to worry about it. I'll live, no harm done. Starlight explained why you flipped out."

"No, I should not have done it," she shook her head. "I cannot allow myself to lose control like that, ever. If I wasn't so tired I could have hurt you badly."

"Keh, whatever."

"Don't blow this off," her eyes flashed in anger, "you were trying to help me. And in an unreasonable fit of fear I bloodied you."

"Shadara, it wasn't unreasonable," Kagome said. Shadara shook her head again.

"I have no excuse for such a moment of weakness, and no reason to snap like that."

"You've had a rough couple of days," Kagome laid her hand on the shifters' shoulder. "You got hurt yesterday, had a bunch of strangers invade your house, and worked out till you were exhausted. Today was even worse. You had a battle in the morning that emotionally messed you up, your sons were hurt, one of them nearly killed, you had a power overload from healing Sa, and you shifted.

"You're emotionally and physically exhausted. There is only so much the mind can take before flipping out."

"Maybe you are right," the green eyed woman answered and she relaxed as Inuyasha started rumbling again. "It still is not something I can allow to happen again. I cannot afford the distraction. Again I am sorry." She looked down at his bloody hands once more.

Inuyasha and Kagome helped her into the bathroom and to the sink, where she washed the blood from her nails and from his hands. She was amazed to see how quickly he was healing.

"That's amazing," she lightly touched the scratches. His rumble stopped.

"Keh, told you it was no big deal. I heal fast and you didn't really hurt me." He dried his hands. "Now can I help you without you flipping out again?"

Shadara lifted one eyebrow and smirked at him.

"As long as you purr again."

"I don't purr! I'm not a damn cat!" He shouted. Shadara's silvery laugh filled the room.

"Neither is Starlight, yet he purrs beautifully. Yours is very nice as well and I would like to hear it again." She laughed again at the petulant look on his face. "Now stop being stubborn my friend and help me." She raised her arms a bit.

"Keh, I still say I don't fuck'n purr." Shadara chuckled at him as he stepped to her.

"Deny it all you want," she looped her arms around his neck.

With one arm at her back and the other under her knees he carried her from the bathroom. He looked down at her; her head was lying on his shoulder.

"You okay now?"

"Aye, just tired."

He started rumbling again as he smoothly walked toward the bed. Kagome had already pulled back the blankets. As he set Shadara down she spoke again.

"Kagome in the top left hand drawer of the dresser are some shirts. Would you please get me one? There is blood on this one," she tugged on her shirt.

"No problem," she quickly pulled a green shirt from the drawer and brought it to the tired woman.

Inuyasha turned his back while she changed, rumbling all the while. He was also thinking.

Kagome tapped his shoulder; he turned, and looked at Shadara.

"Did you mean it?" He asked her.

"I never say things I don't mean." She was lying on her side her hand wrapped in the blanket against her chest. "If you are referring to me calling you my friend, I truly meant it. I do not care that I've known you for less than two days." She looked at both of them. "You are my friends even though I wish you were not."

"Why would you wish that?" He growled lightly.

"I don't want anyone else involved, I don't want anyone hurt, and I can't lose anyone else."

"Keh, I'm not some weak human. I've fought the biggest nastiest monsters there are. I'm still kicking."

"Don't worry about us," Kagome added. "We're used to the fighting. You need the help and we're willing to give it."

"So stop being so damn difficult." Inuyasha huffed and crossed his arms.

"Alright, I warn you though. What I fight may not be as bad as what you have, but it will not be easy either."

"Shut up and get some sleep. We can talk about monsters tomorrow."

Shadara gave a slight smile at his gruff words.

"Good night Inuyasha, Kagome." Her eyes slid shut.

"Good night," Kagome whispered as they left the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Is Mama alright now?" A deep rough voice asked as Kagome and Inuyasha walked into the living room.

They turned and looked at the tiger and wolf sitting by the couch.

"She's sleeping," Kagome said.

"We could smell her fear," Sa spoke again.

"Why didn't you go to her then?" Inuyasha asked.

"Starlight told us to wait," Kit answered. "He said it was something that needed to happen. I hate it when he does shit like this." He was growling. "Mama needed us," he looked at the hanyou. "Are you sure she's alright? We've never smelt so much fear coming off of her."

"Keh, she's fine, just fuck'n exhausted. Go to her, no matter how tired she is she'll want to see her pups."

Kit was gone before he had finished speaking. Sa stood and padded over to Inuyasha.

"Thank you for helping her today. She fights so hard and gives so much. I know that she doesn't want to break, and I know she came very close to it today. So close it scared her into accepting your help from now on. I thank you for giving that as well."

"Keh, don't worry about it. She's strong, she'll be alright."

The tiger looked over his shoulder at him as he headed toward the hall.

"Don't you know that heroes are the first to break? They just don't always show it." With a flick of his long tail he was down the long hall.

I fought with this chapter a lot. I had my sister read it after every new page, my Mama too. It's taken a lot of work to get it right. I think I like how it turned out. I wanted to show that Shadara is as vulnerable as anyone else. Just that her breaking point is higher. I think I managed that with these last three chapters. I also wanted to establish the start of a strong friendship, and an understanding between Inuyasha and Shadara, not only as warriors who have seen all the blood and death, but also as people who are not completely human.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty-Two

It was nearing mid morning when Kagome walked into the kitchen. Inuyasha had taken Shippo for a run at dawn so she had slept in. When she reached the bottom of the stairs wonderful smells from the kitchen drew her in. She rounded the corner to find Brook loading four large baskets with food.

"What's going on?" She asked. Brook lifted her head a bright smile on her face.

"We're going on a picnic. I thought that it would be a nice way to spend the day. We can go swimming as well. We're going to a really nice pond."

"That sounds great. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yeah," Brook handed her a plate of warm waffles, "you can eat breakfast and meet everyone out front."

"Okay," she dug in as Brook finished filling the baskets.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Everyone was gathered outside, Inuyasha and his pack, Brook and her sisters, Shadara's boy's, and the unicorns. They had been together for all of a minute when Shadara strode from the house. Her hair down with the silver lock braided, clad in black as usual, tank top, jeans, boots, van braces, and her weapons in place.

"Good morning everyone," her tone was bright.

"Good morning, how are you doing?" Kagome asked.

"Back to myself thank you," she gave a small but genuine smile.

She walked up to Starlight and ran her hand down his neck under his mane. He nuzzled her shoulder and gave a short purr.

"I'm glad that you're feeling better today little one."

"So am I." She grabbed a handful of his mane and swung herself up onto his back. "Let's go have some fun." She looked at Inuyasha. "Do you have your sword?"

"Keh, of course. You think I would go anywhere without it?"

"No, and I have one more question. How did you keep up with us yesterday?"

"Watch and find out." He smirked and crouched down.

Kagome and Shippo climbed onto his back, he nodded to Sango, and stood.

"Kirara please," she spoke to the fire neko.

With a roar and a flash of fire she transformed. As Sango and Miroku jumped onto her back the shifter looked at her.

"She's rather impressive isn't she?" Shadara looked back at Inuyasha. "Would I be correct in thinking that she can fly as well."

"Yep, and I'm damn fast on my feet so which way we going?"

"North-east," Starlight leapt forward and they were off.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They traveled for several miles through the forest before coming to a rolling plain. A few more miles and they arrived at a beautiful pond shaded by a large willow tree.

When they came to a stop Starlight spun in a tight circle, reared, and bugled. With a laugh Shadara leapt from his back.

"Happy are you," she asked the stallion.

"You being well makes me happy, you know that little one."

"Aye, I do." She touched his muzzle and turned to the others. "So do we eat first or start heaving people into the water?"

"Food first," Fawn said.

Brook and Annie spread out some blankets and soon they were all gathered around the open baskets. The shifter's pack each took their full plates to the outer edges. Where they shared the fruit they had with their unicorns.

Shadara refused to sit. She held a large bunch of grapes in her hand. Every other one she plucked went to Starlight; he gently lipped each one from her hand.

Brook's flame colored stallion Rage seemed to like strawberries. He kept making her laugh. Each time she took a little too long in getting the treat to him he would breathe against her neck, tickling her.

Fawns' bonded was the sea green of ocean waves with a pale purple mane and tail. She fixed him his own plate of cantaloupe, honeydew melon, and potato salad. He quickly emptied his plate and then wiped his lips across Fawn's arm. She squealed at the bit of salad he left on it.

"Fury, you ass!" She swung at him and he jumped away. She scrambled to her feet and made a sorry attempt at chasing him. "I'll get you for that." He laughed and trotted away from her flipping his long tail.

"Saber I'm glad that you don't act like that," Annie said looking at the deep blue stallion lying next to her.

"I agree, I could not see myself behaving in such a manner. Poseidon has always been the joker. I am grateful that I didn't succeed in getting him to grow up. He and Fawn are a good pair with their zest for life."

"Poseidon," there was a confused note to Kagome's tone.

"Poseidon's Fury," Shadara said from where she stood leaning against the willow. In her hand was a piece of chicken that she was delicately pulling strips from. For every piece she ate her sons got two.

"Mama stop feeding us and eat," Kit growled at her.

"Shush, I'm fine, now eat this," she held out another strip. He opened his mouth and she dropped the meat into it.

"He's right Holly, you need to eat more, and you didn't eat at all yesterday."

"I know you are worried about me." She glanced at her one eyebrow raised. "I wonder why you are pushing your luck with your persistence in using that name."

"I'm trying to get you to listen to me. What's wrong?"

Shadara's head had snapped up and she dropped the napkin she had been wiping her fingers with. She growled lightly.

"They wish to push me," her voice was quiet and deadly. She looked to her pack mates. "They are coming." She pushed away from the tree, walked around the group, and looked across the plain to the north.

Inuyasha and his pack stood and gathered behind the shifter. He took a deep breath scenting the air.

"I don't smell anything."

"You wouldn't. They are too far away and down wind. I can feel them." Her green eyes narrowed. "They dare to push my borders twice in two days. They will regret doing so."

"Is it another group of young ones?" Brook asked.

Shadara closed her eyes and pushed her power out, than she smirked.

"It's Talon and a well seasoned patrol."

"You seem glad about this, I thought you didn't like to fight," Miroku said.

"I love a good fight; it's the blood and the death that get to me. It was the slaughter of the young ones that bothered me. They had no idea what they were in for. These know better." She walked forward. Her pack followed her.

They stood behind her, Brook to her left, Fawn to her back, and Annie to her right. Shadara drew her sword with a steely hiss. She held the blade at arm's length point down. Her right hand was around the end of the hilt and her left covering her right. She drew in a deep breath.

"TSUNASDI NAQUU!" Her voice ran out and there was a bright flash of light.

When the light faded Shadara now stood dressed in white, boots, jeans, long sleeved shirt, van braces, and weapon harnesses. Her hair was pulled up in a high pony tail.

Behind her Brook, Fawn, and Annie were now in deep shades of red, green, and blue.

"Damn."

"That's handy."

Sango and Kagome looked at each other and laughed for a second.

"Well it is," Sango said.

"I know," Kagome answered.

"Brook, Rage containment," Shadara called.

"Are you sure little one?" Starlight asked.

"Very, it's time Talon learned exactly who he's dealing with. He will pay for yesterday."

"I agree," he walked past her.

"Starlight wait," he stopped and looked back at her, "Give me Kirree, I don't want him to be injured." She stepped to his side and he lowered his head. She reached under his mane. When she pulled her hands back she was holding a small pouch. She lightly scratched at the flap.

"Kirree, I need you to come out."

Inuyasha's pack all look at her curiously as the pouch started to wiggle. The women and Shippo smiled when a small silver and white striped cat's face emerged from the pouch. He was rubbing his eye sleepily with one tiny hand.

"Yes My Lady? Did you or the Commander need anything?" He asked in a small piping voice.

"No dear one. The dark ones are coming. I am moving you some place safe. I only wished to tell you." She ran her finger over his tiny ears. "You are to stay with our new friends."

"Of course My Lady," he gave a sharp nod.

Shadara turned and walked to Kagome. She carefully handed the little creature to her.

"Please watch him for me. Starlight would grieve if anything happened to him."

"I will," Kagome held the pouch against her chest as the shifter walked back to her bonded.

"My Lady seems improved in her mood this day," Kirree's small voice piped. "The Commander has been so worried about her." He turned and looked at Kagome his mint green eyes shining. "Are you responsible for My Lady's return to her normal demeanor?"

"A little, my mate deserves most of the credit." She answered him with a smile and a look toward Inuyasha.

"Keh," at the sound of his usual response the little creature looked at him.

"I thank you sir, from the bottom of my heart, for giving her the aid she so desperately needed." Inuyasha gave him a nod and turned his attention back to the shifter.

Shadara and Starlight stood at the front of the group. Their combined pack and herd stood spread out behind them, shielding the others.

"Oi," he had noticed how he was behind the defensive line, "I don't need to be fuck'n protected."

"Aye, I know Inuyasha," Shadara called back. "My demons are different than yours. I wish for you to watch and learn, so that you may join us for the next battle." Her voice took a fierce turn. "Also this is retribution and for that I need no aid."

The shifter and her bonded stalked forward, and their family spread out a bit further.

Moments later Inuyasha felt the ground rumble under his bare feet. He looked up and though he could see a cloud of dust approaching he couldn't see what was causing it.

"They're shielded!" Brook called out.

"They won't be for long," Fawn answered and dropped to her knees. She plunged her hands into the grass and touched the earth.

Once she made contact with the soil a shimmering transparent green wall sprang up along the top of the hill in front of them.

They could hear the thunder of the approaching enemy coming up the back of the hill. When the sound hit Fawn's wall it rippled, and though it stopped the cloud of dust. It didn't stop what had caused it.

A herd of more than thirty dark unicorns flowed down the hill. They came to a smooth stop at the bottom of the hill.

Inuyasha swept his eyes over them. They were large varying little in size. They were differing dark shades of brown with red, orange, or sickly yellow markings.

"It seems that my plan failed." They looked half way up the hill at the last of the dark ones. "I had expected you to be broken up after yesterday little slayer." This one's coat was truly black with crimson slash like markings, on his shoulders, hips, neck, and legs.

"Talon, how could you send your own son knowing I would kill him?" He rolled his red eyes at the shifter's question.

"He was expendable. I have six others and they aren't difficult to make. Foals are so easily replaced." He looked at Shadara and frowned. "I really am disappointed that you're not a mess. I was sure that with your stupid morals that you would be right now. Pity that you're not," he sighed. "Get them." He sounded bored.

Kagome clutched Inuyasha's arm as the dark ones surged forward, and Shadara and Starlight were quick to meet them.

"There's so many how can they fight them alone?"

"They're strong don't worry."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Get them."

_Talon is mine. _Starlight's voice was rough with his anger.

_Aye, I'll keep the rest of them off of you._

They moved forward together.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was quickly obvious why Shadara was called the Slayer.

When the dark ones charged it took her and Starlight seconds to meet them. A few seconds more and they were in the middle of a melee. She spun and slashed, cutting tendons and bringing the beasts to the ground. Every one that she dropped she struck the horn from their head, as her blade passed through the dirty bronze they moved no more.

Starlight was surrounded, blood ran down his neck from a slash, and covered his twisted gold and ivory horn. Suddenly Shadara cut down the dark one behind him and leapt onto his back. Taking the horns from the ones on either side, she leapt over his head, and engaged the ones before him.

He swerved around them and continued on.

"TALON!" His deep bellow filled the hollow.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Damn," Miroku gave a low whistle. "Do you think she was holding back on you yesterday," he asked Inuyasha as they watched her dart under a beast and shatter its' foreleg with the hilt of her sword.

"No," he shook his head, "she was fuck'n tired."

"There's so much power behind her strikes," Sango said as Shadara sprung onto another one's back.

When it reared she grabbed its' mane and brought her sword down across the horn. As it fell she vaulted away.

"Papa look."

They turned and watched Starlight break through the back of the patrol and slam into Talon. Both stallions screamed as they reared and struck at the other.

Starlight's golden hooves connected with Talon's shoulder knocking him sideways. As he scrambled to recover he slashed across the white hide, laying the hip open.

They cringed at the sight of the blood staining the snowy coat.

Starlight reared once more and matched his opponent blow for blow. He soon had the dark one by the throat pushing him up as high as he could. Once he had him at his full height he let go, spun around, and kicked with all his might. Both hooves connected with Talon's ribs, shattering bone, and throwing him onto his back.

As he tried to rise he felt Starlight's teeth on his neck.

"Starlight wait!" There was panic in his voice. He was ignored as the pale stallion lifted him and slammed him back down, snapping his neck.

"No," he struck the horn from his head and turned to watch his bonded finish the last three.

As the final one fell Shadara surveyed the battle field.

"Collect the horns," she called out.

Her pack were quick as they passed over the field. They soon had every horn in a mound beyond the trampled grass.

Shadara stood in the center of the remains of the skirmish. She took a quick scan of the area making sure everyone was clear. She raised her sword. With her eyes and silver hair glowing she called out.

"Galutsv Atsilv," as the words left her lips the bodies and blood stained grass burst into a raging inferno.

When the fire died she stood untouched, the ground around her blackened, and the bodies completely consumed. As she sheathed her blade she strode to her pack.

"Fawn heal the earth." Her voice was soft.

"Gladly," the brunette skipped forward, put her hands in the ashes, and began to hum.

Inuyasha approached the shifter.

"Neat trick with the fire," he smirked. "Sure beats the hell out of burying the fuckers."

"Aye that it does," she looked at him her eyes smiling.

"What's she doing," he asked nodding to Fawn who was singing now.

"Her power has to do with plants. She can control how well and how quickly they grow." She looked at the green blush that started to overtake the burned area.

"What's she singing," Kagome asked.

"It's an old Gaelic song about spring and new growth, it helps her concentrate." She turned to her bonded and touched his hip. "You are wounded."

"I was careless in my rage. Are you?" There a slight concerned sound to his voice.

"I am hale; let us care for you," she turned her head, "Saber to me please."

The dark blue stallion came to her side. His actions were swift and smooth as he inspected and healed his Commander's wounds.

"Finished My Lady," he said with a dip of his head.

"Thank you, skillfully executed as always," she patted his shoulder.

"You're welcome." He backed away and returned to his girl.

"Let us get you clean. I do not enjoy seeing your coat marred by something so unsightly."

"You need cleaning up as well little one," he looked at her blood splattered clothes.

"Aye so into the pond with the both of us," she headed toward the baskets. "Brook where is my suit?"

"It's in the small basket."

"Thank you," she fished out an emerald green swim suit. "Anyone else getting in," she asked as she walked behind the tree to change.

The other women were quick to follow her example. Soon everyone was in the cool water.

Starlight stood in the middle of the pond with Shadara perched on his back. She was washing the blood from his coat and mane. The little cat like creature, Kirree, sat between the stallion's ears.

"So what was with cutting their horns off," Inuyasha asked. Shadara lifted her head and looked at him.

"The surest and quickest way to kill a unicorn is to sever their horn. Even the worst of the wounds we inflicted today could have been survived."

"Why did you collect them instead of burning them?" Miroku asked.

"There is still power in them that can be used for beneficial reasons." She lay on Starlight's back on her stomach, her head lying on her folded arms above his tail.

"We grind them up," Brook said. "Then we spread the powder over farm land in areas where the people are struggling to survive. In a matter of weeks their crops dramatically improve."

Inuyasha looked at the shifter.

"Are you trying to save the whole damn world?"

"No, just parts of it," her voice was quiet and her eyes slid closed. "I know that I can't save everyone, no matter how much I may wish to…" Her voice trailed off.

Surrounded by her family she slept.

End notes: Tsunasdi Naquu is Cherokee for Change Now. Galutsv Atsilv is Cherokee for Come Fire. I don't know if I used these words quite right. I looked up the individual word translations on the Cherokee Nation web site. Their word list is wonderful. You type in the word you want translated, hit search, and it provides the Cherokee word, and a recording of it. It's cool to hear the words spoken. Some of the sounds in the Cherokee language are really difficult to pronounce. It's going to be a difficult language to learn. I don't care I'm going to do it anyway.

Till later,

Eluwei


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty-Three

Dusk found them all gathered around a blazing fire in the yard behind the big house. Inuyasha sat gazing into the flames, thinking. Thinking about how many ways he could fight this new enemy. Shadara had told him about their stronghold. And the trouble they were having taking the place.

Keh, he could do it no problem. A couple of Kaze no Kizu's and the place would be leveled, easy. He was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of soft footsteps and the scent of magic and wolf. He looked up as Shadara sat in the grass next to him.

"Still tired," he asked.

"Aye."

"It was a hell of a fight."

"Aye and the most that just Starlight and I have taken on, when I was fatigued." Her voice was touched with sleep.

"Why didn't you want me to fight? And who the fuck was Talon?"

"Never mind about him, he was only a patrol leader that happened to get by us a few times." She sighed and her shoulders dropped a bit. Her voice was low and tired when she spoke again. "It was wrong, I know, but I needed retribution today. Also I wished for you to witness one battle before you joined me for future ones." She sighed again as she sagged further.

"You smell more like a wolf than you did before."

"Battle pulls at my wolf blood, brings it closer to the surface, it makes me stronger and faster. It and my power can linger and surge for hours afterwards," she yawned, "it's stirring now, until it calms I won't be able to sleep."

"Keh, why not, you slept after the fight?"

"Aye, for it was calm for the moment; I awoke when I did because it was surging once more."

"Your wolf blood sounds a lot like my youkai. It's taken me over before." His eyes fell to his laughing mate across the fire. "I have control now."

The shifter's emerald eyes followed his.

"What happened," she asked.

He told her everything. From the time the Tessaiga was broken to the last encounter with Koga.

When he spoke of the bandits, she reached over and touched his claws. When his recounting ended she spoke, her voice a little rough.

"You understand, you felt like I did, after what I did yesterday, when you killed the bandits."

"Sort of, yeah," he nodded.

"There's never been anyone who really understood. No one that I could truly speak with before, my sisters are wonderful but-"

"But they don't really understand."

"No they don't." The shake of her head was nearly imperceptible.

"Kagome said you need someone who's seen the blood and the death. And that you need a broth…" he swallowed, "a brother to talk to."

She turned and lifted her head, her eyes steady. He held her gaze.

"She said that I make a good brother."

He smelt her wolf surge stronger and his ears pricked at her low whimper.

"**Male be pack brother?"** The question was tense and tight with apprehension, yet brushed with a feather's weight worth of hope.

"**Pack male be pack brother,"** his growl was light and her wolf receded a bit. "You sure you want an asshole like me to be your brother?"

"Aye," she pulled her dagger and drew the blade lightly across her forearm halfway up. She lifted her eyes to his expectantly.

He looked at the shifter, from her eyes to her bleeding arm. He could smell her blood, her hope, and her magic. He felt something nudge his soul just a bit. He wasn't sure what it was but something said this was right.

He used his claw to mark his arm as she had done hers. Then they clasped their arms together and let their blood mingle. Mingle and bind them. Bind them one to the other as pack, as family. The unbridled joy in her eyes warmed his heart.

"Wa do," the corner of her mouth quirked a bit.

"What did you say?" He asked.

"Thank you, in Cherokee."

"You're welcome."

They became quiet and watched the fire.

After a few minutes Inuyasha tensed when he felt her head on his shoulder. His head tipped down and he looked at her sitting next to him. She had leaned over slightly and leaned against him. He relaxed seeing how peaceful she looked.

"Inuyasha I need your help."

"Keh, now you want it." He smirked. Her shoulders bounced as she gave a brief chuckle.

"I still don't, but what I want and what I need are not the same."

"So what do you need?" Her brow furrowed as she answered him.

"If anything ever happens to me I need you to take over."

"What the fuck do you mean?" His eyes flashed in the firelight as he looked at her again. She sat straight.

"I mean what I said." Her eyes met his. "I'm fighting a war and there is no guarantee that I'll make it to the end. Be it through death or imprisonment, I could be removed from this confrontation." Her eyes were deathly serious, hard as flint, and steady. "If that happens I need to know that you'll take care of everything for me."

"Why me?"

"You're strong enough, fast enough, and very intelligent. The only thing you lack is finesse." She gave him a slight flash of a smile, "I know that in my absence you could and would handle everything."

"What about Brook, she's your beta, she would be a better choice, and she already knows all about it." Her brow furrowed once more.

"What would Miroku do to protect your mate and son in your absence?"

"Damn bouzo would give his life if he had to."

"Would it be enough?" His eyes widened at her quiet question as he understood what she meant.

"No, only my own life could be enough, and maybe not even then."

"Exactly, so will you back me up if anything happens?" She turned a troubled gaze on her pack and her voice was a barely audible whisper. "I could not rest easy if anything happened to them," her eyes flashed back to his. "Will you watch over them for me?"

"Hell yes! I'm not going to leave your pack screwed." She sighed in relief and leaned against his arm again.

"Thank you Inuyasha."

"You're welcome damn it. Let's hope I don't screw it up." She chuckled at the growled words.

"When I was little I used to dream I had a big brother."

"Well now you got me."

"Aye I do," a wicked smirk grew across her lips. "Purr for me brother?"

"I am not a damn cat!"


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty-Four

Kagome tucked a sleeping Shippo into bed and ran her fingers through his bangs. With a smile she turned, walked to and passed through the door to the adjoining room.

As she pulled it closed her eyes drifted to the bed. Inuyasha lay on his back with his hands behind his head. His silver hair was a sharp contrast against the deep royal blue blanket. She thought he looked magnificent wearing only a pair of loose black sweats that sat low on his hips. In the low lamp light he nearly glowed.

"What you staring at wench?" Though the words were a bit harsh his tone was not.

"You."

"Keh, what the fuck for," he asked as he propped himself up on his elbows.

"Because you're beautiful," she smiled at his shocked look.

As she neared the bed she dropped her robe, so that all she was wearing was one of his t-shirts.

"You're beautiful my mate," she said as she climbed on the bed, "both inside and out, and I love you all the more for what you did tonight."

"Keh, what was that," he watched her as she straddled his hips.

"Showing your caring side by becoming Shadara's brother, rumbling for her till she could sleep, and then carrying her in after she finally was able to."

"What was I going to do leave her to sleep in the damn grass?" He laid back and put his hands on her thighs.

"No," she shook her head, "you would never leave a pack member like that." She gave him the smile she saved for only him. "You're wonderful and I love you."

"Really wench," he arched one eye brow and smirked.

"Mmmm, really, and I think I should show you just how much I do." She ran her small hands up his stomach and over his chest.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inuyasha lay with his nose buried in his mate's hair. One slender arm was draped over his ribs and one shapely leg was thrown over his hip. Her head rested on his upper arm. He had one hand in her hair and the other was splayed over her side. He loved the feel of her smooth skin under his fingers.

He was glad that he didn't need as much sleep as she did. It gave him ample opportunity to watch her sleep. It was something he thoroughly enjoyed.

As he pressed a kiss to her hair he felt her stir. She gave a slight groan and stretched.

"Inuyasha," he loved the sleepy sound to her voice, "I'm hungry."

"What do you want?"

"There's some fruit in the fridge and a sandwich would be nice." She sat up and shook her tousled hair back.

"What kind," he lifted himself from the bed and reached for his sweats. He growled slightly as she pinched him. "You keep that up and you won't get any food." She smiled coyly at him.

"Turkey and ham please, with a little bit of lettuce."

He pulled his pants on and turned back to her. It was all he could do not to get back into bed with her. She looked wonderful in the low lamp light. She was never more beautiful to him than at times like this. Her hair tousled, her eyes sleepy, a sweet smile on her lips, and the sheet held to her otherwise bare breasts.

He growled low in his chest and took a step toward her.

"I'll get cleaned up and put some clothes on while you're gone."

"Why in the hell would you do that?"

"Because I know that it's the only way I'll get to eat before you jump on me again."

"You're the one that did the jumping."

"Only the first time," she laughed, "both follow ups you started."

"Keh," he blushed slightly, "so food then what."

"I was thinking we could play cards and talk for a bit."

"Sounds good, I'll be right back." He headed for the door.

"Inuyasha."

"Hmm," he turned back to her.

"I love you."

"I love you mate."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When he returned the bed was made and Kagome sat on it with a deck of cards sitting before her. She was wearing his shirt again and her pajama pants.

"What is with you and my clothes?" He asked as he walked through the door leaving it open behind him.

She laughed, her eyes sparkling, at the barked question.

"I like having something you've worn against my skin. It gives me a cozy safe feeling, it smells like you, and I love your scent. This gives me a way to smell it when I can't be snuggled up with you." He smiled and blushed at her words.

"It's alright then, I've taken shirts from your room for the same reasons."

"I know."

"You do!" He thought he had been careful.

"I saw you sniffing one, one afternoon. At first I was a little mad, and then I realized that it calmed you so I didn't say anything. You always put them right back where you got them, and made sure they weren't damaged, so it was no big deal." She shrugged. "No get over here and we'll play rummy while we eat."

He set the plate on the foot of the bed, climbed up next to her, and kissed her thoroughly before letting her eat.

Near dawn they were still playing cards and laughing when his ears twitched at a sound at the door.

"Brother," Shadara's soft voice called.

"Oi, you're up early."

"You are up late," she stepped into the room.

"Come in and sit with us," Kagome said with a wave and a smile.

"Thank you, no, I have not the time. I came up to inform you that I am leaving."

"What the fuck for?" Shadara smiled at his bluntness.

"I am joining some others from school on a trip to the Oregon coast. I shall be gone for a week. Will you watch over things while I am gone?"

"Yeah, but," his brows furrowed.

"Worry not brother, Brook shall aid you. She knows what needs to be done and will explain everything. She is pleased with not having to be in charge while I am away. She is a wonderful second with no desire to be first."

"Makes her nervous when you leave her to take care of shit, huh?"

"Aye it does. I will see you when I return." She turned away.

"Shadara," Kagome called.

"Aye?"

"Be safe."

"I will," then she was gone.

"She is the strangest wolf I've ever known." Inuyasha frowned at the empty doorway.

"What do you find so strange about her?"

"Damn near everything. Her power is like none I've ever seen. I don't understand her guilt. I get the self hatred a bit, but she takes it to a level I never got to. And I don't understand how she could trust us so quickly. I mean it's been less than three fucking days and she's leaving me in charge."

"But not without help. And you trust her too. You became her blood brother with any hesitation."

"Keh I know," he got up and started pacing, "and I don't fucking get it. Why would I trust her so quickly, why do I want to protect her," he turned confused eyes on her, "and why do I want to be her brother? I didn't do it because you said she needed one. I did it because I wanted to, because I felt it was the right thing to do, and because I wanted to see her smile."

Kagome rose, closed the door, and went to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and standing on her toes, kissed him.

"She told you the truth the other night. You are a good man and you show it more every day." She lowered her arms and took hold of his clawed hand. "Come to bed with me for awhile. When everyone else is up you can go talk to Brook and find out what needs to be done. This place is so big I'm sure that there will be enough to keep even you busy."

"I hope so wench, I went for that damn run this morning because I was going stir crazy."

"I know," she shimmied out of her clothes, flipped off the light, and crawled into bed. When she felt his warmth against her back she sighed in contentment. She was soon asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

By late the next afternoon he had to admit that Kagome had been right. There was more than enough to keep him busy. Between border checks, patrols, putting up feed, repairing fences, and sparing with Starlight his days were full.

He and the pale stallion stood in the practice field getting ready for a quick match before dinner. He had been surprised yesterday at how quick the equine truly was.

He moved like lightening and struck like thunder, even when tempering his blows. He had caught the hanyou by the back of his neck twice before he figured out just how he was doing it. From then on out it had been pure fun. The match had ended with them both laughing and Starlight praising him on how quickly he learned and how well he fought.

He was looking forward to this match because the unicorn promised something new. Something that he was sure he wouldn't have considered.

"Are you ready to begin young one?"

"Keh, don't 'young one' me. You've only got a hundred years on me."

"How true," he laughed.

The stallion charged and as Inuyasha prepared to leap Starlight bellowed in pain and fear and crashed to his knees. He was at the unicorn's side in an instant lifting his large head.

"Are you alright, what the fuck happened?"

"My little one," he sucked in a shuddering breath and lurched to his feet. There was fear in his voice. "She's hurt, my little one is wounded." He threw his head up.

"What are y-"

He pinned his ears in pain as Starlight's shrill whistle filled the air. Before he could hear properly again the other stallions and their girls, followed by his own pack, were there.

"Why the danger call?" Rage asked looking around.

"Shadara is in dire need we must go to her." He answered tersely.

"How in the hell are you going to manage that it's hundreds of miles." Inuyasha's growl was ignored as Starlight spotted a purple and silver unicorn entering the field.

"Wiseone are your medicines with you?" He called to her.

"Yes dear, what has happened?"

"Shadara is hurt." He turned to the others, "I will not wait for you, you must keep pace." At their terse nods he reared.

"We fly to save my bonded. We fly to save our Blackwolf!"

In the blink of an eye they sported massive wings and with a powerful leap were airborne. Moments later they were out of sight.

"What the fuck just happened and who the hell are you?" Inuyasha bellowed as he turned to the unicorn Starlight had called 'Wiseone'.

"I am the healer," she lowered her head. "Starlight felt his bonded one's pain and is rushing to her side."

"But it's so far," Kagome said.

"Yes and it will not take him long to cross the distance. Nothing can cross it like a determined unicorn." She looked to the west. "I pray God speed with you my friend." She whispered and turned. "Come there is much to prepare."

They fell behind the healer as she headed for the house.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome's voice was quiet.

"Yeah?"

"Did you hear what Starlight called her before they took off?"

"Yeah," he nodded and his brows pulled down.

"What do we do?"

"We make sure she lives, and we find out why in the hell my old man wanted us to trust her."


	35. Chapter 35

Important A/N: Okay I know that a lot of you are wondering where this is going. Also you're concerned about how much of it is about Shadara and her pack. I really didn't mean for it to run away from me like this. I'm sorry for that. I do have a point and I'm getting to it. There is something very important she has to do for Inuyasha. I'm just trying to set it up right. There is only one other character to come in later and his involvement is very small. Everything will be explained shortly, I promise. Just a few more chapters to go and it will all be over. But before we get to the end my shifter has an important errand to run. And it will make our favorite Hanyou very happy. And no I'm not telling you what it is. It would ruin the surprise. So please hang in there to the end with me, only another five maybe six chapters to go. I am grateful for every reader and reviewer I have you guys are great.

I'm working on a series of one-shots too called 'What About?' I hope you'll all like it. Thanks again for reading my work.

Till later,

Eluwei

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Five

Inuyasha paced back and forth before the front door, his bare feet silent on the veranda. He ran his claws over the scar on his arm. He looked at the mark from binding himself to the shifter. Somehow he knew he would bear it always.

He looked to the west hoping Starlight would get to her and get her here in time. He knew she was in trouble, that she was hurt badly, for the mark on his arm burned and pulsed like a heartbeat, one not his own.

Wiseone had sent Miroku to the barn to have the men prepare for the stallions return. Sango and Shippo had helped prepare Shadara's room. The healer had Kagome and Snowwind, Starlight's mate, collect the herbs she would need. From what Snowwind had relayed from her mate Wiseone knew the shifter had been poisoned. She didn't know what kind of poison for sure, that knowledge must wait until they arrived, but there was one she feared.

Over the couple of hours it took everyone to prepare to care for the returning party he waited. As Kagome joined him he growled and scratched at the mark again.

"Are you alright?" She asked seeing the red marks he had left on his skin.

"She's hurt bad wench, I can feel it." His head jerked up as he caught the sound of wings and Starlight's scent. It was mixed with sweat, fear, desperation, and something bitter. He could smell the others right behind the pale stallion.

"Here they come," he growled as he leapt down the stairs.

"Oh," her eyes widened and she bolted for the door. "Wiseone, they're here!" She called.

Starlight stumbled as he landed before the house. He forced himself to stay upright as the hanyou rushed to him.

Inuyasha hurried to the exhausted stallion. The sight of the woman on his back tore at his heart.

Shadara, barely conscious, laid against her bonded one's neck. She was tied to his back her limp arms wrapped in his mane. Her breathing was quick, shallow, and her heartbeat too fast. The scent of pain and a bitter poison flowed off of her.

"Damn it," Inuyasha sliced through the ropes and pulled her limp form into his arms. Her bare arms were crossed with freshly stitched wounds. She struggled to open her eyes. When she met his the pale shade they were startled him.

"B-b-brother," her whisper was ragged.

"Shhh, you're home, I've got you." He ran for the stairs. "Kirara, Miroku, get them taken care of." He shouted as he past into the house.

Moments later he had her to the healer. The mare pulled the scent of the poison in deeply.

"It is as I feared," she turned her head toward the door. "Brook," she called to the redhead as she came through the door, "go down stairs and get the shackles." Her gray eyes widened.

"It's that one?" Her voice shook.

"Yes, now hurry. Kagome come here child. You remember which herbs I told you of?"

"Yes."

"Mix and crush them as I told you."

She nodded and hurried to the laid out medicines.

"Inuyasha," the mare turned back to him, "lay her on the bed."

"No way, I'm not letting go of her." It felt like he was holding a fire in his arms, she raged with fever so.

"You must, we must take care of her, or we'll lose her." Her voice was soft and scared.

"It will be alright, please do as she asks." His mate's calming voice reached his pinned ears. He caught the scratching sound of her crushing the herbs and the clink of chains from in the hall.

He looked from the healer to his mate. She gave him a small reassuring smile. He turned his eyes back to the woman in his arms, her copper skin was ashen, her smooth hair tangled, and her emerald eyes turned grass green and hazy.

"**Sister,"** he whined. She stirred in his arms.

"Please," the healer begged.

He cast his eyes around the room, from his mate, to his new sister's pack mates, and he laid her on the bed.

Kagome brought the medicine to her side and looked to Wiseone. The healer laid her horn against the shifter's cheek. It glowed slightly as she did.

"Wake My Lady, I have something for you."

"W-Wiseone what is it?" Her voice was thick with pain.

"The antidote."

"Good, I did not feel like dying today." Annie helped her to sit up and Kagome fed her, slowly spooning it into her mouth. With each spoonful she grimaced and swallowed, and her eyes grew brighter. When the bowl was empty they laid her down again.

"Brook, Fawn, now," her voice was stronger but there was something strange about it. "Annie go to Saber."

"Why, I want to stay with you." Her voice trembled.

"I need you to go." She clenched her teeth as Brook and Fawn wrapped her wrists and ankles with long bandages.

"I want to help you."

"I will be okay, Fawn will be there soon. Please little sister," her back arched, "go, for me." Her glowing eyes were pleading.

"Okay," with tears running down her cheeks Annie darted to her, kissed her forehead, and ran from the room.

"What the hell is going on," Inuyasha asked Wiseone. "You gave her the medicine. She should be better now. Why does she smell weird?" He heard the click of closing shackles and turned. They were chaining Shadara to the bed. "What the fuck?!" He tried to jump forward only to have his mate wrap her arms around him, stopping him.

"They have to Inuyasha. Wiseone said the antidote is going to make her crazy for awhile."

"What! Why in the hell would you give her something like that?"

"Because it's the only one there is." The healer answered sadly.

Brook clicked the last cuff in place and brushed some hair away from Shadara's face.

"I'll be right here the whole time you won't be alone."

"I've made Starlight block me out, I shall be very alone." Her back arched in pain again. "Fawn go take care of Annie."

"I will," she too fled the room.

Inuyasha pulled out of Kagome's arms and went to the bed. When he reached it she turned her eyes on him. He didn't like what he saw in them.

"Hey," he touched the back of her hand.

"Brother," a slight smile graced her lips. "You look so like him."

"Like who?" His eyes were wide.

"Like Tai, your father."

"What, how-"

"Brook is not the only one who has visions." With that the sanity left her eyes, her head was thrown back, and her scream filled the room.


End file.
